Clash of the Titans
by Supah-Toon
Summary: The Big 7 Cartoon Wrestling Promotions; CWF, AWF, WWT, CASZ, CAWF, TWA, and Animated; come together to determine who's the best! Who will win...The Clash of the Titans?
1. Promo

A/N This is what you've been waiting for! These 7 shows will come together to make the biggest Cartoon Wrestling Promotion Crossover ever!

PS: I do not own any of these things you see except for TW. That is all.

* * *

_Animated:_

_The WWE's brand for Cartoon Wrestling. Created in 2002, it was used to confine the Toons to one show. But after a great match between Brock Lesnar and Naruto, the Toons could go to any show they wanted. Recently though, petty rivalries have cost Animated a few matches. Will they do it again?_

_Champion Naruto Uzumaki: A boy who wanted to become the best, became the best._

"_Naruto wins his first World Title!"_

_But will his foolish decision hurt him?_

_AWF:_

_A company filled with Animes. They have been dealing with the Bullies ever since the Anime war started. A company filled with strong, willed Anime stars. But is will enough? And will Show rivalries ruin them?_

_Nobita Nobi: A nerdy boy turned Ultimate Star. The best of AWF. A former AWF Champion. Will he become the Toon World Champion?_

_Randy Rand: The AWF Champion._

"_Randy rand brought the Title back to AWF!"_

_A Champion, who tonight, could finally silence the advancing Bully Army._

_WWT:_

_A pre-dominantly Nickelodeon Company embroiled in Civil War between the WWT and the TWO. Will this rivalry hinder them?_

_Spongebob: The best of WWT. He has done so much in WWT, and everyone loves him. Will he win the Toon World Belt and bring it to WWT?_

_TWA:_

_A show ruled by the famous Armington Dynasty. Owned by the FWWA, a very old wrestling corporation, will TWA pull off the surprise victory?_

_Alexander Armington IV: AKO, the legend killer. A very legendary person in the Armington Dynasty, will an RKO be enough to win the Belt?_

_CASZ:_

_A long lasting promotion, filled with a mix of Anime, Comic, Cartoon, and Video Game stars, they and CWF are long lasting veterans. Will they show that old dogs can still learn new tricks?_

_Rocko: A luckless Wallaby from Newburg, Rocko recently changed his gimmick and now runs around like Sting. Will he ride into CASZ as the Champion?_

_CAWF:_

_The underdog. They have the most stars on the active roster out of any one in The Clash. Will this be a factor for them?_

_Diego: The explorer/animal rescuer turned wrestler. His skills are superb in the ring, and he is the youngest out of all the main event stars. Will his youth prove to be a major reason for his victory?_

_CWF:_

_The longest lasting out of all the Cartoon Wrestling Promotions. The have a history spanning over forty years. Will their longevity and experience prove good to them? Or will the Nick World Order and Eddy's petty jealousies prove disastrous?_

_Bart Simpson: A former WWE Star along with his father, but has made a bigger impact in CWF. A former CWF Champion and current CWF United States Champion, he recently defeated his father and initiated the "Age of Bart". Will the Age of Bart reach it's climax when he wins the Belt?_

_Who will come out of this successful?_

_Who will be named the best?_

_Who will win…_

_**The Clash of the Titans!

* * *

**_

A/N: Just a promo to whet your appetite. I will put the actual first chapter up soon. Please Check out AWF, CWF, CASZ, WWT, FGWE, CAWF, TWA, and Animated. And please review those stories. And please review this story and leave your predictions. And be sure to check out the new Cartoon Wrstling Forum. It's called Toon Titans. It's in the General Section. Thanks for reading.


	2. Opening Battle Royal

A/N: This is just an announcement. The Clash has officially started, but the next chapter will have matches. So let's get started!

PS: I do not own anything except for TW. Nothing else. Seriously. I don't.

* * *

_All of the promos_

_Naruto: I will retain my Belt at the Clash!_

_All of the attacks_

_The Bullies have been invading every show! AWF, WWT, CASZ, CAWF, CWF, TWA, noboby's safe!_

_All of the interference_

_Linus is in the front row!_

_Linus just cost Sasquatch the match!_

_All of the rivalries_

_Sky Armington wants to beat Takato for that Hardcore Championship!_

_All of the hate_

_Wolfgang and Randy Rand: Somebody has to give!_

_It all comes to a head…_

_TONIGHT_

_On the Clash of the Titans_

"Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva plays as fireworks go off around the arena.

Vegeta: Welcome folks! After all of the hate, rivalries, attacks, and general all-around jackassery, we have finally made it to the Clash of the Titans! We have a mega night of matches here!

Mr. Comantator: That's right! Mr. Commentator here with Sandy, representing WWT!

Desire: You know it! WWT is in full effect! And we will be coming home with the Toon Championship! And the TWO will rock the foundation of this event!

Guilomon: I don't know, AWF seems to be at the top of their game tonight! Tonight, Wolfgang is getting his from Randy Rand!

Agumon: Yeah, and Tai is getting ready for a match tonight, for the pride of Digimon!

Hikage: You think that, huh! CASZ is going to show you rookies what it means to be the best!

Bumblebee: And Rocko is bringing that back to us! And The Bullies are getting seven lessons in Ass whooping tonight!

Shaggy: Well, us at TWA will show everyone that we are the dominant brand!

Scooby: Reah! And The Armingtons will be victorious, hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!

Gorilla Monsoon: But CAWF has a larger roster! Our large roster, and great management will prove successful for us!

Henry Chan: Yeah! And Diego's young age will help him gain that Belt from Naruto!

Bender: Stop arguing meat bags! CWF is better than all of you! We have a more experienced roster!

Iroh: Yes, I see that CWF, especially Bart, will be making an impact tonight!

Vegeta: Having fun, traitor!

Iroh: It's okay, Vegeta! Y'see that chair next to you? That's where my replacement for the night will sit!

Vegeta: WHO!

Goofy: Everyone, allow me to introduce to you, Animated's 2nd announcer for the night; Tarble!

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL!

Tarble walks down the ramp and over to the table. He puts on his headphones and sits next to Vegeta.

Tarble: Hello, brother!

Vegeta: Get your ass out of this arena, Tarble.

Mr Comantator: What a great family reunion!

Vegeta: SHUT UP, COMANTATOR!

Tarble: Tonight will be extra actiony!

Vegeta: "Actiony" isn't a word, Tarble!

Agumon: I wonder what those extra two seats are for?

("I Wanna Be Loved" by Papa Roach plays)

Out comes Sonic and Ristar and they get into the extra seats.

Sonic: Hey guys!

Vegeta: Sonic! You haven't been in the WWE since the late 90's! Wait…

Henry Chan: …Are you telling me that…

Hikage: …The 8th company in The Clash is…

Shaggy: …Like, VGW!

Ristar: Yeah! VGW is the newest player in The Clash!

Sonic: And we have our Intercontinental Champion Cheetor going for Naruto and his Belt!

Desire: HA! VGW! THAT SECOND RATE SHOW!

Mr. Comantator: Now Desire, VGW has some great talent: Ezio, Cheetor, Kairi, Red, Amy, and the World Champion Sora!

Desire: They can't beat out WWT and the TWO!

Shaggy: Guess what, it's time for the opening match!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is a 24 man Battle Royal!

(First Smackdown Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, Team Animated!

Vegeta: Team Animated consists of Champion Naruto, Raimundo, and Charlie Brown.

Tarble: I wonder how they'll work as a team?

("Going the Distance" by Cake plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, Team AWF!

Agumon: Our team consists of Champion Randy Rand, and the Elrics!

Guilomon: Randy is going to fight tonight against Wolfgang of the Bullies, but now he's leading Team AWF to victory!

("Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, Team WWT!

Desire: Our kick-ass team consists of Champ Danny Phantom, Choji, and Skulker!

Mr. Comantator: Full of TWO stars, but they're still WWT stars.

("My Future" plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, Team TWA!

Shaggy: Our team has Alexander Armington II, Montana Max, and Rabbit!

Scooby: Rell, TWA has a great team! We have to win this match!

("Rise" by Flobots plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, Team CWF!

Iroh: Our team has Champ Rojo Bat, Chiro, and Nelson Muntz.

Bender: Bow down to CWF's power!

(Your Decision by Alice In Chains plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, Team CASZ!

Hikage: Our team has Champ Omega Red, Megatron, and Red-Dust.

Bumblebee: A giant sized team! We have to win!

(ECW on SyFy Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, Team CAWF!

Gorilla Monsoon: Team CAWF consists of Champ Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Flip Chan, and Nappa.

Henry Chan: My brother might be a threat, but I hope Heinz and Nappa can get along.

("I Wanna Be Loved" by Papa Roach plays)

Goofy: Finally, coming to the ring, Team VGW!

Sonic: Our team has Champ Sora, Riku, and Tidus.

Ristar: A Square Enix team! Our team has to win!

The Bell Rings as every team except for Team CASZ looks at Megatron. Naruto looks at them and nods his head affirmatively. They attack Megatron and try to throw him out the ring, but Omega Red and Red-Dust stop them one by one. Every team then starts to attack each other. Choji and Riku fight as Choji pushes Riku around. But Riku starts to kick Choji around, and finally gives him a Dropkick. Meanwhile, Montana Max fights with Chiro as Montana tries to flip Chiro over. Max almost has him over, when Skulker comes in and flips them over the ropes, eliminating him.

Shaggy: Like, Zoinks! Skulker just put over 2 stars!

Desire: That's the power of the TWO!

Skulker turns around and stares at Megatron. The two big stars get close to each other while exchanging trash talk.

Hikage: Uh Oh, Megatron and Skulker seem like they're gonna fight!

Mr. Comantator: These two behemoths are gonna tear each other up!

They exchange thunderous punches before Megatron pushes Skulker to the ropes. But Skulker counters with a Boot to the Head of Megatron. Skulker Suplexes Megatron. He then throws him over the ropes.

Tarble: Skulker's on fire! He's dominating this match!

Desire: I told you people, but you just don't listen!

Skulker then starts to gloat as the stars back away from him. He challenges anyone to take him on. As he turns his back, Sora Dropkicks him into a turnbuckle. Just then, Tidus and Riku join in as they push Skulker over. They get Skulker half-way over, when Danny gives Sora an Enzuguiri. Choji then attacks Riku. The stars then start to brawl again. Armington II slams Red Dust's head into a turnbuckle and slams him back to the ground. The Elrics jump Skulker as he tries to fight them off. He tries to Clothesline Alphonse, but he ducks it, and then he gets an Automail Clothesline from Edward. As Skulker gets up, he receives a surprise RKO from Randy. They pick him up and shove him over the ropes.

Desire: How did they do that!

Agumon: Something that you keep going on and on about; Teamwork!

Raimundo is busy with Nelson as he kicks Nelson in the gut. He jumps off the ropes, but Rojo Bat pulls them, causing Rai to get caught on them. Nelson then pushes Rai off the ropes, and onto the outside. Meanwhile, Nappa is busy beating on CB. But CB reverses with a kick to Nappa's head, but it barely fazes him. CB bounces off the ropes, but is caught by Nappa and given a Tilt-A-Whirl Side Slam. Heinz picks up CB and tries to Suplex him, but CB kicks him in the head and DDTs him. As CB rests on the ropes, Nappa charges towards him; but CB pulls the ropes down, causing Nappa to go over the ropes. But he hangs on and gets on the apron. Heinz gets up and tries to tackle CB. But he dodges it, and accidentally Spears Nappa off the apron.

Monsoon: Oh no! Heinz, he's on your team!

Henry: This isn't going to be good for their Title Match.

Nappa yells at Heinz, while he tries to reconcile with him. Meanwhile, Rojo is getting kicked by Tidus, who then gives Rojo a DDT. As Tidus gets ready to kick Rojo over the ropes, but Chiro kicks Tidus in the head, followed by Rojo throwing Tidus over the rope. Meanwhile, Randy Rand and Danny are fighting as Danny DDTs Randy. He waits for him to get up, and goes for an Ecto-Plex, but Randy reverses and gives him a Backbreaker. Danny then rolls out the ring. Naruto and Choji then meet up in the middle of the ring. They tell each other "It's just business" and shake hands. Choji then pulls Naruto in and Clotheslines him. Choji picsk him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Naruto rebounds and gives Choji a surprise Knee Smash followed by a DDT. Rabbit, meanwhile, helps Armington II take out Red-Dust. Red-Dust counters with alternating punches to Rabbit and AII. Red-Dust then blows his breath into AII's face before giving him an uppercut. But Rabbit has had enough as he gives Red-Dust a Codebreaker, followed up by eliminating him.

Hikage: Oh no, Omega's by himself!

Shaggy: We got your freak out, time for Omega!

Omega sees that he's the only CASZ star left, and starts to go crazy. He starts kicking and punching everybody. He picks up Flip Chan and gives him the Carbonadium Coil Hug. Flip goes unconscious, and is thrown over by Omega.

Henry: My bro! he knocked him out!

CB gets on the top turnbuckle and goes for a Crossbody. But Omega catches him and throws over.

Vegeta: Man! He's unstoppable!

Riku, and the Elrics start to attack Omega. Omega Boots Riku in the face, and gives the Elrics a Double Chokeslam. Rabbit starts kicking Omega in the leg, and finally in the head. As Omega falls on the ropes, Rabbit, Riku, and the Elrics try to eliminate him. But Omega overpowers them, and pushes them off. As Alphonse gets up, Omega throws him over the ropes. Edward stumbles up, and Omega tries to throw him over, but Edward pushes him off, and gives him an Automail Clothesline, which gives off a loud **CLANG**!

Agumon: Did you hear that!

Bumblebee: Two metal figures clashing together! I wonder if that Clothesline even affected him!

As Edward rests on the ropes, he waits for Omega to get up. He then gets on the top rope, and gives Omega a powerful Flying Automail Clothesline, dropping Omega again.

Guilomon: OH MY! THAT MIGHT'VE KNOCKED HIM OUT!

Bumblebee: I've never seen anyone knock out Omega Red like that with just a few punches!

As Edward stumbles up, Rabbit tries to trick him and eliminate him. Rabbit tries to run up to him and tackle him out, but Edward sees it coming and throws Rabbit out the ring. As Edward sees tries to put his attention back to the ring, Omega comes from behind and gives him Carbonadium Coil Hug. Edward tries to fight out of it, and even starts pummeling his head with his Automail arm. Edward starts pulling Omega's arms apart.

Agumon: He's about to break out! Edward might break out!

Hikage: Omega hasn't been dominated like this for a while!

Edward is about to break free, but Omega gives him a series of Headbutts, causing Edward to fall unconscious. Omega then throws him over the ropes.

Guilomon: Aw man! Edward was so close!

Meanwhile, Riku and Choji fight each other as Riku has Choji in a Headscissors. He has Choji over the rope, and is struggling to put him over.

Sonic: he might have him here! Riku could eliminate that fat pig!

Desire: Come on, Choji!

Choji finally regains his strength and lifts Riku up and gives him a Fall Away Slam. Choji picks up Riku, but is met with a punch to the face. Riku then tries to push him over the ropes, but it's too much for him. Rabbit then comes in and tries to eliminate them both. Rabbit has Riku over the ropes, and Riku has Choji almost to the ground. Danny runs in, sees what happens, and throws all three over the ropes.

Shaggy: WHAT! I thought he was gone!

Desire: Danny is smart! He wasn't eliminated because he went through the bottom rope! He then waited and took out three people!

Ristar: Yeah, but he also took his own teammate!

Desire: All for the greater good of the team! Choji made a great sacrifice!

Choji looks at Danny confused as Danny says "It was necessary". Danny then turns around to see that only the World Champions remain.

Iroh: I see now! All the World Champions are about to go at it!

Tarble: This is going to be an amazing rest of the match!

The Champions then stare at Omega Red. Omega goes after Naruto, as he starts pummeling him. Naruto pushes him off and gives him a Complete Shot. Naruto then gives him a Leg Drop. Danny and Rojo fight as Danny is being kneed in the gut. Rojo runs to the turnbuckle, quickly jumps off, and gives him a Moonsault. Sora is punching Heinz as he has him in the ropes. He throws him to the ropes, but Heinz counters with a Lous Thesz Press. AII throws Randy to the ropes, and gives him a Powerslam. AII then waits for him to get up, and goes for a Running DDT, but Randy counters and pushes him off, and gives him a Dropkick. Omega tries to Chokeslam Naruto, but Naruto reverses in midair with a DDT. As Omega gets up, Naruto gives him a Superkick. Omega starts to stumble around, which Naruto responds to with another Superkick. Omega falls on the ropes, and Naruto goes for another Superkick. But Omega catches his foot, grabs his neck, and gives him a Chokeslam. Omega picks him up and throws him over the rope. But Naruto grabs onto Omega's arm and pulls himself back up. Naruto gets back on the apron, much to Omega's chagrin. Omega runs to the ropes, but Naruto pulls them down , and causes Omega to go over.

Hikage: NO! NO! CASZ'S OUT!

Bumblebee: But we can't forget that Omega eliminated the most people! And the beating he gave Naruto might come back to haunt him!

Meanwhile, Danny catches Rojo bat, who just dived off the ropes, and gives him a Backbreaker. Danny picks him up, but is greeted by a punch to the face. Rojo gets on the top rope again. He stands up, but Danny gets up and pulls the ropes, making Rojo fall on the turnbuckle, groin first. Danny then pushes him off.

Iroh: Darn it! Rojo was on the top rope, but he was knocked off!

Mr. Comantator: Well all those high risk moves finally caught up to him!

Sora and AII brawl as AII gives Sora a Powerslam. As Sora gets up, AII grabs him and goes for a STO. But Heinz breaks it up and gives AII a STO. Heinz stalks Sora for a Spear, and starts to jump around. He charges towards Sora, who counters and throws him into the turnbuckle. AII then gets up and throws Heinz over the top rope.

Monsoon:: Man, so close! That Spear did him in!

Scooby: Armington II gave it to him!

Sora cheers, turns around, and is greeted by and RKO from Randy Rand. Randy then goes for AII, and gives him a RKO. Danny runs up to him, but Randy dodges and gives him a RKO also. Naruto runs up to him and is also RKO'd.

Agumon: Randy's on a RKO spree!

Guilomon: he's dominating!

Randy goes wild and starts to pound the ground as he waits for Naruto to get up. Naruto stumbles to his feet, and Randy goes for the RKO. But Naruto pushes him off and Superkicks him. AII then grabs Randy and throws him to the ropes. He tries to push him over, but Randy struggles to stay alive. Randy puts AII in a Headscissors, and flips him over the ropes, eliminating him.

Shaggy: Zoinks! Randy eliminated out last hope!

Scooby: Man!

Sora then grabs Randy's head from behind and gives him the Kingdom Drop. Sora picks Randy up, but is then pushed into the turnbuckle, and receives a Dropkick. Naruto then starts trading punches with Randy. He then ends the exchange with a Side Slam. Naruto waits for Randy to get up, and goes for a Superkick. But Randy flips him over his head, and over the ropes.

Vegeta: WHAT! HOW DID HE DO THAT!

Agumon: Randy telegraphed that perfectly! Animated is out!

Naruto looks confused as Randy waves him bye-bye. He then changes his attention to Danny and Sora, as Danny goes to punch Randy. Randy gives Danny a Powerslam, and follows it up with a Complete Shot. Randy stalks Randy for an RKO, when Sora runs up to him and goes for a Enzuirugi. Randy reverses and tosses Sora to the turnbuckle. Randy then sees that Danny got up and goes for an RKO. But Danny catches him and drops him on the ropes, causing him to fall to the outside of the ring.

Agumon: NO! RANDY'S OUT!

Mr. Comantator: It's just VGW and WWT now! I can't believe I'm saying this, but…GO DANNY!

Danny then goes for Sora, and picks him up. But Sora throws Danny into the turnbuckle. As Danny lays on the turnbuckle, Sora runs up to him and knees Danny in the chest. As Danny stumbles around, Sora puts him on his shoulders. He goes for a Samoan Drop, but Danny gets off of his shoulders and throws him over the ropes.

Sonic: NO!

Desire: YES!

But…

Ristar: HE'S HOLDING ON!

Mr. Comantator: DANNY, TURN AROUND!

As Danny celebrates, Sora pulls himself back up. Danny turns around and sees Sora. He runs towards Sora, who punches Danny and gives him a Seated Senton. Sora gets on the top rope, and gives Danny a Frog Splash. Sora starts to celebrate and picks up Danny. He puts him on his shoulders and gives him a Samoan Drop. He then throws Danny over, but he manages to hold on and pulls himself back up. Sora runs towards Danny, but Danny pulls the ropes down. But Sora also hangs on.

Mr. Comantator: Oh my! Both stars are on the apron! It's down to the wire!

Ristar: Come on Sora!

Sora and Danny start exchanging punches on the apron. Danny finally gains the upper hand and gives Sora a barrage of punches. But Sora counters one punch with a kick to the head, which causes Danny to let one hand go of the ropes. Sora then kicks him in the head again, which causes him to lean towards the ground. He goes for one more kick; but Danny grabs his leg with one hand and kicks Sora in the groin. Sora then falls off the apron.

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Team WWT!

Desire: YES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! THE WWT, actually the TWO, ARE THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS! AND LATER ON TONIGHT, HE'LL LEAD TEAM WWT TO VICTORY IN THE ELIMINATION TAG MATCH!

Iroh: Even though Sora lost, he still proved that VGW belongs in the big leagues!

Monsoon: Yes, a very exciting match! I hope there are more like it tonight!

Sonic: Glad you guys, except for Desire, feel that VGW belongs here!

Vegeta: Very exciting! Though Naruto should've won!

Hikage: After the damage Omega Red did to him, it's a miracle he even lasted that long!

Shaggy: But I gotta say, where Danny lacks in size, speed, and power, he makes up for in cunning!

Agumon: Let's get on with the night!

(Backstage)

We see Dawn, Tailmon, Chuckie, and Libby cowering while debating.

Tailmon: Do I have to?

Chuckie: Yep!

Tailmon: *Gulp* Ooo…Ok!

Libby: We got your back.

Dawn: Go ahead.

Tailmon walks into the interviewing area.

Tailmon: *Gulp*, Tailmon here, with my guests at this time…

The Bullies!

The Bullies, minus Wolfgang, enter the area.

Tailmon: So, where's Wolfgang?

Brad: Well cat thing, Wolfgang's getting ready for his AWF Title victory! And then, we'll march into AWF victorious!

Tailmon: Many people are saying that tonight's the night the Bullies will be dealt with. Your comments.

Francis: Y'know, I've never had cat!

The Bullies surround Tailmon.

Tailmon: You wouldn't want me! I'm just data!

Then Ezio comes in.

Ezio: Back away from her, and fight a real fighter!

Brad: Grrr, We'll leave for now! But Ezio, just be prepared, Dillweed! We might be the assassins tonight!

The Bullies walk away.

Tailmon: Thank you!

Ezio: No problem. The Bullies attack innocent people, and my whole life has been about protecting the innocent from tyrants. Tonight, it will be no different. Whether it's Italy, Cyprus, or The Clash of the Titans, it all ends the same!

(Manager's Office)

We see the managers staring at Princess Peach.

JC: Soooo…

Peach: Yeah?

Mr. TV: You're a GM?

Peach: Pretty much.

Takari: And you do this in between ruling Mushroom Kingdom?

Peach: Yep.

TW: And you're the only chick here?

Peach: As I've said before, yes.

…

Mr. Cartoon: Hi, my name is MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEER CARTOOOOOOON!

Takari: Not again, not again!

Peach: What?

Mr. TV: He keeps doing this for some reason.

Mr. Cartoon: It's my catchphrase. Everyone needs a catchphrase.

Jean Kazuhiza: Hmm, good point.

TW: Well, since your apart of The Clash now, I can finally put my plan into action!

GMs: What?

TW: The Best of the Best Match is now… A Tournament!

JC: Cool! CWF will show you jabronis the real company!

Mr TV: My show will obviously win.

Takari: Not before AWF shows you how real wrestlers wrestle.

Jean: And CASZ will be leaving its mark here!

Peach: I'm sorry to inform you, but VGW will be showing all of you the dominant brand!

Charles Roberts: I don't know, TWA is itching for a victory!

Mr. Cartoon: CAWF will obviously be the victor! It's just a matter of time!

TW: Well, I hate to inform you, but Animated is going to win this tournament!

* * *

A/N: There goes the first chapter! Next is the First round of the Best of the Best Tournament! Stay tuned! And please review!


	3. Best of the Best: Ash vs Red

A/N: It's time for the Best of the Best First Round! Also, I hope you guys have been checking out and reviewing AWF, VGW, WWT, CWF, CAWF, CASZ, TWA, and Animated. And I hope you guys check out and maybe even post on the Toon Titans forum for Cartoon Wrestling.

* * *

Iroh: Well, I guess it's now a tournament! And I believe the first match is next!

("Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena plays)

Goofy: The following match is the first match of the Best of the Best Tournament! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Amy, Red! (Crowd Cheers)

Sonic: Our resident rapper on VGW!

Ristar; And tonight he's going against Ash Ketchum! Anime vs. Manga!

Vegeta: Why did he pick up a mic?

Tarble: Oooh, he's about to rap!

Red: Yo Yo YO!

I'm bout to own this tournament, you know what it is

Red, the beast, the number one in this biz!

My sis Amy here, we the number one sibs

Linus and Lucy, clean the mess off your bibs!

Ash Ketchum, you don't know nothin' bout this

You still tryin' to get your first kiss!

I got lots of girls who want to be with me

You still tryin to get to first base with Misty!

I'll dominate you, you'll really see

Pick you up and lay you out for 1,2,3!

He drops the mic and starts to pose.

(Pokemon 1st Theme Plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers)

Tarble: I wonder if Ash liked Red's rap?

Vegeta: I know I didn't.

Ash looks at Red angrily as Red does the "You Can't See Me" Taunt. Ash then does the same taunt and says "Yes I can!" He then punches Red repeatedly as the Bell Rings. Ash bounces off the ropes and Clotheslines Red. He picks him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Red rebounds and is given a Monkey Toss. As Red gets up, Ash kicks him in the gut and tries to give him a Suplex, but Red counters with his own Fisherman Suplex. As Ash gets up, Red bounces off the ropes, and gives Ash a Flying Shoulder Block. He then gets on the top rope, and gives Ash a Leg Drop on his neck. Red then goes for a pin.

1,2…

Ash kicks out. Red picks Ash up and throws him into the turnbuckle. Red then runs up to him and gives him a Clothesline. Ash stumbles around, and is then receives an Enzuguiri. Red then stalks Ash as he circles him. When Ash gets up, Red bounces off the ropes and gives him a Flying Shoulder Block, and then bounces off the ropes again for a Flying Shoulder Block. When Ash gets up, Red goes behind him and gives him a Spin-Out Powerbomb. Red then puts his hand up.

Sonic: It's time!

Ristar: You can't see Red!

Red does the "You Can't See Me" Taunt, bounces off the ropes, and goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle; but Ash counters with a Small Package.

1,2…

Red kicks out. As Red gets up, Ash bounces off the ropes and gives Red a Flying Shoulder Block. Ash then jumps up, and waits for Red to get up. When Red gets up, Ash gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a Scoop Slam. Ash then gets on the top rope. He stands up, and goes for a Diving Elbow. But Red rolls out the way at the last minute, causing Ash to crash to the mat.

Tarble: Ow!

Vegeta: Come on Ash! Get up!

Red gets up and waits for Ash to get up also. Red then lifts Ash onto his shoulders for an Attitude Adjustment. But Ash reverses it into his own Attitude Adjustment. But Red reverses and trips Ash up. He grabs his leg and locks in the STF.

Tarble: Oh my! He has the STF locked in!

Sonic: Ash looks like he's about to tap!

Ash is writhing in pain as Red wrenches his leg and his neck. Ash slowly crawls to the ropes, and is almost there, when Red drags him back to the middle of the ring and locks in the STF again. Ash starts to scream out as Red puts more pressure into the Submission. Ash starts to slowly crawl to the ropes, and grabs the ropes. Red gets off of Ash and stalks him again. When Ahs gets up, Red tries to put Ash on his shoulders, Ash elbows red and gets free. Ash then jumps back and Superkicks Red.

Tarble: He's down! Ash has to capitalize!

Ristar: No, it can't end like this!

Vegeta: This is over!

But before Ash could go for a pin, Lucy came on the apron and distracted the ref.

Ristar: What the hell is she doing here!

Tarble: Seriously!

While the ref is distracted, Linus gets on the apron, pokes Ash in the eyes, and bounces his head off the ropes. That's when Red recovers, grabs Ash, puts him over his shoulders, and gives him the Attitude Adjustment. He then pins Ash.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Red!

Vegeta: AW COME ON! WE WERE SCREWED BY OUR OWN STAR!

Sonic: Ash should've gave him that match! Now he, and Animated as a whole, have to pay!

Ristar: VGW Advances! YEAH!

Tarble: I think Ash is definitely going to listen to Linus now!

Ash stares at Linus angrily as Linus laughs maniacally.

(Backstage)

Haruhi: Haruhi Suzumiya here! And I have amazing news! I have just signed a contract with…Animated! That's right! The CASZ and AWF Women's Champion is coming to win the Toon Women's Championship! So get ready! Because I'm not the only one coming! Meet…

The SOS Brigade!

In comes Kyon, Itsuki, Yuki, and Mikuru.

Haruhi: Aw Mikuru! You look so adorable!

She then starts fondling Mikuru's breasts like she always does.

Mikuru: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyon: Haruhi, I hope you know that when you go to the WWE, you can't do that?

Haruhi: Well that's stupid! Well anyway, we also are debuting a new talk show tonight! The SOS Chat! Stay tuned!

Then Kairi comes in.

Kairi: Wow, a rapist and a freak; what else do you do?

Haruhi: Leave "Princess"!

Kairi: Make me!

Konata then walks in.

Konata: Don't waste your time, she's stubborn!

Haruhi: Still bitter because I beat you for your CASZ Belt!

Konata: If your so bad, then why don't you put BOTH of those titles on the line!

Haruhi: Ha ha! YOUR ON! See you tonight!

Then Angelica (CWF) walks in with a wig.

Angelica: I want in! I need to redeem myself!

Kairi: Yeah. Hey Konata, have you heard Willow Smith's "Whip my Hair"?

Konata: Oh yeah; "I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair nack and forth!"

Kairi: Yeah! Man, it's good I can whip my hair back and forth!

Konata: Yeah! Hey, Angelica, can you whip your hair back and forth?

Angelica: Keep talking like that, and I'll whip you around back and forth!

Haruhi: Fine, your in too! Just don't get your hopes up about winning a Belt! I always win!

Tarble: WOW! A title match! A double title match!

Bumblebee: And we've got word, IT'S OFFICIAL!

Agumon: I can't wait!

(Backstage)

We see Kyon walking around, when he sees Mikuru getting harassed by The Bullies. They're busy groping her breasts and touching her inappropriately.

Brad: Hey girly, got a very developed body right here! Let me see more!

Mikuru: Get away! HELP!

Kyon: HEY! GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!

Silver Wolf: What are you going to do about it, _ese_?

That's when the Bully Fighting Front (The team facing the Bullies tonight) come up to them.

Inuyasha: Get your hands off of her!

Undertaker (For CAWF): You will feel a thousand years of pain in hell when we're done with you!

Ezio: Hell seems to nice for them.

Then the Animated representative comes in.

Gingka: Oh yeah. Ass kicking galore! Get ready for your beating tonight, boys!

The Bullies run off to their locker room while Mikuru runs away with Kyon.

Ezio: We need to end them, quick!

Rojo Bat: You know it. And tonight is our night!

**A/N: Well Ash was about to beat Red, but Linus meddled with his matches once again! How will Ash respond! And Haruhi is with Animated! Along with the SOS Brigade! And she's going to have a talk show, and a Double Title Match! What an action-packed night!**

**Next, it's AWF's Dekisugi vs. Bolt Tanner in the second part of the Best of the Best Tournament! Stay tuned!

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, I know this is too short. I was going to do the whole first round in this chapter, but I didn't have enough time at the moment. So hopefully, I can get the rest into the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And please check out AWF, WWT, CWF, CASZ, TWA, CAWF, VGW, and Animated and review them too! And please check out the Toon Titans Forum in the General Section!

PS: I'm actually starting to get into "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". It's pretty good. I saw the all of the "Haruhi-chan" Shorts, and a few episodes of the actual show. I like it! Well, see ya later!


	4. Best of the Best: First Round

A/N: I'm back! Now time for more of The Clash! Also, I read all of the Crossover fics I know, CWF vs. CASZ: Clash, Three Chains of Destiny, and Four Chains of Destiny. I needed some help with more things to do. JC 619, DJ Diddy, and Takari Takaishi, you guys did great! A good inspiration for me. I hope The Clash is as good as your Crossovers.

P.S.- I do not own anything here except for TW. Everything else has another owner.

* * *

Agumon: I can't STAND them! Those Bullies need to be put down!

Desire: I actually like them.

Other Comantators: WHAT!

Desire: They have drive and skills. They want to be the best.

Vegeta: THEY WANT TO EXTERMINATE ANIME!

Desire: Eh, never really likes it.

Mr. Comantator: You do know that there are some Anime announcers here; Half of the locker room back there is Anime; There's a whole show dedicated to Anime, AWF; There are even Animes in the TWO, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru!

Desire: They're some of the good ones.

Vegeta: Will somebody please CUT OFF HER MIC!

Desire: Jealous?

Tarble is now holding back Vegeta, who is about to jump over the tables and destroy Desire.

Vegeta: YOU DAMN WELL SHOULD BE HAPPY SINCE I CAN'T GO SUPER SAIYAN ON YOUR ECTOPLASMIC, GENIE ASS!

Desire: Bite me!

Vegeta: OH I WILL!

Agumon: NEXT MATCH, NEXT MATCH!

We then see Bolt Tanner walk around the back going to the ring. Just then, Big Brother (Kids Next Door), of The Bullies, attacks him. He puts him in a Bearhug and applies pressure until Tanner slips unconscious. He then leaves him there.

Vegeta: Ya see! YA SEE! They're no good cowards! I want to just choke them out!

Henry Chan: Now what? Our contestant is out! Our we out!

Gorilla Monsoon: Actually, I just got word. Mr. Cartoon has said that we will participate in The Best of the Best Tournament! We have a new representative for us! And he'll be in the match next!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde Plays as the Bell Rings)

Doraemon: The following match is the second match of the Best of the Best Tournament! Coming to the ring; from Nerima, Japan; Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Agumon: Dekisuga was made TK's replacement in this Tournament! TK was injured by Davis in a Ladder Match at Bragging Rights.

Guilomon: And he was in match with Ash. A losing effort, but he still put up a good fight.

(Bret Hart's Theme plays)

Doraemon: And coming to the ring, from Station Square, He is the CCW Champion, Chris Thorndyke!

Gorilla Monsoon: Oh yeah! Our CCW Champion! He will take this match over!

Henry Chan: Chris had a great match against Chris Griffin on CCW! Now he'll prove himself tonight for CAWF!

The match starts as Chris and Dekisugi shake hands as the Bell Rings. They lock up in the middle of the ring, with Chris putting Dekisugi in a Head Lock. Dekisugi throws Chris into the ropes, catches him and tosses him across the ring. Chris gets up and is met with a Clothesline, followed by an Elbow. Dekisugi gets on the top rope and waits for Chris to get up. When he gets up, Dekisugi jumps off and gives him a Flying Elbow. Afterwards, he waits for Chris to get up. He goes for the Killswitch early, but Chris pushes him off and gives Dekisugi a German Suplex. He then puts him in a Leg Lock. Dekisugi pushes him off and into a turnbuckle. He then bounces off the ropes and gives Chris a Spinning Forearm. Dekisugi then gets on the top rope. He waits for Chris to get up. He then goes for a Crossbody, but Chris counters with a Mid-Air Dropkick. He then pins Dekisugi.

Henry Chan: OH MY! WHAT A COUNTER! CHRIS MAY HAVE ENDED DEKISUGI RIGHT HERE!

Agumon: OUCH! That was painful! Come on Dekisugi!

1,2…

Dekisugi kicks out! Chris picks Dekisugi up, but is given a right jab, followed by a kick to the groin. Dekisugi bounces off the ropes, and is given a Neckbreaker. He then gets back on the top rope and waits for Chris to get up. He then dives off and gives Chris a Spinning Forearm. He then pumps the crowd up as he waits for Chris to get up. When he gets up, Dekisugi grabs Chris's arms from behind and goes for the Killswitch. But Chris pushes Dekisugi off and kicks him in the groin. He then bends him down and goes for a Piledriver, but Dekisugi reverses it into a Small Package.

1,2…

Chris kicks out! Chris gets up slowly as Dekisugi gets on the top rope again. He dives off, and goes for a Crossbody, but Chris catches him and immediately hits a Piledriver that looks like it may have broken Dekisugi's neck.

Announcers: OW!

Agumon: Oh my! Chris hit that Piledriver on Dekisugi's neck! He may have broken his neck!

Dekisugi just lies in the ring motionless as Chris struggles to get up.

Guilomon: Oh no! Dekisugi's knocked out! He might not even get back up!

Henry Chan: This is Chris's moment! He can win this match!

Agumon: COME ON! DEKISUGI, WAKE UP!

Gorilla Monsoon: He's got him! CAWF WINS!

Chris puts his arm around Dekisugi as the ref counts.

1…

2…

KICKOUT!

Gorilla Monsoon: WHAT THE HELL!

Agumon: DEKISUGI'S STILL IN IT! HE'S STILL IN IT!

Henry: HOW! HOW!

Guilomon: WE'RE NOT DONE YET!

Dekisugi slowly gets up while gripping his neck in pain. Chris looks on in unbelief as Dekisugi gets up on his feet. Chris runs up to him, but is given a Monkey Toss. Dekisugi runs up to Chris, but is then tripped by Chris as he tries to lock in the Sharpshooter. But Dekisugi pushes him off. Dekisugi then tries to Irish Whip Chris to the turnbuckle, but Chris reverses and sends him into the corner instead. Chris then runs up to Dekisugi, but Dekisugi ducks under the ropes, and then kicks Chris in the face. Dekisugi then gets on the top rope, dives off, and lands a Crossbody. He then pins Chris as he grips his neck again.

1,2…

Chris kicks out. Dekisugi then tries to go for another Killswitch. But Chris picks Dekisugi up and goes for a Body Slam, but Dekisugi reverses that into a Small Package.

1,2…

But Chris reverses that into a Small Package.

1,2…

But Dekisugi reverses again.

Agumon: It's a reversal cycle!

Henry: It has to stop at some point!

1,2…

But Chris reverses again. But this time, he grabs Dekisugi's legs and locks in the Sharpshooter.

Henry Chan: HE'S GOT HIM! DEKISUGI MIGHT TAP HERE!

Agumon: Come on! You've gotta break out!

Dekisugi yells out in pain as Chris applies pressure to the legs by twisting them further. Chris slowly crawls to the ropes, but Chris moves back into the middle of the ring. Dekisugi raises his hand.

Guilomon and Agumon: NO!

Henry Chan and Gorilla Monsoon: YES!

Dekisugi then lowers it back down as he pushes himself up. Chris pushes him back down as Dekisugi grips his neck in pain again. Dekisugi then starts to crawl to the ropes again. He puts one finger on the rope, but isn't grabbing it. He puts his second finger on it, followed by his third and fourth figners. He goes for his thumb, but Chris once again pulls him back to the middle of the ring.

Gorilla Monsoon: No one has survived this long in a Sharpshooter since Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Bret Hart! And we all know what happened to Austin in that match!

Agumon: Dekisugi has to break out!

Guilomon: I don't even think he can drag himself anymore!

Dekisugi then starts to fade in and out of consciousness. He starts to go back to the ropes, but much more slowly. He The ref starts to raise his hand. He drops it the first time. He raises it again, he drops it again.

Agumon: If it drops one more time, Dekisugi's out!

Henry Chan: We can't lose now!

The ref raises his hand again, and Dekisugi manages to keep it raised. Dekisugi then drags Chris to the ropes and grabs them!

Agumon: YES! HE GRABBED THE ROPES!

Henry Chan: It's okay! Chris has this match wrapped up anyway!

Chris then waits for Dekisugi to get up, and goes for a Piledriver. But Dekisugi flips him over his head. When Chris gets up, Dekisugi then grabs his arms, turns around, and hits the Killswitch. Both stars are knocked out as the ref starts the 10 count.

1!

2!

3!

Agumon: They're both out!

4!

5!

6!

Henry: Chris, come on!

7!

8!

Dekisugi manages to get an arm around Chris as the ref counts.

1…2…

KICKOUT! Chris barely kicks out. Dekisugi slowly gets up along with Chris. They're both holding on to each other as they lift themselves up.

Agumon: Both stars are putting they're heart and souls into this match!

Gorilla Monsoon: Both want to be "The Best of the Best"!

Dekisugi lands a DDT onto Chris, and then stalks him for another Killswitch. He grabs him, but Chris then lifts Dekisugi into his shoulders. But Dekisugi reverses it into a small package.

1…

2…

3!

(Bell Rings)

Agumon: OH MY!

Henry Chan: WHAT!

Doraemon: Here is your winner, Dekisugi!

Guilomon: Dekisugi pulled off an amazing victory!

Gorilla Monsoon: A Piledriver that almost broke his neck, an extended stay in the Sharpshooter, and he STILL won! I've got to say, Dekisugi is one hell of an athelete!

Chris gets on his feet and is greeted by Dekisugi extending his hand. Chris then grabs it and shakes hands with him. They hug each other and then Chris holds Dekisugi's hand up.

Henry Chan: Company unity! Now that's what it's all about!

Agumon: Yep! And now it's Dekisugi vs. Red in the Semifinals!

Dekisugi then leaves the ring and goes to the back. Chris picks up hi title and gets to the ropes, when the lights go off.

Agumon: What the hell?

Henry: What's going on?

When the lights come back on, Chris is shown being choked by Itachi.

Vegeta: IT'S ITACHI!

Iroh: WHAT'S HE DOING OUT HERE!

Itachi then Chokeslams Chris. He then grabs his CCW Championship and stares at it.

Henry Chan: Oh no. He seriously can't be thinking what I think he's thinking.

Gorilla Monsoon: Itachi beat Sasuke in a Ladder Match for his Money in the Bank Briefcase! And now I think he might be cashing in!

Itachi then looks at his Briefcase, and then drops the CCW Championship on Chris's body. The lights then go off again; and when they come back on, Itachi is nowhere to be seen.

Gorilla: *Phew!* That was close! We almost lost our Championship!

Desire: I guess that the CCW Championship isn't important!

Henry: Shut up, witch.

Desire: I'm a genie!

Henry: Does it matter?

Agumon: Well folks, usually Tai Yagami does the commentating here for AWF! But he's been training for a while. Tonight, he's going to face Davis Motomiya in a Ladder for the right to be called the Leader of all Digimon teams! And at the top hanging off of the ceiling; The Goggles, the sign of a true Digimon Leader!

Guilomon: We have Tailmon in the back! What's going on Tailmon?

(Backstage)

Tailmon: Hey guys! Tailmon here with my guest at this time, Tai! Now Tai, tonight you go against Da…

Tai: Sorry Tailmon, but I need to cut you off right there. Davis, tonight, all of the crap that you did will come to an end. You can betray us, beat up on us, break our stuff, steal our Digivices, cheat to become Toon Cruiserweight Champion, and even injure TK. But…when you mess with my sister, you just crossed the line! Davis, your no longer a Digi-Destined! And I plan to ensure that you never even step into a ring ever again!

Then the other Digi-Destined walk in.

Tai: That…is a promise!

(Ring)

Agumon: What a powerful speech from Tai!

Vegeta: Tai is weak! The last time he actually got into a ring, he lost to Ash Ketchum for the World Title…in 2008! He hasn't won a belt since 2003! How can you expect him to win in a Ladder Match!

Guilomon: Your almost as annoying as the Genie.

(A-Truth Theme plays)

Inspector Gadget: The following match is the third match for the Best of the Best Tournament! Coming to the ring, A-Truth!

A-Truth: People over there What's up!

Feel me, stand up and say what's up: What's up!

Crowd: What's up!

A-Truth: What's up!

Crowd: What's up!

A-Truth: What's u…

Then Charles Roberts come out with a mic.

Charles: Sorry A-Truth. I know your part of the Armingtons, but I need to switch you out. Everyone, I introduce to you…Daniel Williams!

(Goldberg's Theme plays)

Daniel Williams walks out. He's muscular, with a goatee and a bald head.

Bumblebee: He looks like Goldberg!

Hikage: Gee, I wonder why?

Shaggy: Oh yeah! We got this big guy!

Scooby: Reah! This is our time!

(The Mounties's Theme plays)

IG: And coming to the ring, Yoink!

Hikage: Yoink has to face that beast of a guy! I can't believe this!

Bumblebee: Don't worry! Yoink has the Carotid Control Technique! He can easily put that Daniel Williams to sleep!

The Bell Rings as Yoink walks up to Williams, who towers over him. Yoink throws the first punch, and follows it up with a knee to the abdomen. He bounces off the ropes, but is caught by Williams, who throws him across the ring. Williams starts stomping on Yoink repeatedly on the chest until the ref pulls him off. He then picks Yoink up and throws him into the corner. Williams then runs up to him and gives him a powerful Splash. Yoink starts to stumble around as Williams puts him on his shoulders. But Yoink reverses it into a School Boy.

1,2…

Williams kicks out. Yoink starts kicking Williams around as he tries to get up. Yoink then gives him an Enzuguiri. When Williams gets up, Yoink gives him a Dropkick. As Williams gets up, Yoink puts him in a Half Nelson and starts to pound his head into the turnbuckle. When Williams falls on the ground, Yoink sees his opportunity. When Williams sits upright, Yoink locks in the Carotid Control Technique.

Hikage: Oh yeah! He's about to put Williams to sleep!

Scooby: Oh great.

But for some reason, Williams isn't going slipping unconscious. Williams then lifts Yoink up and gives him a Samoan Drop. While Yoink tries to recover, Williams bounces off the ropes and gives Yoink a Spear. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

IG: Here is your winner, Daniel Williams!

Hikage: He…he didn't even blink when he was in the Carotid Control Technique!

Bumblebee: And we're out…just like that!

Shaggy: This Williams guy is okay with me!

Scooby: Reah, reah!

(Backstage)

We see Paul (Pokemon: DP. He's with Animated) walking around with a briefcase.

Chuckie: Um, Paul, would you mind telling us about the contents of the briefcase?

Paul: Just something that I'm going to reveal later on tonight.

Chuckie: Oh, ok.

Ash then walks by.

Chuckie: Ash, Ash! Do you have anything to say about your match?

Ash: Oh yeah! No offense to you Red, but I had that match won! But then that blanket carrying little piece of crap comes in and ruins it! Ever since our match, he keeps whining about having a match with me! I managed to keep him at the back of my mind so far, but now, he's gone too far! Linus, you've finally gotten my attention! So how about you and me face each other, on Animated! But not just any match, but an unsanctioned match! See ya later!

(Ring)

Tarble: I already know what Linus's response will be! But how will he give the response?

Bender: Well that doesn't matter now, sir! What matters is that Sokka's next!

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays as the Bell Rings)

Ring Announcer: The following match is the last match of the first round of the Best of the Best Tournament! Coming to the ring, from the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka!

Bender: Oh yeah! Sokka is gonna show his opponent the energy of CWF!

Iroh: Sokka is also going to face Bart for the CWF United States Championship at Still Standing.

("Whatcha looking at" by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, from the Leaf Village, representing the TWO, Shikamaru!

Desire: Yes! Finally, a REAL star!

Vegeta: Wha…wha…I can't believe it…

DIDN'T WE TURN YOUR MIC OFF!

The match starts as Shikamaru slaps Sokka. Sokka returns the favor with a right jab. Sokka then bounces off the ropes and lands a Clothesline. Sokka picks Shikamaru up and gives him a Scoop Slam. He gets pumped up, and waits for Shikamaru to get up. He puts him on his shoulders and gives him a Samoan Drop. Sokka puts Shikamaru in a Headlock, but he easily breaks out and kicks Sokka in the head. He bounces off the ropes, but is countered with a Powerslam. Sokka picks Shikamaru up, but he is pushed into the turnbuckle. Sokka stumbles around as Shikamaru gives him an Enzuguiri. He then pins Sokka.

1,2…

Sokka kicks out. Shikamaru stomps on Sokka's chest repeatedly until the ref pulls him off. Shikamaru then picks him up and throws him into the corner. He then runs up to the corner and lands a Clothesline. Shikamaru then bounces off the ropes and lands a Knee Drop. He then starts to slam Sokka's leg into the mat. He then starts stomping on it. He picks Sokka up, and gives him a Suplex. He then stomps on his face again. Shikamaru starts to yell out the crowd.

Crowd: SHIKA SUCKS! SHIKA SUCKS!

Shikamaru: OH YEAH!

Crowd: YEAH!

Shikamaru then picks Sokka up and gives him a Piledriver.

Shikamaru: NOW WHAT!

Crowd: STILL A DOUCHE THOUGH!

Mr. Comantator: OOOH! GOT BURNED BY THE CROWD!

Desire: Those losers! They might as well be sitting in front of a computer typing fan fiction! *Looks at the screen*

Bender: He's just playing with Sokka!

Iroh: Come on, young one! Get up!

Sokka gets up, and receives a Knee to the face. He then gets on the top rope. He starts taunting.

Shikamaru: YOUNGBLOOD! WATCH THIS!

He dives off, but Sokka rolls out the way. As Shikamaru gets up, Sokka throws Shikamaru into the turnbuckle. He then gives him the Ice-Breaker. He then goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, Sokka!

Bender: CWF ADVANCES!

Iroh: Is that your real wrestler, a guy who argues with the audience?

Desire: No! He cheated! Sokka cheated! He…he…

Bender: No, Shut up, you know nothing!

Mr. Comantator: I am sad that we're out of the Tournament, but at least we don't have Shikamaru representing us anymore!

As Shikamaru yells in the ring, a video comes on the screen. It shows a Pirate hat on a table, followed by someone grabbing the hat.

Mr. Comantator: Was that Youngblood?

Desire: Can't be! That freak won't be coming back anytime soon!

Shikamaru stands their motionless as the crowd chants "YOUNGBLOOD, YOUNGBLOOD!".

(Backstage)

Mr. TV: So Sokka beat Shika? I didn't see that coming!

Mr. Cartoon: I know one thing, that Dekisugi vs. Chris match was Match of the Night material!

Takari Takashi: Yep! And I can't wait for Red vs. Dekisugi!

Charles Roberts then walks in.

Jean Kazuhiza: Hey Charles, got yourself a new dick sucker?

Charles: Ha ha, but you won't be laughing when Williams wins the Tournament!

JC: Sokka is obviously going to win.

Peach: What's obvious is that Red has all of the qualifications for being the winner!

Takari: Yeah, but Dekisugi already showed his skills. Williams should hope that he doesn't have to face him!

TW: Well all I know is that I need to punish those Bullies for what they did to Bolt Tanner.

Mr. Cartoon: No good little pricks.

JC: Also, what do you think was in Paul's briefcase?

Jean Kazuhiza: Yeah.

Takari: I think I know who does.

The managers then look at TW.

TW: What?

Peach: What was in Paul's briefcase? You obviously know.

TW: Nope!

Charles: Must we do this the hard way?

The managers circle around TW as he starts to panic.

TW: Gah! Uuuuuh…look! Paul's in the ring!

(Ring)

We see Paul in the ring with the Briefcase.

Bumblebee: What was that about?

Vegeta: Were they about to…

Agumon: Let's just not talk about it.

Paul: You losers are probably wondering what's in the briefcase! Well, let's just say this is something that will legitimize my career! Y'see, many great stars, like Francis, Gohan, Static Shock, And even Raimundo have achieved this type of greatness! In this case is the pinnacle of my career! It is…

THE TOON HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP!

Vegeta: WHAT!

Tarble: He's bringing back the defunct Toon Hardcore Championship!

Paul: Yep! I asked TW if I could get something to help my career. He gave me this Hardcore Belt and named me the Champ! I don't know why though. But either way, I'm the Champ! I just wanted to show you losers that my greatness is unmatched! Now if you don't mind, I'll just take this back to my hotel room.

Vegeta: Wow, he's the first Hardcore Champion since Gear (Static Shock) in 2003!

Hikage: He wasted our time for that?

As Paul walks to the back, Nelson Muntz walks out. He proceeds to beat on Paul repeatedly, and ends it with the Haw-Haw. He then pins Paul.

1,2,3!

Bumblebee: Wait, what just happened!

Vegeta: Y'see, the Toon Hardcore Championshop is a lot like the WWE Hardcore Championship! The Belt is under the 24/7 Rule! So anyone can win it, at any time, as long as a referee is there!

Bender: So Nelson is the NEW Toon World Hardcore Champion!

Nelson holds the Belt high before Megatron comes in and gives Nelson a Spear into the turnbuckle outside the ring. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Hikage: Now Megatron's the Champ!

Bumblebee: CASZ's got the Belt!

As Megatron raises his hand up high, Rintoo gets on the top rope with a Chair and lands a Dropkick onto Megatron with the chair in front of him. He then DDTs him onto the chair. Rintoo goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

Gorilla Monsoon: Now Rintoo's the Hardcore Champ!

Henry Chan: What's next!

Rintoo picks up the Belt, but is then grabbed by Skulker and given a Chokeslam onto the chair. He then pins Rintoo.

1,2,3!

Mr. Comanator: Now Skulker's Champ!

Desire: I can't believe this! Skulker get out of there! FAST!

Skulker turns around to see Saturn behind him. Saturn starts pummeling Skulker with Brass Knuckles until he starts to bleed. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Sonic: I can't believe this! Now Saturn has the Belt!

Ristar: I don't like it on him!

Saturn runs to the ramp, but is intercepted by Tails, who starts pummeling Saturn with a lead pipe. He then bends him down and gives him a Piledriver. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Shaggy: Like ZOINKS! Tails is the Champion!

Scooby: Rhat will rappen rext!

Tails raises his Belt high in the air until Paul rolls him up in a School Boy.

1,2,3!

Vegeta: Paul's the Champ again!

Tarble: Now he's booking it to his limo!

Paul runs to the backstage area, pushing people out of his way. He then bumps into Shizuka, and he falls down. Shizuka then gets on top of him to see if he's okay.

Shizuka: Oh no! Are you okay! Are you fine!

1,2,3!

Paul: WHAT!

Shizuka: What just happened!

Referee: You're the new Toon Hardcore Champion. I suggest you run!

The ref hands her the Belt as she looks at an angry Paul. He grabs her by her arm, and is about to slam her, when Nobita runs in along with Dekisugi and beat Paul down.

Nobita: You okay?

Shizuka: Yeah. Wait, so what just happened?

Dekisugi: You're the new Toon Hardcore Champion!

Shizuka: What!

**Ok, so let's get this straight:**

**The Bullies (More specifically, Big Brother) jumped Bolt Tanner and took him out of the Best of the Best Tournament.**

**Dekisugi defeated Chris Thorndyke in an impressive match, and had AWF advance into the Semi-Finals.**

**Afterwards, Itachi attacked Chris and was about to Cash in the Money in the Bank on his CCW Championship, but stopped.**

**Tai promised to defeat Davis and become the Undisputed Leader of Digimon.**

**Charles Roberts pulled A-Truth out of the Best of the Best Tournament for TWA and replaced him with a new competitor, Daniel Williams.**

**Daniel Williams defeated CASZ's Yoink and advanced to the Semi-Finals.**

**Ash challenged Linus to an Unsanctioned Match on the next Saturday Night Animated.**

**Sokka defeated Shikamaru to help CWF advance into the tournament.**

**Paul re-activated the Toon Hardcore Championship, and lost it to a bunch of people, got it back, and lost it to Shizuka from AWF.**

**Wow. That…was…a lot.**

**Next, Linus takes on Sasquatch, TD takes on Snap, and Rex and Noah take on the WWT Tag Team Champs Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! It's an Animated vs. WWT Chapter! And also, Chase Young defends his TWA World Title against a mystery opponent! Stay tuned!

* * *

**

A/N: Good chapter, right? Anyway, for the authors involved in this, I need a few things from you. I want to know if you think a chapter that chronicles one event from each company's history is a good idea. Also, can everyone who looks at this later on check out and review, emphasis on **review**, David the Ice's "TCW Promo". He's trying to make his own cartoon wrestling fic, but he needs some help with stars and themes and finishers. So do you think you can do that. We need to help as many of them as we can, it seems as if we're a dying breed. Also, can you review and suggest stars and themes and finishers for Yosi-Mr TV's "WWT". He wants to expand his roster too. Well, my talking time is up. See ya later, and thanks for reading. Please review this and check out WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated, WWT, AWF, TWA, VGW, CASZ, CAWF, and CWF. And also, make sure you check out the Cartoon Wrestling Forum, Toon Titans, in the General Section. Bye!


	5. WWT vs Animated TWA Championship Match

A/N: Next chapter time! It's WWT vs. Animated, along with Chase Young defending his Title against a mystery opponent! Let's get started!

* * *

Desire: Well now! It's time for some WWT talent be shown!

Vegeta: Y'know, if it wasn't for TW telling me to calm down, I'd get the Fenton Thermos on you.

Desire: Screw you.

Vegeta: UP YOURS!

(Crash Holly's Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comantator: Snap came off of a loss at Lock Show, when his team and Zim's team lost to Team TWO.

Desire: It's a shame that you actually thought Team TWO would lose!

Mr. Comantator: Snap screwed us! He's been screwing WWT ever since that Elimination Chamber match!

("Monster" by Kanye West plays)

Goofy: And his opponent, from Wagstaff City, representing PBS Kids, he is the NEW Toon Intercontinental Champion, TD!

TD lifts his Belt up in the air as explosions go off.

Tarble: I have got to say; TD has really been impressive lately.

Vegeta: He's on a winning streak, He's beaten the best like the Toon World Champion Naruto and the AWF Champion Randy Rand.

Tarble: Well, those matches were won by distractions.

Vegeta: Shut up, Tarble. And lastly, TD won the IC Title at Bragging Rights. That's impressive!

Tarble: Snap requested this match on Animated when TD came out saying that he was the most dominant in the business.

Mr. Comantator: That was when he was a fan favorite.\

Desire: Now he's a little smarter.

The match starts as TD slaps Snap. Snap then starts pummeling TD, bounces off the ropes, and Spears TD. He picks TD up and DDTs him. He starts yelling out as the fans boo him. He then starts stomping on TD before the ref pulls him off. Snap then grabs TD's neck and puts him in a Sleeper. TD gets up and starts carrying Snap on his back. But Snap applies more pressure, and then gives him a Sleeper Bomb. Snap then gets on the top rope and waits for TD to get up. Snap dives off, but gets caught by TD and is given a Spinebuster. TD then starts to pummel Snap non-stop until The red pulls him off. TD picks Snap up, throws him into the ropes, and gives him a Free Fall. Snap tries to get up, but TD grabs his legs and tries to put him into the Texas Cloverleaf, but Snap pushes TD off. As TD tries to get up, Snap gives him a kick to the head followed by a Neckbreaker. Snap then pins TD.

1,2…

TD kicks out. Snap bounces off the ropes and gives him a Dropkick to the side of the head. Snap tries to get ready for the Snappy Bomb, but TD reverses it and tries to put Snap into the Texas Cloverleaf. TD almost gets it locked in, but Snap pushes him into the turnbuckle. Snap bounces off the ropes and gives TD a Bulldog. Snap then gets on the top rope. He dives off and gives TD a Headbutt. Snap gets ready for a Snappy Bomb when TD gets up. He bends TD down and tries to lift him up, but TD trips Snap up, grabs his legs, and locks in the Texas Cloverleaf. Snap wiggles around as he tries to break out of the hold. TD applies pressure to Snap's legs as Snap struggles to get to the ropes. Snap then pushes TD off of him. Snap bounces off the ropes, but TD catches him and goes for a Spinebuster. But Snap turns it into a DDT. As TD gets up, Snap Dropkicks him. Snap the waits for TD to get up and tries for a Snappy Bomb again. But TD flips Snap over his head. TD then waits for Snap to get up. He goes for a Famekisser, but Snap catcher him and slams him back down to the ground. As TD gets up, Snap puts him into position for a Snappy Bomb. Zim then comes out and observes the match.

Desire: What's he doing here!

Mr. Comantator: Observing the match?

Vegeta: He better not interfere in the match!

Snap lifts TD onto his shoulders; but as soon as he's on his shoulders, TD uses Snap's strength and momentum against him and reverses it into…

Vegeta: THE FAMEKISSER! THE FAMEKISSER!

Tarble: HE'S DONE IT! HE'S DONE IT!

Desire: REALLY SNAP! REALLY!

TD then pins Snap.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Here is your winner, TD!

Desire: What a waste!

Vegeta: Finally! Animated won a match!

Zim then runs into the ring and starts pummeling Snap. Snap gets up and then receives and Alien Spear from Zim. Snap slowly gets up and Zim tries to put him in an Alien Lock, but TD comes in and gives him a Famekisser. TD then helps Snap up. Snap shakes his head in approval and shakes TD's hand, much to the crowd's chagrin.

Crowd: Snap's a Sellout! *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!*

Snap's a Sellout! *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!*

Mr. Comantator: How traitorous!

Vegeta: He's just shaking his hand! A veteran approving of a rookie! What's wrong with that!

Snap raises TD's hand as the crowd boos even more. Snap then grabs a mic.

Snap: TD, you are the best star in the ring right now! Why nobody is behind you. I don't even know! I mean, how someone can like Zim, I'll never know! But you; you're the IC Champion! You deserve better! I am now your number one supporter in WWT! Believe that!

Snap then claps for TD as he parades around the ring with his Title.

Mr. Comantator: Just kiss his ass why don't you?

(Backstage)

Bob Jones: Bob Jones here with my guest at this time, Sasquatch! Sasquatch, you face Linus Van Pelt next. Any thoughts?

Sasquatch: Linus, you better fear the next few minutes of your life! Y'see, I can destroy you just like how I destroyed your buddy Charlie Brown! I can make the rest of your career hell! You haven't seen what I can do yet!

Then Mr. TV walks in.

Mr. TV: Well then. Sasquatch, you want Linus that bad, huh? Well guess what; this match is now…A Peanuts Blanket match!

Sasquatch: What the hell?

Mr. TV: Good luck!

(Ring)

Desire: What the hell is a Peanuts Blanket Match!

Vegeta: It's a match that debuted in 1999! It was Linus vs. TJ (Recess) for the European Championship! It's like a Texas Bullrope match! You have a Blanket and four switches on four sides of the ring. The competitors are tied together by the blanket, and the star that touches all four sides wins! The blanket has a giant ball bearing on the side that can be used as a weapon.

(TWO Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Announcer: The following match is a Peanuts Blanket Match! Coming to the ring, representing the TWO, Sasquatch!

Desire: Yes! Sasquatch needs to put that Linus down! He's getting out of control!

("Flashbeagle" plays)

Announcer: And coming to the ring, from Minnesota, Linus Van Pelt!

Tarble: Linus is one of only two people who have participated in the only match of this kind! His experience will prove good for him!

Linus gets in the ring, while the ref tries to hold Sasquatch back. The ref then ties the blanket around the two. He then calls for the bell.

Tarble: Here we go!

Mr. Comantator: I can't wait to see how this plays out!

Sasquatch kicks Linus in the gut and throws him into the turnbuckle, causing it to light up.

Mr. Comantator: No Sasquatch! Your helping him!

Desire: What a stupid match!

Sasquatch saw it light up and tried to reconfigure his strategy. He then tries to suplex Linus, but Linus reverses and ties the blanket around Sasquatch's neck. He starts to choke him out as he drags him across the ring. He touvhes one corner, and causes it to light up. He then touches the next corner, making it light up. He then tries to touch the next corner, but Sasquatch grabs Linus and gives him a Back Body Drop. Sasquatch then picks Linus up and starts beating him with the Metal Ball Bearing. He pummels him with it until Linus grabs the Bearing and throws it in Sasquatch's face. Linus throws Sasquatch, and as Sasquatch comes back, Linus gives him a Crossbody. Linus then gets on the apron and ties the blanket around Sasquatch's neck. He then applies more pressure by pulling on the rope, causing Sasquatch to squirm around for air. Linus lets go as Sasquatch is about to pass out. Linus goes around the ring and tries to tag the four corners, but Sasquatch regains consciousness, pulls Linus back, and gives him a Reverse Suplex. Sasquatch then grabs the Ball Bearing and smacks Linus in the face with it. Sasquatch then goes out the ring, dragging Linus, and grabs two chairs. He then places Linus's head on one chair, and grabs the other chair. He tries to smash Linus's head between the chairs, but Linus moved out of the way and kicked the Chair into Sasquatch's face. Sasquatch stumbles around a bit before Linus gives him an Enzuguiri. Linus then grabs the Blanket, ties it around Sasquatch's neck, and gives him the L-Swing. He then starts to drag Sasquatch around the ring. He tags one corner. He tags another corner. He tags the third corner.

Desire: COME ON SASQUATCH!

Vegeta: He's got it! He's got it!

Linus gets to the fourth corner, but Ash comes gets in the ring and Spears Linus. He then grabs him, and starts beating him in the head with the Ball Bearing. He then grabs the blanket and starts his way around the ring. He tags the corner for Sasquatch by making Sasquatch's hand touch it. He touches the first…second…third…and finally, the fourth.

(Bell Rings)

Announcer: Here is your winner, Sasquatch!

Vegeta: DAMMIT! KETCHUM!

Desire: YES! TWO WINS AGAIN!

Ash then picks Linus up and gives him an Attitude Adjustment.

Vegeta: So…are we having the match!

Tarble: I think we might see that match!

Vegeta: Well…**something **good came out of this.

(Backstage)

We see Misty, Rex, and Noah backstage.

Misty: Are you guys ready?

Rex: READY! I AM READY!

Noah: We're facing Tag Team Champions! We have to be 110%!

Rex: Oh yeah! We're gonna be on a wave of awesome after this match!

Noah: Let's go pal!

Rex: Right after you!

(Ring)

Tarble: I hope our team can match up with the Tag Champs of WWT!

Vegeta: Are you kidding! A Nerd and an Incompetent Alien! Against an Evo and a Kickboxer! Yeah, we're not going to match up with them!

Desire: Yeah, Jimmy and Zim do suck! But they are WWT, so I need to cheer for them.

Mr. Comantator: Whatever.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, accompanied by Misty, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, The WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim!

Mr. Comantator: Oh yeah! Our Tag Team Champs are here! It's time for these Pros to show those Joes how we do things!

Vegeta: Yeah right! What do you guys do, Yell "Nickelodeon" all day while beating on their teammates!

(Generator Rex Theme plays)

Goofy: And their opponents, Animated's Rookies, accompanied by BoBo HaHa, Generator Rex and Noah!

Tarble: These rookies show promise! They could be Animated Tag Team Champions one day!

Desire: Yeah, when the whole Tag Division dies.

The Bell Rings as Rex and Jimmy start out. They lock up, and Jimmy puts Rex in a Headlock. Rex pushes Jimmy off and into the ropes. Jimmy gives Rex Shoulder Block and then bounces off the ropes. Rex dodges Jimmy once, and then gives him a Monkey Toss. Jimmy gets up, and Rex gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop. And then he finishes him off with a DDT. Rex yells as the crowd gets pumped up. He then tags in Noah. Noah jumps in and starts kicking Jimmy's legs, and gives him a Knee Stomp. As Jimmy gets up, Noah gives him a kick to the head. Noah tries to pick Jimmy up, but Jimmy bounces Noah's jaw off of his head and gives him a Dropkick. He then tags in Zim. Zim runs in and Clotheslines Noah, and follows it up with another Clothesline. Zim then puts Noah in a Front Headlock. Noah struggles, but finally gets up and flips Zim over his head. Noah then runs up to Zim, but Zim counters and tries to put Noah in the Alien Lock. But Noah gets up and lifts Zim off of him. Zim gets up and is greeted by a kick to the side, followed by a kick to the other side. As Zim bends over, Noah gets in a stance and kicks Zim in the neck. Zim sits up, and Noah then kicks Zim in the temple. He then pins Zim.

1,2…

Zim kicks out.

Mr. Comantator: So close! Come one Zim!

Tarble: Noah was one second from a victory!

Noah goes to tag in Rex, but Zim grabs his leg, trips him up, and locks in an Ankle Lock. Noah beats on the ground as tries to get to the ropes, but Zim drags him back. Noah then tries to push himself up, and then kicks Zim in the back of the neck. Noah tags in Rex, who rushes in and tackles Zim to the ground. Rex gets on the top rope and waits for Zim to get up. He dives off, but is given a Dropkick to the gut. Zim then stumbles over and tags in Jimmy. Jimmy waits for Rex to get up and gives him a Heart Punch. He then gives Rex an Exploder Suplex, and ends it with a Leg Drop. Jimmy then picks Rex up, but Rex flips Jimmy over his head. Rex leans on the ropes, tired from the match. Jimmy gets on his knees, and Rex gives him a punch to the head. Rex gets on the top rope again and waits for Jimmy to get up. When he gets up, Rex dives off and lands a Flying Clothesline. Rex then gets ready for his finisher. He throws Jimmy to the turnbuckle, and then Clotheslines him. Rex then places Jimmy on the top turnbuckle. He then gets on the top rope and places Jimmy on his shoulders, Samoan Drop style. He then yells out and dives off the turnbuckle forward, and slams Jimmy to the ground (Remember Mr. Kennedy's/Mr. Anderson's first finisher).

Vegeta: That's his finishing move! The Evo Smash!

Desire: Boring!

Rex crawls over to Jimmy slowly.

Tarble: Come one Rex!

Rex puts his hand over Jimmy.

1…

2…

JIMMY KICKS OUT!

Vegeta: WHAT!

Rex crawls over to his corner to tag in Noah, while Jimmy tries to tag in Zim. They both tag in their partners at the same time. Zim Clotheslines Noah, and then gives him a Pumphandle Suplex. Zim then stalks Noah for an Alien Spear. Noah struggles to get up; but when he does, Zim goes for the Spear. But Noah gets out of the way and Zim crashes into the turnbuckle. Noah then rolls Zim up.

1,2…

Zim kicks out. Noah waits for Zim to get up. When he gets up, Noah places Zim on his shoulders. But Zim breaks free and gives Noah a Superkick. Zim gets into his corner, while Jimmy blind tags him. Noah then tags in Rex. Rex goes for a Suplex on Zim, but Zim reverses and kicks Rex in the head. Jimmy then gets in the ring, gets Rex down to the mat, and goes for the Neutron Lock. Noah comes in and breaks the lock, but Zim runs in and tackles him out of the ring. As Jimmy gets up, Rex kicks him in the groin, bounces off the ropes, and goes for a Scissors Kick. But Jimmy dodges it, grabs his legs, and locks him in the Neutron Lock.

Mr. Comantator: YES! THE NEUTRON LOCK! NOBODY BREAKS OUT OF THE NEUTRON LOCK!

Desire: And Noah's not there to help him!

Vegeta: NO! COME ON, REX!

Rex tries to break free, but Jimmy keeps the hold locked in. He keeps applying pressure as Rex screams in pain. He tries to crawl to the ropes, but Jimmy just drags him back to the middle of the ring. After an extended stay in the hold, Rex finally taps out to the Neutron Lock.

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, The WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy and Zim!

Tarble: After a hard fought battle, Rex and Noah lost to the Tag Champions of WWT.

Mr. Comantator: It was an epic match! Those rookies could be Tag Champs at any time!

Rex and Noah meet up in the ring. Rex apologizes and Noah says it's okay. Jimmy and Rex then get in the ring and shake hands with the rookies.

Desire: This is just sickening!

(Backstage)

Penny: Penny here! And My guest at this time is the TWA Champion, Chase Young! Chase, you have to defend your title against a surprise opponent! Your thoughts?

Chase: That mystery opponent doesn't matter. What matters is how I dispose of him. I can take out any opponent. So don't count on me losing the following match.

Meanwhile, Ben Tennyson (Animated) is getting ready for his VGW World Championship Match.

Kevin: Why do you get all the good matches?

Ben: Cause, I'm Ben Tennyson. I just get things.

Gwen: Ben, this is an awesome opportunity! You could be a World Champion!

Ben: Yeah. This is a great chance! I shouldn't waste it! I'm putting my all into this! Tonight's my night!

Kevin: Don't get a heart attack! Just keep training.

Ben: Right!

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Inspector Gadget: The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the TWA World Championship!

(BGM: Broken Dreams)

IG: Coming to the ring, The TWA World Champion, Chase Young! (Crowd Boos)

Chase walks in with and gets in the ring. He then stares at the ramp as he waits for his opponent.

IG: And the challenger…

Chase waits for a minute until…

(Xiaolin Showdown Theme plays)

Raimundo comes out excitedly as he starts bouncing around. He then points to Chase and gestures that he'll have the Title around his waste. He gets in the ring and stares at Chase.

Tarble: Animated's resident High-Flyer is going to get a shot at not only the TWA Title, but against his arch-nemesis too!

Shaggy: Don't get cocky! Chase knows Rai's move-set! So Chase has a major advantage!

(Don't You Wish You Were Me? by Chris Jericho Plays)

Bender: Wait! It's Mr. Eddy! He's going for the Belt too!

Mr. Eddy walks in the ring and poses.

(Goldust's Theme plays)

The arena turns red as Red-Dust comes out.

Hikage: Red-Dust! He's going to help CASZ out get a Championship!

Red-Dust gets in the ring and blows his breath into Chase's face. The ref takes the Belt and raises in the air as the TWA Title graphic comes on the screen. The ref hands the Belt to the announcer and orders the Timekeeper to ring the Bell. Red-Dust goes after Chase as Rai goes after Mr. Eddy. Rai gives Eddy a kick to the gut followed by a punch to the face. Eddy counters with a few punches and puts him in a Headlock. Rai lifts Eddy up and slams him back down. Rai bounces off the ropes and gives Eddy a kick to the jaw. Meanwhile, Red-Dust gives Chase a few uppercuts. He then bends Chase down and gives him a powerful uppercut. He then tries to stomp his knee on his back, but Chase lifts him off. He then throws Red-Dust into a turnbuckle. He runs up to him, but Red-Dust moves out of the way and Dropkicks him into the turnbuckle. Red-Dust then Powerslams Chase. Rai then throws Eddy into Red-Dust. Rai jumps off the ropes, and lands a Moonsault onto Red-Dust. He then picks up Chase, who punches him in the gut and gives him a Spinebuster. Chase picks Rai up and starts pummeling him, and then picks him up and gives him a Backbreaker. He then throws Rai out the ring. Red-Dust gets up and clips Chase's legs, causing him to trip. Red-Dust locks Chase in an Ankle Lock and starts to apply pressure. Chase is about to tap, when Mr. Eddy runs in and slams Red-Dust down to the mat. Eddy then bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Chase's head back to the mat. He then jumps up and stomps on his back. Eddy then pins him.

1,2…

Chase kicks out. Eddy waits for Chase to get up. When he does, he bounces off the ropes, but is caught by Red-Dust and lifted in the air and slammed back down. Red-Dust then Leg Drops both Mr. Eddy and Chase Young. He then waits for one of them to get up. But Rai gets on the turnbuckle from outside and gives Red-Dust an Overcastle. He then gets on the apron, jumps over the ropes, and lands a Seated Senton on a recovering Chase Young. Rai gets on the top rope and tries for an Airsault, but Red-Dust catches him and gives him a Pumphandle Slam. He then knees him in the chest. Red-Dust turns around and is greeted by a right fist from Chase. He then hooks his arms and gives him a DDT. Chase stumbles up and tries to get ready to finish him, when Eddy runs in and hits Chase with the SpearED. Eddy then sees what he's done and goes for the pin.

1,2…

Rai breaks up the count. Rai throws Eddy out the ring and follows it up by throwing Red-Dust out the ring. Chase tries to get up, but Rai throws him out too. As they all try to get up, Rai bounces off the ropes and dives outside the ring. But Chase catches him and drives him into the steel post. Chase then is hit with a Facebuster from Eddy. He then kicks Red-Dust in the groin and throws him into the barricade. He rolls Chase into the ring and tries to pin him. But Chase immediately gets up and kicks Eddy in the face. He then puts him on his shoulders and goes for the Prophecy (Double-Armed DDT), but Red-Dust runs in and gives Chase a Flying Shoulder Block. He then picks up Eddy and gives him the Curtain Call. He goes for the pin.

1,2…

Rai breaks the count. Rai jumps off the ropes an lands a Crossbody. He then waits for Red-Dust to get up and lands the Windbreaker (S.O.S, Kofi Kingston's other finisher). Rai goes to pin him, but Eddy gives Rai the SpearED. Eddy goes for the pin, but Chase gets up, kicks Eddy in the gut, hooks both of his arms, and lands the Prophecy. He then pins Eddy.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

IG: Here is your winner, and STILL TWA World Champion, Chase Young!

Shaggy: Chase just proved why he's a great World Champion!

Bender: DANG! Mr. Eddy almost had it!

Bumblebee: Red-Dust would've won if it wasn't for Rai!

Vegeta: Damn, you can't be serious! We had it! MR. EDDY!

Scooby: TWA will never part with its World Title!

As Chase is about to leave, the lights go out. Suddenly, Itachi is right next to Chase Young. Itachi grabs his neck and gives him a Chokeslam. He then takes his Title and raises it in the air. He then looks at it again and lays it on Chase.

Vegeta: Apparently, TWA doesn't have a good World Championship!

Shaggy: Itachi just doesn't have taste!

Scooby: Reah! No taste at all!

(Backstage)

We see the Bully Fighting Front in a room getting pumped up.

Ezio: Tonight, we show The Bullies that might does not make right! The Bullies reign of terror ends tonight! They will not hurt anyone anymore!

Others: YEAH!

Ezio: I will now let my good friend Gingka take the stand.

Gingka then gets on the chair and talks.

Gingka: Thanks Ezio! Now, with Randy Rand taking on Wolfgang, the head of the snake will be occupied! So we get the body and tail! And the body and tail can't operate without the head! Those Bullies can't do anything without Wolfgang there to tell them what to do! So we need to take advantage of this and destroy The Bullies tonight! So that AWF, CAWF, WWT, CWF, CASZ, VGW, TWA, and Animated can be safe! So that every Anime can be safe! Are you ready!

Others: Yeah!

Gingka: I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that weak-ass reply! I said…ARE, YOU, READY!

Others: YEAH!

Gingka: ARE YOU READY!

Others: HELL YEAH!

Gingka: LET'S GO!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAAH!

**So in this chapter, TD defeats Snap and Snap becomes TD's number one advocate on WWT after they beat down Zim. Sasquatch defeats Linus in a Peanuts Blanket Match (Due to Ash's interference). Rex and Noah lose to Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim, the WWT Tag Team Champions. But they put up such a good fight, Zim and Jimmy gained new respect for them! Also, Chase Young defended his Title against Raimundo, Mr. Eddy and Red-Dust. But Itachi came out and Chokeslammed Chase and stared at his TWA Championship! Why is he doing this! Also, The Bully Fighting Front is getting pumped up for their important match against The Bullies!**

**Next Chapter, Haruhi comes out with the first SOS Chat Segment! And the major battle is here! The Bully Fighting Front vs. The Bullies in a 16-Man Tag Team Elimination Match with an Animated Hall of Famer as Special Guest Referee! Don't miss it!

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! For the 8 authors involved in the 16-Man Tag Match, can you please tell me your participants again. I have the following:

Animated: Gingka

AWF: Inuyasha

CAWF: Undertaker

CWF: Rojo Bat

CASZ :Shinichiro Nakagami

TWA :Hector Montoyal

WWT: ?

VGW: Ezio

That's what I have. If you want to make last minute changes, your free to do so. So I just need WWT's entry. Can you give me your entry, Yosi ? Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Also check out TWA, AWF, CWF, CASZ, CAWF, WWT, VGW, AWE, Game Wrestling Alliance, and Animated! See you next time!


	6. SOS Chat & 16 Man Tag Team Match

A/N: Next Chapter Time! Hope you guys enjoyed this so far! I also have a new promotion to tell you about! CCW: Cartoon Championship Wrestling by DPatters0n. It's pretty good! Also, check out The Extreme Icon Asheel's Total Championship Wrestling. It's an OC type wrestling promotion. Well advertisement over, time for the new chapter!

* * *

We see the ring filled with chairs and a table with a mic on it. There's a small café in the corner also.

Desire: What is this crap in the ring!

Bumblebee: It's time for SOS Chat!

(Hare Hare Yukai Song plays)

The SOS Brigade comes out, with Mikuru wearing a maid's outfit.

Tarble: Does that girl ever give Mikuru a break?

They get in the ring as the logo in the corner turns into a shiny SOS Logo.

Haruhi: HI PEOPLE! Haruhi Suzumiya here! And this is SOS CHAT!

Kyon: GAH! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!

Haruhi: I shouldn't have brought you with me. Your no fun at all! Anyway, this segment, The SOS Chat, will have top stars and people of interest (Like Espers, Aliens, or Time Travelers!) being interviewed by me! My first guest is going to be a great guest! He's obviously a former World Champion! My first guest is fighting tonight in a World Championship Match!

Kyon: Naruto?

Yuki: Nobita?

Itsuki: Ben Tennyson?

Mikuru: Mike Tyson?

Haruhi: Nope! People, I would like to introduce to you the first ever guest on the SOS Chat…

("We Are One" by 12 Stones plays)

Haruhi:…WOLFGANG!

Kyon: WHAT!

Wolfgang walks out on the ramp and gets in the ring. He then takes a seat.

Haruhi: Hello Wolfgang!

Wolfgang: Hello Future Hentai Star!

Haruhi: *Giggles* Thank you!

Kyon: YOU KNOW HE JUST CALLED YOU A FUTURE PORN STAR!

Haruhi: All right Wolfgang, obviously you will be fighting for a World Championship tonight.

Wolfgang: No…I will be WINNING a World Title tonight!

Haruhi: What are your thoughts on Randy Rand?

Wolfgang: Y'know I have to say, Randy is a good athlete. If only he wasn't one of you Animated Trash Heaps.

Kyon: Haruhi, you know he just came out here to trash us, right!

Haruhi: Shut up, Kyon! Sorry, my friend here is very, very rude!

Wolfgang: I can see why. He's just jealous that I have done so much more than he could ever accomplish! I am a former King of the Ring, Toon World Champion, United States Champion, ('til that brat Gingka took it!) and European Champion! He could never do that!

Kyon: Yeah, but I'm a far better person than you! You make racist remarks against Animes just because you got beaten by one! I hope Randy gives you a punt to the head and an RKO of the CELL!

Wolfgang grabs Kyon's shirt, but lets him go.

Wolfgang: I didn't come out here to make an example out of you. I came out to show you a little compilation I made. Y'see, recently started studying Anime history. And well…IT'S HORRIBLE! Look at this early 1940's Anime featuring Momotaro! It's about WWII and Japanese attacking America! You guys are horrible! Then you have Astro Boy! He wears only underwear! If I was about to die, and only "Asstro" Boy was there to help, I'd just slip into death! Then there's all of the fan service! What about that! You girls love showing off your body! I bet if I ripped off your shirt, you'd enjoy, huh!

Haruhi: Ha Ha! That's funny!

Yuki: Miss Suzumiya, I normally don't verbally speak out, but this man is just insulting us. Are you going to let him keep doing that?

Haruhi: He's not doing anything. He's just talking.

Wolfgang: …And then there's today's Anime! Animes like Magikano and elfin Lied are just filled with naked people! Have you no shame! And then there's the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!

Haruhi: WHAT!

Wolfgang: Pitiful! It has nothing but supernatural stuff on their! And you're such a perv! But then, Mikuru doesn't look half bad!

Wolfgang gets up and goes towards her, but Mikuru screams and throws hot coffee on Wolfgang.

Wolfgang: GAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL! You are SOOO going to pay for that one!

He grabs her by the collar, but is stopped by Kyon who punches him in the head. Wolfgang grabs him and gives him a Clothesline. Itsuki goes to help, but Wolfgang dodges a right from him and gives him a punch to the face. He then gives him the Wolf's Kick. The girls get out the ring as Wolfgang picks Kyon up. He puts him on his shoulders and gives him the Wasteland through the table. Wolfgang then stands in the ring raising his hands in victory.

Sonic: I can't wait for Wolfgang to get his! This is just despicable!

Henry Chan: He has no mercy for whatever Anime he comes across!

Vegeta: Yeah! I wish that every Anime watches what happens to his drones next!

(Backstage)

TW: You guys ready?

Peach: Yeas, the Bullies will finally see what it's like to get beaten up!

Jean Kazuhiza: Bullies getting an ass-kicking TONIGHT!

JC: I just hope they can stop them before they hurt…wait, what was that!

The managers go out the room to see Terry and Nick (AWF) on the ground. They follow the trail to see Ray Kon and Kai (Also AWF) on the ground. They then hear laughing from the other side of the hall.

Takari: I…hate…those…damn…BULLIES!

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following contest is a 16-Man Elimination Tag Team Match!

("We Are One" by 12 Stones plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring: Captain Brad, Big Brother, Dash, Silver Wolf, Lars, Buford, Francis, and Cash; The Bullies!

Agumon: Here we go. The battle to end it!

Vegeta: The Bullies went on a late rampage to show off their dominance. But now, they're going to be dominated!

Suddenly, the lights go off as fire goes off on the ramp. Suddenly, the Undertaker walks out on the ramp he then turns the lights on.

("Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit plays)

Suddenly, the rest of the team comes out on an Army Jeep while Gingka waves the Japanese Flag.

Goofy: And coming to the ring: Captain Gingka, Inuyasha, Rojo Bat, Norbert, Ezio, Hector Montoyal, Shinichiro Nakagami, and The Undertaker; The Bully Fighting Front!

Tarble: Here come the saviors of the cartoon wrestling world! They will fight for Anime and Toon rights!

Hikage: Tonight is revenge night, baby!

Goofy: And the Special Referee…

("Rock the Dragon" plays)

Goofy:…Animated Hall of Famer, Goku!

Vegeta: AW DAMMIT! FIRST TARBLE, NOW KAKAROT! WHAT'S NEXT, MY WIFE'S GOING TO COME DOWN!

Goku gets in the ring and waves to the fans. He then stares down The Undertaker.

Henry Chan: Why is he looking at our representative?

Tarble: Goku and The Undertaker have had bad blood ever since the mid-90s. Undertaker took Goku's Toon World Championship, and Goku took Undertaker's stole WWE Championship later on. They both don't really like each other.

Gorilla Monsoon: Well he better not make us lose tonight!

Shaggy: But it's also to The Bullies disadvantage because Goku is an Anime!

The Bell Rings as Hector Montoyal starts out with Silver Wolf. They get into a lockup, but Silver pokes Hector in the eye and kicks him in the gut. He bounces off the ropes, but Hector jumps up in the air. He then rebounds and gives Silver a Crossbody. He then jumps off the ropes and gives Silver a Hurricarana. Silver stumbles up and receives a Capoiera Kick to the neck. He then tags in Shinichiro. He gets on the top rope and gives Silver Wolf a Flying Clothesline. He then picks him up and gives him a suplex. He picks Silver up, but gets a punch to the jaw. Silver goes to tag in Francis. Francis runs in and Shoulder Blocks Shinichiro, and then gives him an Elbow Drop. Francis bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash, but Shinichiro rolls out the way. He then waits for Francis to get up and gives him a Dropkick. Shinichiro then goes and tags in Norbert. Norbert gets on the top rope and lands a Missile Dropkick. He then bounces off the ropes and gives Francis an Overcastle. As Francis gets up, Norbert goes for a Neckbreaker, but Francis catches him and turns it into a Pumphandle Slam. Francis goes to his corner and tags in Big Brother.

Vegeta: Oh no! Here comes the big guy!

Hikage: Houston, we have a fat-ass.

Big Brother grabs Norbert by the head and tosses him into the turnbuckle. He then runs up to the corner and smashes Norbert into it. He stumbles around until BB gives him an enormous Spear. He then picks him up and puts him in a Bearhug. As he walks around, he's unaware that Ezio tags himself in. Ezio gets on the top rope as the ref tells BB to let go of Norbert. BB turns around and is hit with a Missile Dropkick. BB stumbles around as Ezio tags in Inuyasha. Inuyasha bounces off the ropes and smashes BB's head on his knee. As BB stumbles around, Inuyasha tags in Undertaker. Undertaker then comes in and Chokeslams BB. He then tags in Rojo Bat. Rojo gets on the top rope, dives off, and hits the Frog Splash. He then pins BB.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Big Brother has been eliminated!

Desire: HOW!

Ristar: I'm sure they had a strategy to take out Big Brother! Their big boy is OUT!

Terrence gets in the ring and tries to catch Rojo, who's jumping around the ring. Rojo the gives Terrence an Enzuguiri. Rojo then jumps off the ropes and gives Terrence a Moonsault. Rojo waits for him to get up and goes for a knee, but Terrence catches him and pushed him back down. Terrence puts Rojo in a Front Headlock, and then gives him a DDT. Terrence grabs him and the gives him a Standing Powerslam. Terrence drags Rojo Bat to his corner and tags in Dash. Dash gets in the ring and Knees Rojo in the back. He then picks Rojo up and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex. Dash then puts Rojo in a Leg Lock. Rojo gets out of it, and bounces off the ropes, but Dash reverses, gets behind Rojo, and gives him a German Suplex. He then picks Rojo up and gives him a Front Slam. Dash then stalks Rojo as he gets up. He gets behind Rojo, but Rojo gives him a kick to the chest. He then goes to his corner and tags in Norbert. Norbert gets in the ring and gives Dash a Dropkick. He then gives him a Clothesline. Norbert then gets ready as Dash gets up. He picks him up for the Beaver Fever, but Dash breaks free and bounces Norbert off the ropes. He then gets behind Norbert and gives him the Varsity Victory (Angle Slam/Olympic Slam). He then pins Norbert.

1,2,3!

Desire: Norbert may be in the TWO, but he should've known better than to join up with those losers. (This takes place before Lock Show and before Norbert leaves the TWO)

Mr. Comantator: Those Bullies do have some skill.

Hector comes in as he jumps off the ropes and lands a Crossbody. He then starts kicking him repeatedly until he finally gives him a Hurricarana. Hector gets on the top rope and in about to dive off. But Dash distracts the ref as Lars pulls the ropes, making Hector fall on the turnbuckle crotch first. Brad then sees that, runs on the turnbuckle, and tosses him off the turnbuckle. Brad then tags in Lars. Lars runs up to Hector and gives him a Neck Noogie. He then pins Hector.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Hector Montoyal is eliminated!

Shaggy: Oh man! Those Bullies don't know when to stop cheating!

Scooby: Reah! Darn cheaters!

Undertaker walks in. He starts he grabs Lars by the neck and throws him into the turnbuckle. He then starts wearing him out with continuous punches. He then Irish Whips him to the ropes. When Lars rebounds, Taker gives him a Free Fall Slam. Undertaker then picks him up and throws him into the turnbuckle. He then goes over there and gives him a Snake Eyes. He then bounces off the ropes and gives him a Big Boot to the face. Taker then waits for Lars to get up. He grabs Lars's neck, but Brad tags himself in. Taker Chokeslams Lars, but Brad gets in the ring and drives Taker into the turnbuckle. Brad then punches Taker in the gut and DDTs him. Brad repeatedly stomps on Undertaker and then knees him in the face. As Undertaker gets up, Brad bounces off the ropes and clips Taker's leg, causing him to fall. Brad puts Undertaker in a Front Headlock, but Undertaker lifts Brad up and slams him back down to the mat. As Brad stumbles up, Undertaker grabs his arm and gets on the turnbuckle. He walks the ropes and goes for the Old School; but Brad catches him and gives him a Powerslam. Undertaker gets up and receives a Russian Leg Sweep. Brad then waits for him to get up. He goes for a Dillweed Chop, but Taker grabs his hand and gives him a Chokeslam. He then pins Brad.

1,2…

Brad kicks out. Taker goes up to Goku and starts arguing with him. Goku tells him he did the count as fast as he could. Taker gets in his face and Goku does it also. Taker turns around, but then gives Goku a right jab. Goku responds with a Clothesline. The two legends get into a brawl as Taker goes to Chokeslam him. But Brad grabs Taker and gives him the Wet Willie. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Undertaker is eliminated! Bullies: 7, Fighting Front: 5!

Vegeta: DAMMIT KAKAROT! YOU COST US UNDERTAKER!

Gorilla: For a Legend, he's pretty stupid!

Henry: Great! We lost Taker! We're down 7 to 5!

Rojo bat comes in, and takes Brad down with a Knee. Rojo bounces off the ropes and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Brad catches him and gives him a Pumphandle Slam. Brad then tags in Lars and he gives Rojo a Snap Suplex. Lars then Leg Drops Rojo. He then sees Rojo get up and goes for a Neck Noogie, but Rojo pushes him off. He gets to his corner and tags in Shinichiro. He gives Lars a Snap Neckbreaker, and then gives him a Bulldog. He then gets on the top rope and goes for the Ghetto Stomp, but Lars catches him and gives him a Powerbomb. Lars and Shinichiro crawl to their corners in order to tag in their partners. Lars tags in Buford, and Shinichiro tags in Gingka. Gingka gets in the ring and Clotheslines Buford. Gingka gets on the turnbuckle, dives off, and lands a Crossbody. Gingka then knees Buford and gives him a Neckbreaker. Gingka picks him up, but Buford hits him in the gut and gives him a Facebuster. Buford then sees that Gingka is down and goes for the Van Stompp. He jumps up, but Gingka moves out the way. As Buford stumbles, Gingka bounces of the ropes and gives him a Pegasus Spear. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Buford is eliminated! Bullies: 6, FF: 5!

Vegeta: Yeah! Gingka is picking up business!

Cash comes in and goes for Gingka, but Gingka goes to tag in Ezio. He Clotheslines him and then gives him a Bulldog. Ezio gets on the top rope, dives off, and lands a Diving Spear. He bounces off the ropes, but Cash trips him up. Cash then bounces off the ropes, while Francis tags himself in, and goes for a Leg Drop. But Ezio moves out the way. Ezio then receives a Powerful Clothesline. Francis flings Ezio into his corner, and Rojo tags himself in. He dives off and gives Francis a very powerful kick to his side. He the gives him a Leg Drop. Rojo gets on the top rope and goes for a Frog Splash, only for Francis to move out the way. He then grabs Rojo and gives the CWF Champion the Greystun (Stunner). He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Rojo Bat has been eliminated! Bullies: 6, FF: 4!

Bender: Oh crap! We're down by two!

Ezio then gets in the ring. He Spears Francis and then attacks the other Bullies. He then tries to Irish Whip Francis, but he reverses and Ezio goes into the corner. Francis runs up to him, but Ezio counters and kicks Francis in the face. He then gets on the top rope, dives off, and lands a Twisting Shoulder Block. He then stalks him for the Hidden Blade (Killswitch), but Francis grabs him by the neck and gives him a Piledriver. Francis pulls Ezio up, but he gets a Jawbreaker in return. As Francis stumbles around, Ezio gets up and gives him the Hidden Blade. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Francis has been eliminated! Bullies: 5, FF: 4!

Ristar: All right! Ezio is helping out the cause!

Sonic: We need all the help we can get!

Ezio goes to tag in Inuyasha, but Silver Wolf drags him back and gives him a Backcracker. Silver Wolf gives him a Hip Toss, and then follows it with a Monkey Toss. Silver Wolf gets on the top rope and gives Ezio a Hurricarana. As Ezio stumbles up, Silver Wolf grabs him by the head and gives him an Inverted Suplex. Silver Wolf bounces him off the ropes, as Inuyasha tags himself in, and gives him a Powerslam. Inuyasha grabs him by the neck, but Silver Wolf breaks free and tags in Cash. Cash runs in and goes for a Jumping DDT, but Inuyasha turns it into a Spinebuster. As Cash gets up, Inuyasha gives him a Heart Punch. He then lifts him up high in the air and gives him a Press Slam. Cash gets up before Inuyasha grabs his neck and gives him the Chokeslam. He then pins Cash.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Cash has been eliminated! Bullies: 4, FF: 4!

Agumon: For the first time in this match, both teams are even!

Guilomon: We have it, let's go!

Lars comes in and goes for a Clothesline, but Inuyasha grabs his neck. He lifts him up, but Lars reverses and clips Inuyasha's leg. He then puts him in a Figure Four Leg Lock. Inuyasha grabs a rope, and Lars lets go. He tries to tag in Brad, but Inuyasha pulls him back and gives him a very powerful German Suplex. Inuyasha then tags in Shinichiro. Shinochiro bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Lars's legs. Shinichiro gives Lars a Neckbreaker. He then picks him up and gives him a Double Armed DDT. Shinichiro gets on the top rope and dives off, but Lars catches him. Ezio tags himself in as Lars connects with a Spinebuster. Ezio puts Lars in a Full Nelson and tries to make him tap. But Silver Wolf tags himself in. Silver then bounces off the ropes. Ezio lets go of Lars at the last minute as Silver Wolf gives him the Silver Paw (Clothesline From Hell). He then pins Ezio.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Ezio has been eliminated! Bullies: 4. FF: 3!

Ristar: Darn it! Ezio was doing so good too!

Sonic: Well he made his contribution, so he's okay!

Inuyasha gets back in and goes on a rampage. He Spears Lars into the turnbuckle. He then gives him a Sidewalk Slam. He knocks Brad, Dash, and Silver Wolf off the apron. He then Spears Lars. As Lars gets up, Inuyasha gives him a Chokeslam. He then pins Lars.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Lars is eliminated! Bullies: 3, FF: 3!

Agumon: WOW! That was quick! Inuyasha cleared the ring!

Guilomon: Now get that Silver Wolf!

Silver Wolf walks in, and is given a brief Big Boot. As he gets up he is given powerful Shoulder Block. He then picks him up and gives him a Chokeslam also. He then pins Silver Wolf.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Silver Wolf is eliminated! Bullies: 2, FF: 3!

Agumon: ALL RIGHT! For the first time in this match, The FF has the most stars!

Desire: The Bullies will still win.

Brad goes in as he slaps Dash's hand. Inuyasha goes and tackles Brad to the ground. He then goes to give him a Chokeslam. He Chokeslams Brad…

Agumon: YES! HE'S GOT HIM! HE'S GOING TO PIN THE CAPTAIN!

Shaggy: Come on, Inuyasha!

…but Dash comes in from behind and gives Inuyasha the Varsity Victory. He then pins Inuyasha.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Inuyasha is out!

Guilomon: WHAT! HOW!

Desire: Brad slapped Dash's hand, AKA, TAGGIN HIM IN! The FF is so DAMN STUPID!

Gingka, seeing as he's the only one left, comes in and fights Brad. Gingka goes behind Brad and gives him a Russian Leg Sweep. He then gets on the top rope and goes for a Splash, but Dash moves out the way. He then goes and locks in the Ankle Lock on Gingka. Gingka flails around helplessly as Dash applies more pressure. Gingka hops up and tries to break free, but Dash just lifts him up and slams him back down. Gingka almost grabs the ropes, but Dash drags him back out. Gingka is about to tap, but he finally pushes Dash off of him and into Brad, who falls onto the VGW announce table. As Dash recovers, Gingka rolls him up.

1,2,3!

Goofy: Dash is out!

Desire: HOW! This is ridiculous! Gingka just can't hit Brad! He's not the legal man!

Vegeta: Well now he is! KILL HIM, GINGKA!

Gingka walks out the ring and slams Brad's head into the VGW Table. He then suplexes him onto it. Gingka gets on top of the table and puts him on his shoulders, but Brad gets loose and gives Gingka the Wet Willie on the table.

Ristar: AW MAN! GINGKA'S LAYED OUT ON OUR TABLE!

Sonic: COME ON, MAN! YOU GOTTA GET UP!

Brad gets in the ring as the ref counts.

1…

2…

3…

Vegeta: Aw man!

4…

5…

Gingka stumbles off the table and onto the floor.

6…

7…

Gingka gets on the apron, but falls off.

8…

Gingka gets one hand on the apron.

9…

Gingka gets one knee on the apron.

Te…

GINGKA'S ROLLS BACK IN THE RING!

Vegeta: YES!

Scooby: Gingka, win it, NOW!

Brad grabs Gingka's neck and goes for the Wet Willie, but Gingka throws him off. He bounces off the ropes, and gives Brad a Lariat. He then gets on the top rope. When Brad gets up, Gingka dives off and lands a Wheel Kick. Brad tries to get up, but Gingka grabs his neck and gives him an Impaler DDT. Gingka then backs into a corner and waits for Brad to get up. As Brad stumbles up, Gingka bounces off the ropes and goes for a Pegasus Spear. But Brad dodges it and makes Gingka hit a turnbuckle. Brad then gets on the top rope, and sees that Gingka is down. He dives off for an Elbow, but Gingka rolls out of the way. Gingka then gets up and stalks Brad again. But The Bullies try to come back in again. The Ref deals with them as Gingka still stalks Brad. But out of nowhere, Wolfgang runs in and gives a surprised Gingka a Wolf's Kick. Wolfgang rolls out the ring and runs through the crowd as Brad gets up. Brad then picks Gingka up and gives him the Wet Willie. He then pins Gingka.

1,2,3!

Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Bumblebee: AW DAMMIT!

Mr. Comantator: Wolfgang, you son of a bitch! You cost us a victory!

Desire: YEAH! BULLIES FOR…

Vegeta: SHUT YOU FUCKING FACE!

Agumon: I can't believe this! We had it! We had it! Bullies, you no good cheating shitchompers!

Shaggy; ZOINKS! This is a disaster!

Gorilla Monsoon: WHY! WHY! WE WERE SOOOO CLOSE!

Sonic: I can't believe this! Why! HOW!

Iroh: This is a dark day in Cartoon Wrestling.

Tarble: Indeed, General, I can't believe…wait, LOOK!

As Brad celebrates in the ring, Shinichiro is on the top rope.

Bumblebee: WAIT! SHINICHIRO WASN'T ELIMINATED!

Vegeta: WAIT, YOUR RIGHT! COME ON, KID! IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!

As Brad turns around, Shinichiro dives off the turnbuckle and gives him a powerful Ghetto Stomp to Brad's chest. He then scrambles over to Brad and pins him as Goku makes the count.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, The Bully Fighting Front!

Vegeta: YES! YES! YES! THEY'VE DONE IT!

Hikage: SHINICHIRO'S A HERO!

Bumblebee: THE BULLIES HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!

Wolfgang looks on in the crowd and starts to yell and scream. Brad gets up and yells at Goku. He then slaps him and tries to beat on him. But Goku pushes him off and gives him the Drill Kick (A Spinning Dropkick).

Vegeta: I never thought I'd say this, but…DROP HIM, KAKAROT!

Shaggy: We're safe once again!

Meanwhile, the other teammates come out, along with a bunch of other stars, and lift Shinichiro up on their shoulders.

Tarble: Shinichiro was certainly a dark horse of this match! He pulled out an incredible victory for everyone!

Sonic: This is a great moment! I am happy to witness this event!

Hikage: I think Shinichiro should be rewarded when we get back to CASZ!

(GMs's Office)

TW: Good! Hopefully that shut The Bullies up for a minute!

Jean Kazuhiza: I didn't see Shinichiro doing that! He's a hero!

Charles Roberts: Yep! Now we can look ahead now!

Mr. TV: Yep! We don't have to look out for ambushes!

Takari: Yeah! Now I just need Randy Rand to take care of Wolfgang!

JC: Yeah! He can't interfere and think he won't get a punishment!

Mr. Cartoon: Yeah! And they can guarantee that!

Peach: I just hope they get the message that they can't interfere in random promotions!

TW: Well hey guys, let's stop talking about that and look forward to this next match!

**So the first ever SOS Chat had the intolerable Wolfgang as the first ever guest. And his insulting of Animes caused Kyon to snap; but it also cost him and Itsuki. Also, The Bullies finally got theirs! The Bully Fighting Force finally defeated The Bullies in the 16-Man Tag Team Match! And Shinichiro is the hero!**

**Next chapter: Davis takes on Tai in a Ladder Match to determine the true Leader of all Digimon! And we finally hear from the competitors of the Toon World Championship Match! Stay tuned!

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wonder, how long did it take JC 619, DJ Diddy, and Takari Takaishi to make their Crossovers? Because it might take me until January or mid-February to finish this. I want to be quick about it, so please bear with me if this takes up to mid-February. Also, do you guys think it would be a good to have a History chapter, just showing history from each of the companies. Sort of like filler so I can work on something else for a minute. Give me your opinions. Well I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Tai vs Davis Ladder Match & Interview

A/N: Another day, another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. I have finally realized that there are a lot of promotions in this. More than any of the past ones. So this is a record. Cool. Also, I'm changing Digi-Evolution's name to Digivolution. Look, it's a pun! Anyway, let's get to the chapter.

* * *

Vegeta: Well before we start this match, we had Libby interview Davis earlier today to get his thoughts. Let's take you to this interview.

(Earlier today)

Libby: Hello Davis.

Davis: Hey.

Libby: Now you already know why you're here, but if I do ask you a question you don't want to answer, please te…

Davis: Now let me cut you off right now. Y'see, I foresaw every possible question you could've asked. So let me just answer them right now. The Digi-Destined can't survive without me. I was the one representing them throughout the entire Ruthless Aggression Era after the Attitude Era. But it seemed as if Tai was always trying to take the spotlight. Taiki, Takuya, Marcus, and Takato may say that they're not well known; but they didn't have to live in the shadow of a former Digi-Destined! Tai kept popping up, making me look bad! He doesn't know when to step down! Just like Ash Ketchum, he keeps popping up when nobody wants to see him! He's old, crusty, and useless! But unlike Ash, Tai can't stay relevant! At least Ash gets attention when he comes up! Tai's lackluster career consists of ONE World Championship, two Tag Team Championships with Matt, And that's it! All in the period of 1999-2001! He hasn't done anything else! But he claims to be a leader! He's no Leader of all of Digimon! He's just a tool! A fake! He can't win anything! And tonight is no different. After I destroy him in our ladder match, he won't be able to steal the spotlight from real stars! And then I'll start my new, one month plan to become Toon World Champion! That is all.

He leaves the interview room.

(Present)

Vegeta: He makes valid points. Tai hasn't done anything since winning the Tag Team Championship in 2001. The only reason he's remembered is for being the Self-Proclaimed Leader of Digimon.

Agumon: Self Proclaimed! I beg to differ! Tai has been able to keep the Digi-Destined together for a while now! He was even the one who turned them into the Digi-nWo. And while that was a bad time, he was able to carry them.

Vegeta: Your just saying that because you're his partner! Tai is just dead weight! If he's gone, nothing is different!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: The following match is a Ladder Match! The person who grabs the iconic Goggles at the top becomes the Undisputed Leader of Digimon!

(Evolution Theme plays)

Doraemon: Coming to the ring; from Odaiba, Japan; representing Digivolution; he is the Toon Cruiserweight Champion of the World; Davis Motomiya!

Davis then stops in the middle of the ramp, and the rest of Digivolution come out with a new member.

Tarble: Whoa, is that Rika (Digimon Tamers)?

Vegeta: Her toughness is definitely an asset! She can wrap up the Women's Division for them!

(Digimon Adventures Theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent; from Odaiba, Japan; representing the Digi-Destined; Tai Yagami!

Tai then stops midway and Matt, Ken, Izzy, and Sora walk out with Tai.

Agumon: Good! Tai brought in equalizers! This is now a fair fight!

Guilomon: Aw man, Takato is my friend! But he's with Davis! Who do I cheer for!

Tai gets in his corner as Davis looks at him. The Bell Rings as Tai runs up to Davis, but is redirected to the turnbuckle. Davis picks Tai up, but is slapped and pushed into the turnbuckle. Tai goes outside to grab a ladder, but Digivolution come up to him threateningly. But the Digi-Destined come up to them. Digivolution back off as Tai gets back in the ring. Tai has the ladder in his hand, but Davis gets up and Dropkicks the ladder in his face. He then grabs the Ladder and sets it up. He climbs up, but Tai stops him and slams him back down to the mat. Tai gets up and starts Dropkicking Davis. He picks him up and then starts throwing right jabs. He then bounces off the ropes, but Davis catches him on the rebound and gives him a Back Body Drop onto the ladder. Davis grabs the ladder and drops it on Tai. He then stomps on it, causing Tai to roll around in pain. Davis grabs the ladder and sets it up. He starts to climb it and starts to unhook the Goggles. But Tai gets in the ring and grabs Davis by the head. He slams it on the ladder, and then grabs his arm and slams it on the turnbuckle. Davis teeters on the ladder as he lets one hand go. Tai then grabs him by the neck and gives him a DDT off the ladder.

Agumon: OOH! That may have hurt Tai, but Davis might have a broken neck!

Vegeta: How can he even think of doing that! He could've killed him! They need to stop this match!

Agumon: Oh stop! Davis has done far worse to people!

Davis grips his neck in pain and tries to get up. Tai grabs the ladder and places it down flat on the ground. He then picks Davis up and suplexes him onto the ladder. Tai goes out the ring and grabs the Timekeeper's bell and goes back in the ring. He hits Davis in the gut, and hits him on his back. Tai then grabs the ladder and places laying upright on the turnbuckle. He grabs Davis by the legs. He then catapults Davis into the ladder. Davis tries to get up, but Tai just Dropkicks Davis into the ladder. He raises his fist and the grabs the second ladder. He then places Davis on the ladder that's on the turnbuckle. He then puts the other ladder on Davis's back. Tai then gets in the opposite corner. He runs up to Davis and sandwiches him between the ladders. Davis falls down as Tai grabs the ladder again. Tai then grabs Davis and throws him out the ring. He then grabs him and starts pummeling Davis repeatedly. Tai then kicks him in the gut and slams his head into the AWF table. He then removes the top of the table an places Davis on it. Tai then gets in ring and goes to the top of the ladder.

Agumon: Oh no, he's not thinking of doing this!

Guilomon: We better get out of here!

Agumon and Guilomon run as Tai gets to the top of ladder. He stands up and lets out a thunderous scream. Tai then jumps off the top and takes the plunge. He dives off and lands straight on Davis, destroying the table.

Vegeta: OH MY! THAT IDIOT JUST DOVE OFF THE TOP AN DLANDED ON DAVIS!

Tarble: Tai is known for doing extreme stunts back in the day! He just proved that he hasn't lost a step!

Tai and Davis lay motionless in the ring as their teams look on. Tai finally gets up slowly. He crawls to the ring and to the ladder. He gets to the top and starts to unlatch the Goggles, but Takato gets in the ring and pushes the ladder down and it takes Tai with it.

Agumon: GAH! THAT DAMN DIGIVOLUTION!

Guilomon: Wait…MY COFFEE! NO! TAI SPILLED MY COFFEE!

Agumon: Just get over it.

Takato starts stomping on Tai and picks him up. He bends him down and puts him in the Sit-Down Powerbomb position, but Tai flips him onto the ladder. Takuya comes in and hits him in the back. As Tai goes for a punch on Takuya, Takuya dodges. He is then met with an RKO from Taiki. Suddenly, Matt and Ken come in and deal with those two. Tai tries to get up, but Rika comes in and smacks him with a chair. Sora then interferes and Spears Rika out the ring. Tai then turns around and receives a DDT to the ladder from Davis. Davis then grabs the two ladders and places Tai between then. He then gets on the top rope. He dives off and lands a Guillotine Leg Drop, sandwiching him between the ladders.

Tarble: OW! Davis sandwiching Tai between the ladders! Davis wants to become Leader bad!

Vegeta: Why didn't Tai just grab the Goggles earlier when Davis was down! He's such an idiot!

Agumon: Davis just wants to become Leader; but Tai wants to teach Davis a lesson!

Guilomon: Yeah! Tai needs to show him what a TRUE Leader can do!

Vegeta: Well he's not doing a good job of that, now is he?

Agumon: Shut the hell up.

Davis the grabs Tai and kicks him in the groin. He then goes for a Pedigree, but Tai lifts him up and gives him an Alabama Slam. Tai then grabs Davis and places him in the middle of the ring on a ladder. He then sets another ladder up and climbs to the top slowly. He then raises his fist and dives off, but is caught by an interfering Taiki and given a RKO. Davis gets up and sees what happened. He thanks Taiki and starts to slowly climb the ladder. He gets his hands on the Goggles and starts to unlatch them.

Agumon: Oh no! He can't win this! NO!

Vegeta: OH YEAH!

Suddenly, Matt runs in and gives Taiki a Guitar Suplex (Just a Suplex turned into a Powerslam). Davis is still unlatching the Goggles, when Kari runs out. She gets in the ring and grabs Davis's leg. Davis tries to tell her to get off, but he doesn't want to push her off. But Rika tackles her off of Davis. Davis shifts his attention back to unlatching the Goggles as Digivolution and The Digi-Destined fight outside the ring. Davis is almost there, when someone in a leg cast and crutches comes hopping along the ramp.

Agumon: Wait, it's….TK!

Vegeta: WHAT!

Tarble: TK is still suffering from the injuries Davis gave to him in the Falls Count Anywhere Match from Bragging Rights!

TK gets in the ring, climbs the ladder, and starts smacking Davis with his crutch. He gets him on the side repeatedly, but Davis finally kicks him back down. TK grabs his leg in pain as Davis almost has the Goggles, but finally Tai gets up, climbs on Davis's side of the ladder, and grabs him. He puts him in Powerbomb position and finally pulls him from the ladder. He then Powerbombs Davis onto the flat ladder.

Agumon: AW YEAH! GET HIM!

Guilomon: NOW CLIMB THE LADDER!

Tai climbs the ladder and starts to reach for the Goggles. He starts to unlatch them, but Taiki gets in the ring and climbs up the ladder. He starts trading punches with Tai, but gets his head slammed onto the ladder. Tai finally pushes him off. Tai then finally gets the latch undone and tries remove the Goggles from the hook, but Rika runs in and tries to stop him. Kari comes in and gives her a Superkick. Takuya then gets in the ring along with Takato. They get jumped by Matt and Tai, and try to fight back. Takato kicks Ken in the groin and grabs Tai's leg. He tries to pull him down, but Tai holds on to the rope holding the Goggles. Finally has the Goggles, but suddenly Takuya and Takato pull him down, with the Goggles falling out of Tai's hands. The Goggles lay there as Taiki grabs them. But Matt grabs him and DDTs him. But Takato comes in and tries to grab the Goggles. An all-out brawl erupts as the Digi-Destined and Digivolution dog pile on The Goggles. The ref runs in and tells everyone to get off. He removes them one by one, until the person on the bottom is shown. But The Goggles are missing.

Agumon: What the…!

Vegeta: Where'd they go!

The ref then sees the person on the ground in fetal position.

Agumon: OH MY!Vegeta: IT CAN'T BE! HOW!

Tarble We need to see the tape!

The person, or actually people, were Tai and Davis on the ground with The Goggles in both of their hands. The ref then looks at the Titantron for guidance.

The Titantron show everyone dog piling on top of The Goggles. Davis and Tai, who are outside of the dog pile, rush to it. It seems as if they grabbed The Goggles, which was a little outside the pile, at the same time. A slower replay shows that…

Agumon: DAVIS! WHAT!

Guilomon: HOW CAN YOU DETERMINE THAT!

Vegeta: HA! LOOK, YOU DIGITAL TURDS! DAVIS HAD IT A FEW MILLISECONDS BEFORE TAI!

Tarble: I think he's right! Davis had it before Tai!

The ref see the result and orders the bell to be ring. He whispers something to Goofy.

Agumon: No, Tai had it down first though!

Guilomon: Yeah! He brought it down!

Vegeta: But Davis was the final person to have it in his hands!

Tarble: My brother makes a good point.

Agumon: The rules are "Whoever has the item unlatched is the winner"!

Vegeta: NO! It's "Whoever GRABS the item first wins"!

Tarble: Who did the ref choose to win.

Goofy grabs the mic and states to results as the people in the ring listen on.

Goofy: The winner is whoever had grabbed the item first! Sooo, the winner of this match, and the Leader of Digimon is…

Agumon and Guilomon: Come on…

Vegeta: Come on…

…

DAVIS!

Agumon: WHAT THE HELL!

Vegeta: YEAH! TOLD YOU!

Davis and Digivolution celebrate as they hoist the new leader up in the air.

Vegeta: Davis is the NEW Leader of Digimon!

Agumon: This is going to be worse than the Digimon Emperor.

As the Digi-Destined leave the ring, Goofy gets a message and relays it to Digivolution.

Goofy: Gawrsh! I have a new message from Charles Roberts:

The following is an Extreme Rules match! And it is for, the TWA Hardcore Championship!

(BGM: Fight With Dreams)

Goofy: Coming to the ring, From Tokyo, Japan Residing in Southfield, Michigan, he is the TWA Hardcore Champion, Sky Armington!

Sky comes from the crowd with the New York Pizza Cats. They jump Digivolution. The Pizza Cats throw Davis, Takuya, and Taiki out of the ring, and jump Davis.

Goofy: And the challenger, Takato!

The Bell Rings as Sky starts pummeling Takato in the head with a Singapore Cane. He then DDTs him onto a ladder. Sky places Takato between the ladder and stomps on it. Takato rolls around in pain as Sky picks him up. He then grabs a chair that was thrown in by one of the Pizza Cats. He then picks Takato up and gives him the Sky-Drive (Falcons Arrow) onto the chair. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, and still the TWA Hardcore Champion, Sky Armington!

Shaggy: WOW! A FAST MATCH!

Scooby: Reah! Sky is the best!

Sky celebrates by holding his Title in the air as Takuya grabs him and takes him to the back.

(Backstage)

Digivolution walk to the back while holding their necks in pain. Takari then comes up to Takuya.

Takari: Hey Takuya. Your in pain huh?

Takuya nods his head affirmatively.

Takari: Aw, that's sad. But, my friend Marcus (Digimon Data Squad) wants to cause you more pain. So tonight, you'll be facing him tonight. Good luck.

Vegeta: Now that's not fair! That idiot! He can't just put him in a match!

Agumon: He's a GM, Asswhipe. He can do that.

Tarble: I can see Digivolution trying to extend an offer to join their group.

Guilomon: I thin Marcus is smarter than that.

(Backstage)

Miss Big E: Miss Big E here, representing CWF! And tonight, my guests are the entrants for the Toon World Championship Match! Now, any thoughts from you guys?

Diego: ¡Si! I may be the youngest! ¡Muy Pequeño! Very small! But I can win this! I have the heart…

Bart: Listen kid, your little "heart speech" is heartwarming, but The Age of Bart is advancing! And nobody, not even you cattle butt-chewers, can stop destiny!

Nobita: I've done a lot in my time in AWF. I'm a former AWF Champion! But tonight, I'm faced with a large task. I am walking away the Champion!

Spongebob: Just like you Nobita, I've done a lot in WWT. I'm the favorite out of anyone in WWT. I will walk out of here as the Champion, and I'll later become WWT Television Champion.

Rocko: I'll be winning the CASZ Championship real soon. But now, Animated's Championship is calling for me. Tonight, I walk out of here with the Belt. I am the dominant one here. I promise you; tonight, my destiny will come to a climax, tonight!

AKO: *Scoff*, Really? You "Commoners" don't know anything. The Armington Dynasty is the best ever. And I'm going to add a unique Diamond on our rich history.

Cheetor: I may be new here, but I'm the VGW Intercontinental Champion! I promise you; tonight, I'm speeding my way to the victory.

Naruto: Listen: I've been Champ for only a month; but I've shown that I can be the Champ with dignity! I made this challenge! And tonight: I'm going to prove the haters WRONG! I'm walking out, STILL THE TOON WORLD CHAMPION!

?: He he, look at you second rate stars.

Miss Big E: Hey, your…

?: Slade, The AWE Champion. I was invited here by TW; and Steve is here also. I see you backwater people are enjoying your two minutes of fame.

?: Yeah, they are.

Naruto: Hey, Megaman! GWA Champion!

Megaman: Yep. The competition on GWA is boring. So tonight, I'm here to scout out competition.

Slade: Nothing here though. Just wannabes wanting to reach the greatness we have.

TW: Oh hey guys! Your GMs have said that I can put you in matches! So tonight, you're facing my Rookie Megaman X and…and…

?: Hey. How about me?

TW: Oh yeah! Tonight, your facing Megaman X and…

CCW's (DPatters0n) Krillin!

Krillin: Oh yeah. I'm going FTW tonight.

**So Davis screwed Tai to become Leader of Digimon! And Sky Armington squashed Takato to retain his TWA Hardcore Championship! Also, Takari told Takuya that he has to face Marcus from Digimon Savers! Can they make a peace offering and make him a part of Digivolution. And the competitors in the Toon World Championship Match shared their thoughts, but Slade and Megaman interrupted them. But now their in a Tag Team Match with Rookie Megaman X and CCW's Krillin! What will happen with that!**

**Next Chapter; Typhoon Cat faces Itachi in a Casket match to find out who the true Phenom is; Dekisugi faces Red; Daniel Williams faces Sokka; the Divas in the Four Team Extreme Elimination Chamber speak; and Shizuka gets a surprise visitor! Stay tuned!

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I'm doing good so far. Thanks for DPatters0n for letting me use Krillin. And thanks for Crazy Big D and KingofGothz for letting me use Megaman and Slade, respectively. You should check out CCW, GWA (They've been around longer than JC 619's CWF), and AWE. Very good promotions! And did anyone notice Takari changed his name? Hmmmm….

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. SemiFinals and Casket Match

A/N: Sorry for the looooong wait! I had problems with my PC. But now I'm back, and better than ever! (Yeah, Eric Bischoff, I know.) So now, let's get this started! Also, congratulations to Yosi-MrTV for a whole year of WWT! He just got finished with Televmania, his biggest show of the year! Go check it out!

PS: I don't own anything here except TW.

* * *

Tarble: Well, we have a massive match-up for you next! It's the semi-finals for the Best of the Best!

(Bell Rings)

Inspector Gadget: The following is the first semi-final match for the Best of the Best Tournament!

("Word Life" by John Cena plays)

IG: Coming to the ring, accompanied by Amy, Red! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Red beat his anime counterpart Ash Ketchum, due to Linus's interference.

Guilomon: Nonetheless, Red is here, and now has to face Dekisugi.

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Killswitch Engage plays)

IG: And coming to the ring, Dekisugi! (Crowd Cheers)

Ristar: Dekisugi put on an amazing match with CAWF's CCW Champion, Chris Thorndyke.

Sonic: He suffered a lot of damage in that match, including an injured neck in that match. Do you think he can beat Red even though he's not one-hundred percent?

The Bell Rings as Red goes up to Dekisugi. He does the "U Can't See Me" taunt and goes for a right jab, but is blocked by Dekisugi and receives a left jab in return. Dekisugi then bounces off the ropes and lands a Flying Forearm. He gets up and picks Red up. Dekisugi then puts him in DDT position and gives Red an Impaler DDT. He waits for Red to get on his knees, bounces off the ropes, and lands a Dropkick to Red's head, knocking him back down. Dekisugi goes outside, gets on the apron, and waits for Red to get up. He jumps off the top rope, but is caught by Red and given a powerful Clothesline to his neck. Red then stalks Dekisugi as he gets up. He bounces off the ropes, and lands a Snap Neckbreaker. He goes for the pin.

1,2…

Dekisugi kicks out.

Ristar: Red's going for that injured neck of Dekisugi.

Sonic: Pretty smart move.

Red puts Dekisugi in a Headlock and starts twisting his neck around, causing him to scream in pain. Dekisugi starts squirming around as one half of the crowd starts pumping him up, while the other half cheers Red on. Dekisugi starts to slowly get up, carrying Red on his back. He finally flips Red over his shoulder and bounces off the ropes, only to be countered with an Elbow to his neck. Red waits for Dekisugi to get up, and bounces off the ropes. He lands a Flying Shoulder Block and then waits for Red to get up again. He gets behind him and gives him a Spin-Out Powerbomb. He then puts his hand up and gives Dekisugi the "U Can't See Me" taunt. He bounces off the ropes and gives Dekisugi the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Red then waits for Dekisugi to get up again. Red gets up, but then gives Dekisugi a punch to the gut. He then bounces off the ropes, but receives a Powerslam for his troubles. Red gets tired of it and goes for the Attitude Adjustment. He lifts Dekisugi on his back, but Dekisugi rolls him up.

1,2…

Red kicks out! Red looks at Dekisugi surprised and started to smirk. He bounced off the ropes and went for a kick to Dekisugi's head, but he ducked and tripped Red up. He grabs both of his legs and gives him a Leg Drop to the groin. He then goes to the turnbuckle and climbs to the top. He waits for Red to get up and goes for a Spinning Shoulder Block, but Red catches on his shoulders and has him in the Attitude Adjustment position. Dekisugi reverses and goes for the Killswitch, but Red pushes him off. Dekisugi runs up to him; but Red trips him up, grabs his leg, and locks in the STF.

Ristar: OH! THERE WE GO! MAKE HIM TAP!

Sonic: Dekisugi might not make it! His neck might give out!

Agumon: COME ON, DEKISUGI!

Dekisugi tries to go for the ropes, but Red drags him back to the center of the ring. Red wrenches Dekisugi's neck as Dekisugi writhes around in pain. Dekisugi starts to lift Red off of him, and flips him off. Dekisugi grabs his neck in pain as he bounces off the ropes. Red catches him and has him in the Attitude Adjustment position. He lifts him off of his shoulders, but Dekisugi lands on his feet, and gives Red a DDT. He then picks him up and throws him into the turnbuckle. He runs to the ropes, but Red gets out of the way and throws Dekisugi into the turnbuckle. Red runs to the turnbuckle, but Dekisugi goes through the ropes, flips over them, and kicks Red in the face. He then gets on the top rope, but Red also runs to the ropes and gets on the top turnbuckle. He goes for a Superplex, but Dekisugi starts to fight out of it. He then punches Red, and stands up straight on the turnbuckle while holding Red. He then flips over Red and gives him a Super Sit-Down Powerbomb turned Sunset-Flip.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Sonic: WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT!

Agumon: THAT WAS LIKE A POWERBOMB! A SIT-DOWN POWERBOMB!

IG: Here is your winner, Dekisugi!

Guilomon: Dekisugi goes to the finals!

Sonic: So close!

Ristar: Well, Red did good in this match! He proved himself tonight!

Agumon: Dekisugi will be facing either Sokka from CWF or Daniel Williams from TWA in the Finals!

(GM's office)

Takari: OH YEAH! FINALS! DEKISUGI DID IT!

JC: Hey, don't start cheering yet! You have yet to face Sokka. He's going to bring this back to CWF!

Charles Roberts: Yeah! Sure! Right! Because we need MORE CWF! Obviously, Williams will be going all the way and being crowned Best of the Best!

TW: Come one guys, lets settle this like men.

Peach: *Ahem*

TW: *Sigh*, And princesses.

Jean: I got fifty bucks on Williams.

Takari: HEY!

: Yeah, I gotta go with Williams too. Two Hundred Bucks!

Takari: SERIOUSLY!

Mr. Cartoon: I put down all of my money and life savings on Williams.

Takari: GRRRR!

Peach: I bet Mushroom Kingdom on Williams.

Takari: I hate you guys.

TW: Come on guys, lets calm down. *Whispers to Jean Kazuhiza* Put me down for Williams.

(Backstage)

Libby: Libby here, and my guest at this time is Sokka! Sokka, you have to face Daniel Williams tonight! Your thoughts?

Sokka: I don't need to tell you that my opponent, Daniel Williams, is a tough and brutal competitor. You just need to look at his heritage. He is the son of Larry Williams, the man who brutalized the entire _Three Chains of Destiny_ PPV. TWA has a history of bringing in these big guys to take over the whole show and make a name for themselves; and they all fall! Bugs Bunny took Larry out! And tonight, I'm taking out Daniel!

(Hotel Room)

Shizuka is in her hotel room, staring at her newly acquired Toon Hardcore Championship. Nobita, Dekisugi, and Suneo told her to stay in her room for the rest of the night. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and froze in fear at the person at the door, Ranma.

Ranma: Hey there.

Shizuka: Ah…Ah…

Ranma: I like your Hardcore Title. May I have it?

Shizuka: GAH! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Ranma: Oh, you want to make it fair? Wait one second…

Ranma goes over to the sink and turns on the water. He grabs a bucket, fills it with cold water, and pours it all over his head; turning him from a he to a she.

Ranma: Now it's fair.

Ranma runs over to Shizuka and tackles her to the ground. She repeatedly pummels her in the face, and then kicks her in the gut. She picks Shizuka up and gives her a Spinebuster. She then sees a little coffee table and picks Shizuka up. She puts her on her shoulders; but Shizuka breaks free and Melody Kicks (Superkick) Ranma, causing her to fall through the table. Shizuka then grabs her Title and runs out the door, calling Nobita.

(Arena)

Sonic: Shizuka can't catch a break!

Agumon: As long as she has that Hardcore Title, she has a huge target on her head!

Bender: Hey, meat bags, SHUT UP! Sokka's up next!

("SHOW NO FEAR" is heard, followed by "Line in the Sand" by Motorhead as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: This is the last semifinal match for the Best of the Best Tournament! Coming to the ring, from The Southern Water Tribe, Sokka!

Iroh: Sokka is here after defeating a cocky Shikamaru earlier.

Bender: Sokka has to deal with that brute Daniel Williams. Hopefully, what he said earlier in his interview will come true.

(Goldberg's Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Charles Roberts, Daniel Williams!

Shaggy: The muscle of TWA has arrived!

Scooby: Reah! Daniel destroyed Yoink earlier to get here! Now he has to get through Sokka!

The match starts as Sokka crouches in his corner and Daniel stands tall in his. Sokka gets up and starts to move around the ring. Daniel throws a right, but Sokka dodges it and starts hitting Daniel with his own jabs. Daniel leans on the ropes as Sokka kicks him in the gut. He tries to Irish Whip him, but Daniel puts all of his weight down and throws him out the ring. As Sokka tries to get up on the apron, Daniel grabs him by his hair and pulls him up. But Sokka reverses it and bounces Daniel's right arm off the ropes, causing him to fall to the mat holding his arm. Sokka gets back in the ring and starts stomping on Daniel's right arm. He then puts him in an armlock. Daniel gets up and throws Sokka off of him. Sokka leans on the turnbuckle as Daniel charges towards him. Sokka moves out the way as Daniel crashes into the turnbuckle. Sokka grabs Daniel's right arm and wraps it around the turnbuckle. He then gets in the apron, and Dropkicks Daniel's right arm into the turnbuckle. Sokka then gets back in the ring and pins Daniel.

1,2…

Daniel kicks out. Sokka puts Daniel in a Chickenwing and starts pulling his arm. Daniel crawls over to the ropes and grabs them. Sokka starts stomping on it, but Daniel grabs his foot and pushes him down. Daniel picks Sokka up and throws him into the turnbuckle. Daniel runs to the ropes, and gives him a shoulder to his gut. Daniel then picks Sokka up and gives him a Pumphandle Slam. He then bounces off the ropes and gives him a Leg Drop. Daniel grabs Sokka by the leg, lifts him up, and then slams his knee back down to the ground. Sokka tries to get up, but is knocked back down by a Big Boot. Daniel goes to the top rope and stares at Sokka. He then dives off and lands an Elbow. He pins Sokka.

1,2…

Sokka kicks out.

Iroh: It's like Daniel doesn't even know his arm hurts!

Shaggy: He seems to have a high tolerance for pain.

Daniel grabs his right arm in pain as Sokka gets up. Daniel picks him up, but Sokka punches him in the face, grabs his arm, and plants Daniel with a DDT. Sokka gets on the top rope and waits for Daniel to get up. As he stands on his feet, Sokka dives off and goes for a Crossbody. But Daniel grabs him, and reverses it into a Jackhammer. He then pins Sokka.

1…

2…

KICKOUT!

Scooby: RHAT!

Bender: Okay, now THAT surprised me!

Daniel looks angry as Sokka tries to get up. Daniel bounces off the ropes and goes for a Spear; but Sokka rolls out of the way. He then Dropkicks Daniel into the turnbuckle. He then goes to the turnbuckle and climbs to the top rope. He waits for Williams to get up; and finally dives off and lands a Missile Dropkick. He gets pumped as the crowd does the same. He waits for Daniels to get up and throws him into the turnbuckle. He then goes for The Ice Breaker. But Daniels catches him and slams him into the turnbuckle. He then bounces off the ropes and hits the Spear on Sokka. He then pins Sokka.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner, Daniel Williams!

Bender: NO!

Shaggy: Like, no way! We're in the finals!

Scooby: We're going to destroy Dekisugi!

Charles Roberts then grabs the mic.

Charles Roberts: Dekisgugi, you better be afraid! Tonight, Daniel Williams promises to not only beat you; he'll make your neck feel a WHOLE lot worse! He'll be giving you FIVE Jackhammers! So you better clear your wrestling schedule, because you'll be out for a VERY long time!

Iroh: Charles Roberts! cocky as ever!

Shaggy: Dekisugi is not going to survive tonight!

(Backstage)

Chuckie: Chuckie here, with my guest at this time; Ben Tennyson! Now Ben, tonight, you'll be facing Sora for the VGW Championship. Any thoughts?

Ben: Well...

Suddenly, Sora walks in.

Sora: Ben, I just want to say; tonight, let's put on a great match. And whoever wins the Title, as long as they put on a great and entertaining match for the fans and pushes the other to the limit, I'm okay with the result.

Ben: Thanks! I'll give it my all!

Ben and Sora then shake hands and Sora walks off.

Kevin: You should've smacked him.

Gwen: Kevin!

Kevin: What? It would've made it MUCH more interesting.

(Ring)

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: The following is a Casket Match! The person who gets their opponent in the casket WINS!

(Undertaker Graveyard Sysmpoine Remix plays)

Doraemon: Coming to the ring, from Deat Valley, Typhoon Cat! (Crowd Cheers)

Shaggy: Typhoon is about to face the evil Itachi in a Casket Match!

Scooby: These two Phenoms will test each others dark powers!

(Ministry of Darkness Theme plays)

Doraemon: And coming to the ring, accompanied by Kisame, Mr. Money in the Bank, Itachi Uchiha!

Scooby: Oh no, he can't fight without Kisame, huh?

Vegeta: He's obviously doing this to teach Kisame a few moves.

Tarble: Uuuhh, no.

Typhoon goes out the ring and tackles Itachi. He then punches Kisame and throws him over the barricade. He then throws Itachi into the Casket. Itachi gets up and receives a Clothesline. Typhoon then grabs Itachi and gives him a Flapjack into the Casket. Typhoon tries to open the casket, Itachi grabs Typhoon and gives him a Spinebuster. He then grabs his Money in the Bank Briefcase and smacks Typhoon in the head with it. Itachi then grabs him and gives him a Suplex onto the casket. He then grabs his head and slams it into the casket repeatedly until Typhoon is busted open. He then gives him a DDT onto the concrete floor. Itachi starts to slam Typhoon's head onto the steel steps, and then slams him into the barricade. Itachi then drags him to the announce table section. He picks Typhoon up and grabs his neck. He then lifts him up and CHOKESLAMS HIM INTO THE TWA ANNOUNCE TABLE!

Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL!

Shaggy: LIKE, ZOINKS!

Scooby: OUR TABLE!

Tarble: Itachi might've broken Typhoon in half!

Itachi then drags Typhoon over to the casket. He opens it an dtries to shove Typhoon in it, but Typhoon starts to fight back and lands a right hand on Itachi. He then Spears Itachi into the barricade. Typhoon then grabs the timekeepers bell and smack Itachi in the head with it. He then waits for Itachi to get up and gives him a Chokeslam. He then opens the casket and tries to put Itachi in, but Kisame runs in and gives Typhoon a Zig-Zag. Itachi thanks Kisame and tells him to open the casket. Kisame opens it, but suddeny; a han dcomes out and grabs Kisame's neck.

Vegeta: WHAT!

Tarble: What's that!

The person in the casket then sits upright an reveals himself as...

Vegeta: ALUCARD! (Hellsing)

Tarble: HE'S NOT EVEN A STAR!

Alucard gets out the casket and Chokeslams Kisame. Itachi sees what's happening and rushes over to Alucard, but is caught by his neck and given a Chokeslam. Alucard then grabs both Itachi and Kisame and stuffs them in the casket. Typhoon Cat then drags himself over to the casket and slams the door shut!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here is your winner, Typhoon Cat!

Vegeta: NO! NO! NO! ALUCARD SCREWED ANIMATED! SOMEBODIES ALWAYS SCREWING ANIMATED!

Shaggy: Typhoon did it! He beat Itachi!

Alucard then grabs a mic.

Alucard: I'm surprised that no one wants to sign me. I am a valuable star! You'd be lucky to have me! So tonight, I'm DEMANDING that I get a contract to ANY Cartoon Wrestling Company here tonight! Animated. AWF, TWA, WWT, CWF, CASZ, CAWF, VGW, AWE, GWA, or CCW: you better sign me! Or I'll terrorize every star here tonight! So please, take your time; I have ALL night.

The lights then go out, and a flash of lightining strikes where the casket is. When the lights come on, Alucard and the casket is gone.

Agumon: Somebody better sign him, QUICK!

Flip Chan: He's going to terrorize everyone!

(Backstage)

We see Wolfgang chewing out The Bullies.

Wolfgang: GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU LOST! HOW! WHY! YOU GUYS ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING!

Brad: HEY! We're the ones doing the dirty work! You get to actually fight for a World Title! You're walking on daisies while we get our hands dirty!

Wolfgang: Walking in a field of daisies! I have to fight in Hell in a Cell! I have to put my body on the line to bring more prestige to The Bullies! How dare you accuse me of "walking through daisies"! YOU should've beaten them! Shinichiro! HE'S A NOBODY! YOU'RE LAZY! I COULD'VE TAKEN THEM ALL OUT! I could beat Randy Rand without your help!

Brad: Well, let's see about that. Let's go, boys.

The Bullies leave the locker room as Wolfgang looks at them angrily.

**Well let's see what happened here:**

**Dekisugi defeated Red and advanced to the Finals.**

**Shizuka is being hunted down for her Toon Hardcore Championship by many people, like Ranma. **

**Daniel Williams defeated Sokka and advanced to the Finals to face Dekisugi. Charles Roberts also promises that Dekisugi will receive Five Jackhammers!**

**Ben and Sora promise to have a great match for the VGW Championship.**

**Typhoon Cat defeats Itachi in a Casket Match to determine the true Phenom, with some help from Alucard. Alucard then promises to terrorize The Clash until any company promises to sign him.**

**And Wolfgang yells at The Bullies for losing the 16-Man Elimination Tag Match. Brad then leaves with the rest of them, pretty much telling Wolfgang to fend for himself.**

**Next chapter; Haruhi defends her CAWF and AWF Women's Championships against Konata Izumi, Angelica Pickles, and Kairi; and Ben Tennyson vs. Sora for the VGW Championship! Stay tuned!**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me guys! And does anyone want to sign Alucard? He's a vampire slayer, even though he's a vampire himself! Just look up the "Hellsing" manga and anime to learn more about him. Also, congratulations to Yosi-MrTV! He finished his Televmania! Now he's taking a well deserved break! Go read and review it and tell him what you think! And be sire to suggest new stars he could use for the next year! Also, please check out D'Champ 18's "TWE: The Next Generation"! It's a great OC promotion! Along with The Extreme Icon Asheel's "Total Championship Wrestling"! They're all great! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	9. Diva Titles and VGW Championship Matches

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Projects for school; freakin' deadly people! You know. Anyway. Let's get started!

PS: I don't own nothing. NOTHING!

* * *

Agumon: It seems as if Wolfgang just got rid of his ticket to the AWF Championship!

Desire: Are you trying to imply that Wolfgang needs them to win! Wolfgang is a freaking legend in the making! He doesn't need those failures for help! They can't even handle those eight rejects!

Vegeta: If she doesn't shut up, I will shoot a Final Flash up her ass.

Henry Chan: You two need to get along.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Theme plays as the Bell Rings)

Onpu: The following match is for the CAWF AND AWF Women's Titles! Coming to the ring, from the SOS Brigade Headquarters located at Tokyo, Japan; She is the Dual Champion; Haruhi Suzumiya! (AWF and CASZ fans Cheer while Animated fans Boo)

Agumon: Haruhi is making history as the first female to defend two separate brand's Women's Titles at the same time!

Hikage: And now she's going to Animated to carve out her dominance there too!

(Lucky Star Theme plays)

Onpu: And coming to the ring; Kusukabe, Saitama, Japan; Konata Izumi! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: Konata is getting her first shot at the Title since she lost it to Haruhi!

Hikage: Konata knows Haruhi very well. She could be the favorite to win!

(All Grown Up Theme plays)

Onpu: And coming to the ring, Angelica Pickles! (Crowd Boos)

Angelica comes out in a blonde wig.

Bender: She looks ridiculous!

Iroh: I guess she's still a little embarrassed about her baldness.

(Mine-Taylor Swift starts playing)

Onpu: And coming to the ring; from Destiny Islands; The VGW Women's Champion, Kairi! (Crowd Cheers)

Kairi gets in the ring and puts her hands in an X shape above her head as Silver and Red fireworks come from the turnbuckles behind her.

Ristar: Our Champion is here to lay out a few girls and win a few Titles!

Sonic: Kairi would be a Triple Champion if she wins this!

(Beth Pheonix Theme plays)

Onpu: and coming to the ring, from West City, Pan! (Crowd Cheers)

Hikage: WHAT!

Henry Chan: CAWF IS COMING INTO THIS! PAN IS BRINGING IT WITH HER!

Gorilla Monsoon: Pan is a surprise entrant in this; and with her strength, the match just got really interesting!

The five competitors get in the ring; but before the ref could lift the Belts up…

(Sailor Moon Theme plays)

Sailor Moon comes out in her regular school outfit with her Women's Title. She then takes a seat next to Vegeta.

Sailor: Hey guys!

Vegeta: Hey Usagi! You look beautiful today!

Sailor: Aw! Thanks! You look pretty handsome yourself!

Vegeta: Yeah! Unlike my nerd brother.

Tarble: Please. So why did you come out here?

Sailor: Excuse me; you shouldn't speak to me like that.

Vegeta: Yeah! She's a Champion, you waste of sperm!

Sailor: But if you must know; I'm here just scouting the competition.

The ref lifts up the Titles and gives them to the Timekeeper. The Bell Rings as the girls look at each other and then look at Haruhi. They all gang up on her and stomp her out. Pan then bounces off the ropes and kicks her out the ring. Pan then turns around and finds herself in a Headlock from Angelica. She then slams Pan's head into the turnbuckle. Angelica bounces off the ropes but is caught by Pan and given a Last Call. On the other side of the ring, Konata is busy giving Kairi a beat down as she continuously punches her in the corner. Konata then bounces off the ropes, but Kairi gets out of the way and Konata accidentally hits the turnbuckle. Konata limps around before Kairi gives her a DDT. She then bounces off the ropes and gives Konata a Leg Drop. As she gets up, Pan comes behind her and gives her Half-Nelson Slam. She then picks Konata up and gives her a Pumphandle Slam.

Bumblebee: Pan really showing off her strength in this match!

Vegeta: What do you think Sailor?

Sailor: She's good. A nice challenge would come from her. She really knows how to dominate. But I wonder where Haruhi is?

As Pan gets up, Haruhi comes in and starts kicking her knees. She then gets bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks her in the head. Haruhi then picks her up and throws her into the turnbuckle. Haruhi then picks her up and gives her a Back Body Drop. As she waits for Pan to get up, Kairi gets up and turns her around and kicks her in the knee. She then bounces off the ropes and kicks her in the head. Kairi then waits for her to get up and Scoop Slams her. Angelica comes in and Elbows Kairi in the back. She then picks her up ad Irish Whips her to the ropes. She goes for a Clothesline; but Kairi ducks under her arm, gets behind, and as Angelica turns around, Kairi gives her the DX Chop.

Crowd: SUCK IT!

Sailor: Vulgar! UGH! These DX remakes and even the originals make me disgusted! Me and The Strong 90's faced those guys before; EW! Triple H licked me! And then Michaels just Sweet Chin Musics Yusuke! They have no class!

Vegeta: I know! They're just horrible! I'm glad Michaels is gone! No more DX!

Sonic: Jealous much?

Kairi kicks Angelica in the gut and gives her an STO. She then gets on the top turnbuckle and waits for Angelica to get up. She dives off, but Konata gets in the way, catches her, and then gives her the Lucky Factor. Konata then turns around to receive a kick to her get and Irish whipped to the corner by Angelica. She then receives The Diamond Cutter. Angelica turns around and receives The Glam Slam from Pan. Pan then turns around to see Haruhi and receives a Complete Shot. Haruhi then receives a Princess Bash (A Jumping Inverted DDT; like it Gamer 165) from Kairi from behind. As she goes for a pin, Pan grabs her and picks her up. She goes for the Glam Slam, but Kairi reverses it and rolls her up.

1,2…

Pan kicks out. Kairi gets up, but receives a Boot to the face from Pan. Angelica then gets up and goes to attack Pan, but she lifts her up on her shoulders for a Fireman's Carry. Konata then runs up to them, and is lifted up on Pan's shoulder too.

Gorilla Monsoon: WOW! SHE'S STRONG!

Ristar: That is really impressive! She might just win this!

As Pan has them on her shoulders, Kairi gets on the top turnbuckle and gives Pan a Missile Dropkick, causing Konata and Angelica to crash down with her. As Kairi goes for the pin, Haruhi runs in and throws Kairi out. Haruhi then gets on the top turnbuckle, lands the Melancholic Angel (Money Shot) on Pan and goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Onpu: Here is your winner, and STILL the CASZ and AWF Women's Champions; Haruhi Suzumiya!

Agumon: Haruhi just retained her Titles against four athletic girls!

Vegeta: A great match! Your thoughts, Sailor?

Sailor: She did great. I'm glad she's with Animated now. I need new blood to beat.

Sailor walks from the Announce Table area and goes in the ring. She looks at Haruhi as Haruhi turns around. Haruhi then circles her waist, signaling her wanting Sailor's Belt too. They stare off as they hold their Title Belts high in the air.

Vegeta: I can't wait for Animated! Linus vs. Ash in an Unsanctioned Match, and now Haruhi is gunning for Sailor's Belt!

Tarble: Indeed, it will be a very interesting Animated!

(Backstage)

We see Krillin from CCW walking around, when suddenly Slade (AWE) and Megaman (GWA) come and attack him. They pick him up and drive him into the wall. Megaman then gives him a Spear and Slade starts pummeling him with a chair. They look at their damage and walk away.

(PBS Locker Room)

Binky: Grrrrrr…

Francine: Still mad, Binky?

Binky: I don't get another shot, but these people WHO AREN'T ANIMATED STARS get shots? That's crap! UTTER CRAP!

TD: Well, maybe someone else can get a shot.

Binky then turns around and stares at him angrily.

Binky: Really? Like who!

TD: Well…me!

Binky: Really? Listen; I'M the future World Champion here! Enjoy your Intercontinental Championship, it's the only one you're getting here!

TD: I thought everyone was equal here!

Rattles: Listen, squirt! Bink here is the Champ! Not you!

TD: Hey! In case you've forgotten Binky, there has been a former PBS World Champion; Miguel is a former Toon Champion! Why can't he have one!

Miguel: I don't want one. Let everyone else get a shot.

TD: You're satisfied with a four month reign? All you did was beat Ash Ketchum for it, then lose it to him!

Miguel: Listen! I don't want it anymore! ¡No Quero! I want others to get a shot!

TD: Or are you just scared you CAN'T win it again? Maya and Miguel was a successful stable; you guys captured ALL of the Toon Division Belts! Now, you're just has beens.

Miguel gets up and gets in TD's face.

Miguel: You wanna see a has been?

TD: Show me.

Helen: Guys, let's calm down.

Binky: NO! I'm the Champ here! And I'm going to show you guys!

Binky leaves the room and slams the door shut.

TD: He, I'll show him who can be a World Champion.

(Backstage)

Shizuka runs into the arena, but suddenly encounters Suneo.

Shizuka: Oh Suneo! I'm so glad you're here! I'm being chased by all of these people who want my belt! And…why are you looking at my Belt?

Suneo: Oh, no reason.

Shizuka: Wha…I…wait…NO! WHY!

Suneo: I need to cement my legacy as a hardcore legend. I have the AWF Hardcore Title. Why not Animated's?

Shizuka: YOU JERK! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO NOBITA WHEN WE WERE GROWING UP! YOUR JUST A RICH, OBNOXIOUS JERK!

Suneo: I'm a jerk…I know.

Suneo goes after her and chases her around the building. He has her cornered, but Nobita comes in and Superkicks him.

Nobita: You okay?

Shizuka: Yeah. I'm okay.

Nobita: This is crazy! We need a way to keep you secure until the night is over.

Shizuka: Don't worry about me! You get ready for you World Title Match! I'll hang out with the other divas!

Nobita: Okay then. Stay safe.

(Ring)

Desire: That girl should just give up and let go of the Belt! She's so selfish!

Agumon: Let go of a Championship Title; That is the STUPIDEST thing you've said your WHOLE career! And I hear your TWO dick-riding rants! You're worse than Cole with The Miz's cock lodged up HIS ass!

Desire: And you have a sex relationship with Tai. What's your point?

Vegeta: Hey, Agumon; let's get the Fenton Thermos!

Desire: Don't you dare!

(Bell Rings)

Toad: The following match is scheduled for one-fall…

AND IT IS FOR, THE VGW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP (Crowd Cheers)

(Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme plays)

Toad: Coming to the ring; the challenger; from Bellewood; Ben "10" Tennyson! (Crowd Cheers)

Vegeta: Why would Sora want to fight HIM! He's not anybody! A former Cruiserweight and ONE time World Champion; FROM A MONEY IN THE BANK CASH IN WHICH HE THEN LOST IT THREE WEKS LATER!

Tarble: Sora sees a challenge in him! Ben will do anything to win that Title! I think this'll be a great match!

"**ARE YOU READY?"**

(DX Theme plays)

"**BREAK IT DOWN!"**

Toad: And coming to the ring; From Destiny Islands; representing Key-Generation X; He is the VGW World Champion; Sora! (Crowd Cheers)

Ristar: There's our Champion! He will put on a great match with Ben!

Sonic: Sora won the Belt at Wrestlenation from Shao Khan, and now he's defending it against a quick and agile Ben Tennyson!

Sora gets in the ring and does the DX chop with fireworks going off from the turnbuckles behind him. The ref takes his Belt and raises it in the air as the VGW Title graphic comes on the screen.

The Bell Rings as Sora and Ben shake hands. They circle around the ring before locking up. Sora pushes Ben down and goes towards him. Ben gets out of the way and bounces off the ropes. He jumps over Sora's head, hops on the turnbuckle, dives off, and lands a Mule Kick on Sora. Ben goes for the pin.

1,2…

Sora kicks out.

Tarble: Wow! Ben's taking his agility to a whole new level!

Ristar: Agreed! Ben is certainly giving Sora his best!

Ben bounces off the ropes as Sora sits up and kicks him square in the jaw. Ben then bounces off the ropes and lands a Rolling Thunder. Ben signals for the Omni-Lock (A Sleeper Hold where he grabs their arms, twist the up and lock them up with one hand and grabs the opponents neck with the other while twisting their legs and sitting on them, like a Sharpshooter. Yeah, I made it up XD) and goes for Sora's arms. But Sora gets up and tosses Ben off. Sora then bounces off the ropes and lands a Dropkick to Ben's chest. Sora gets on the apron and jumps on the top rope. He jumps off and lands a Splash onto a downed Ben. Sora picks Ben up and throws him into the turnbuckle. Sora then runs up to him and gives him a Clothesline. Sora then puts Ben on the top turnbuckle and gets on it himself. He puts him in Superplex position, but Ben starts to break free. Ben kicks Sora off and then stands up on top. He dives off and lands a 450 Splash onto Sora. Ben writhes around in pain as he tries to get up. He gets on his feet and then signals for an Omni-Slam (Widows Peak) and stalks Sora. Sora gets up and Ben puts him over his shoulders. But Sora gets out of the way and bounces off the ropes. He then lands a Lariat on Ben. Ben gets up again and gets a Front Slam for his troubles. Sora bounces off the ropes and lands a Leg Drop. He then goes over to the turnbuckle and climbs to the top. He raises his fist, waits for Ben to get up, dives off, and lands a Flying Clothesline. Sora then starts taunting and gets the crowd pumped up. He grabs Ben's legs and puts him in The Key Lock (A Figure Four Leg Lock fused with a Dragon Sleeper. Like it Gamer?). Ben starts to squirm around in pain as he tries to get free.

Ristar: Ben's done! HE CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS!

Tarble: COME ON, BEN! GET TO THE ROPES!

Vegeta: BORING!

Sonic: SHUT UP!

Ben slowly wiggles his way to the ropes; but Sora flips over and gets on his back, causing Ben to be in the air. Ben struggles to get free and starts punching Sora. He punches him in the face and in the chest. But Sora keeps his submission locked in and Ben is starting to give out. The ref lifts his arm once, and it falls. He lifts it twice, and Ben keeps it up! Ben starts punching Sora in the face repeatedly and finally resorts to punching him in the gut repeatedly. He gives him one final blow and Sora lets go. Ben gets up and receives a Side Effect from Sora. Sora raises his fist and goes for the K-Blade (A Bulldog where the opponent hits Sora's knee). He bounces off the ropes, but Ben dodges it; and when Sora comes back, Ben gives him a Hurricarana. Ben picks Sora up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Ben goes for a Clothesline; but Sora dodges it, gets behind Ben and gives him the DX Chop.

Crowd: SUCK IT!

Vegeta: COME ON! I HATE DX!

Tarble: The best stable of all time; and you HATE them!

Vegeta: I beat BOTH HHH and HBK before!

Tarble: When you were young.

Vegeta: DON'T START, TARBLE!

Sora bounces off the ropes and gives Ben a kick to the gut. He picks him up and goes for a Pumphandle Slam, but Ben gets out and pushes him out the ring. As Sora gets up, Ben bounces off the ropes, jumps on the top rope, and lands a Missile Dropkick onto Sora into the barricade. Ben gets up and grabs Sora. He throws Sora back into the ring and gets on the top turnbuckle. As Sora gets up, Ben dives off; but Sora gets out of the way and Ben crashes into the ground. Sora stalks Ben for the Key Blade as he gets up. He bounces off the ropes; but Ben counters, grabs Sora's arm, gets him on the ground, and locks in The Omni-Lock!

Ristar: OH NO!

Sonic: NO! NO! SORA!

Tarble: Sora might just tap out! He might just tap! NEW VGW CHAMPION!

Vegeta: YES! NOW THIS IS INTERESTING!

Ben has the lock locked in as Sora has his arm in the air. Sora starts to squirm over to the ropes and has his arm almost on them. Ben moves Sora back in the center of the ring and locks it in even tighter. Sora then starts to push himself up and finally flips Ben over. Ben gets up and Sora bounces off the ropes. Ben stumbles up as Sora runs up to him and gives Ben the Key Blade! He then pins Ben.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Toad: Here is your winner; And STILL VGW Champion, Sora!

Ristar: YEAH! Sora retained his Title in a hard fought match with Ben Tennyson!

Sonic: But Ben did a great job and almost made Sora tap out!

Vegeta: So close! DAMMIT BEN!

Tarble: Hey, Ben did great tonight! He and Sora put on a great match!

Sora lifts Ben up and puts his hand out. Ben affirmatively shakes his head and shakes Sora's hand. Ben then raises Sora's hand in victory.

Tarble: The ultimate sign of respect! I loved this match!

(GMs Office)

Peach: Looks like Sora retained!

TW: Ben almost had that one in the bag!

Peach: Yeah, but Sora came through and pulled out the win!

TW: Yeah, but…huh?

Suddenly, TW's phone rings.

TW: Hello? Oh hey. What? What do you mean you won't…WHAT! COME ON! YOU'RE MY…SO! UGH! *Sigh*, Fine! Talk to you later!

Jean Kazuhiza: Who was that?

TW: The Freeman Boiz! They sai dthey couldn't come because Rilay and Cindy have a massive hangover from their Tag Team Championship win celebration!

JC: Aren't they like, 9?

TW: Apparently, they think they're 21! Now what team will represent Animated in the Tag Team Showcase!

Then, Dokuro (Bludgeoning Angel…Aw, the one with the angel chick who kills people!)

Dokuro: Hello?

TW: Oh hey, Dokuro! How's my new Talent Scout doing?

Dokura: Oh good! But we have some stars, aka Aang and Rock Lee, are being carted off in gurneys. Also, a note next to them with a vampire symbol was found.

Takari: Hmm, I gotta say, Alucard makes good on his promises.

TW: Great. JUST GREAT!

Dokuro: Also, we found ANOTHER note that reads, "We'll keep doing this until we get signed; or at least until we get two thousand glazed donuts! Love; everyone's favorite Immortal Merc with the Mouth!"

Peach: "Merc with the Mouth"?

TW: AW! DON'T TELL ME…

Charles Roberts: Looks like Alucard brought a friend.

Jean: Well, now what!

Dokuro: Also, TW; I heard about The Freeman Boiz thing. But don't worry! I found a new team! Someone I just signed today!

TW: Who?

Dokuro: Well, they…

TW: WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! I wanna be surprised!

Dokuro: Okay!

TW: Also, how's Sakura (Not Naruto's; Dokuro's Sakura)

Dokuro: Oh! He's mad a full recovery! He should be back by this Saturday!

TW: Great! I can't wait to see him!

Dokuro: All right! See ya!

TW: *Sigh*, isn't she great?

Mr. Cartoon:…No.

(Backstage)

We see a man sitting in the shadows.

?: Tonight, my two boys will terrorize this event and everyone in it. They won't stop until they get what they want; a contract! They are Alucard and…

?: The GREATEST GUY IN THE WOOOOOOORLD!

?: SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING IT!

?: What's wrong, daddy? You mad?

?: DEADP…I mean…MERC! SHUT UP!

Alucard: I got him.

We hear a few hits and bangs, followed by a loud **THUD**!

?: Anyway…They better get a contract; or everyone here's DEAD!

(Promo)

**Rocko**

**The luckless Wallaby from Newburgh, USA**

"_Rocko's Modern Life! (Rocko's Modern Life!)_

**Now turned dark and foreboding Crow Rocko**

_he sets his sight on Red-Dust, and throws him against the turnbuckle like Red-Dust did it earlier in the match and does a Slingshot Crossbody, then he grabs Red-Dust and hits the Wallaby Deathdrop (Reverse DDT), Rocko covers him 1...2...3!_

_Onpu: Here's your winner... Rocko!_

**He has defeated many a strong opponent**

_he looks to the crowd and shouts again "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and looks at Itachi Uchiha, Rocko grabs his legs and does the Wallaby Deathlock, Itachi Uchiha tries to grab the ropes, but to no avail, Rocko does it stronger the submission that Itachi taps!_

**And now he faces the biggest challenge of them all**

_Naruto picks Itachi up, but then TD and Binky come in and end the match. Binky is about to hit the Tough Ending, when Rocko Wallaby of CASZ and Diego of CAWF come in and help out. Diego kicks TD out the ring, and Rocko smacks Binky with a Guitar. Naruto tries to thank them, but then they point to his Belt._

**Rocko! CASZ's Crow! Tonight; will he elevate his loser status to World Champion!**

**A great chapter! Time for a recap:**

**Haruhi Suzumiya successfully defends her titles against FOUR Girls! And now she has a rivalry with Sailor Moon, the Toon Women's Champion!**

**Krillin was jumped by Megaman and Slade, and won't be in the tag match with them and Megaman X! Who'll be his replacement!**

**Binky wants a World Title, but TD wants that shot! And now he's pissed Miguel off! Will PBS Kids stay together?**

**Suneo shows his douche side when he tries to beat up Shizuka for her Hardcore Title, but Nobita shows that jerk what's for!**

**Ben puts up a great fight, but falls short of defeating Sora for the VGW Title! All in all, it was a great match!**

**The Freeman Boiz are out; Aang and Rock Lee are out; Alucard and his Merc with the Mouth are in; Sakura will be back on Animated this Saturday; And Animated has a new team!**

**And a promo for Rocko for the Toon World Championship Match!**

**Next Chapter:**

**We will be having a history lesson! Each of the eight companies will be giving us a lesson in their history! Stay tuned for the midpoint of out event!

* * *

**

A/N: This was great Sorry 'bout the delay! Reports and crap. Also, it was my birthday on Saturday! I'm 16 (I feel old…).

Anyway…I need your history lessons. Here's what I have so far:

Mr. Cartoon: I have yours

JC 619: I have what I'm going to do for you. Just one question: Who was CWF Champion in 2000, when did Peter Griffin debut, and why did he and Homer feud?

Jean Kazuhiza: May I have a history of your career as a star on the indies?

Nazirul: I picked something for you

Charles Roberts: Didn't hear anything from you for a while. May I have your history lesson? It can be anything

Gamer 165: I have yours

Yosi-MrTV(Who's back now!): I didn't get your yet. Can you tell me please?

And I have mine. So after I get three lessons, I'll be good!

Also, be on the lookout for David the Ice's "TCW". It's coming out soon!

And be sure to check out Web Dragon's "CWO: Character Championship Wrestling". It's pretty good!

So see ya later! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	10. History MidChapter

A/N: Alright folks, here's the deal:

I want to finish before April 3, aka, Wrestlemania 27. I need your support to do this! I will do it! I WILL DO IT!

Okay then, ON TO HISTORY!

* * *

Iroh: Well folks, now we're going to give you an in-depth look into these Toon-Feds that you see here.

Bumblebee: First, let's start with CASZ! We were created in 2007, and raised out stock quickly due to our rivalries with CWF and participation in _Three Chains of Destiny_!

Hikage: But we want to take the time to talk about our founder and his amazing accomplishments! Here's a bio on our owner, Jean Kazuhiza!

...

Hikage: Now Mr. Kazuhiza…

JK: Please, call me Jean.

Hikage: OK! Jean, you were part of a few e-Feds in your career. Mind telling me some details about that?

JK: Well, i started my career at the Extreme Web Federation in 2005, as the Gobbledy Gooker…

Hikage: Gobbledy Gooker! Man! How embarrassing was that?

JK: Well, Hector Guerrero did it. If a Guerrero can do it and still look cool afterwards, I can do it. It wasn't all bad. As long as I can get into the business. That's all that matters!

Hikage: While you were with EWF, you won a few Championships.

JK: i became two-time EWF Tag Team Champion. That was when I felt I was going to be something big! Winning that was great, I mean my partner was great and reliable! But it was when I won my EWF Championship that I felt my happiest!

Hikage: How does it feel to be the first World Champion in an organization?

JK: Ever had that feeling, when you're the first in you're neighborhood to do something. The first to ride a bike; The first to get their first kiss; The first to get a job; The first to drive; The first to even become successful! That feeling is what I felt. I was probably the happiest person in the world. I proved my ability that night. I proved that I was a force to be reckoned with.

Hikage: That was inspirational. Now after your stay with EWF, you went to Virtual Championship Wrestling as Nikolai Volkoff. How was that?

JK: It was pretty good. VCW was a great experience for me. I was a European and Hardcore Champion there. Pretty good, I guess.

Hikage: Now when did you think about CASZ?

JK: During my career, I always thought, "What if I made my own promotion?". I retired and tried to put my dream into action. Some time later, I made CASZ and brought in many famous stars! Now, I own a show, and it feels GOOD! After CWF CASZ: Clash, I felt as though CASZ was on the fast lane! And Three Chains of Destiny was a hit! It was probably the highest point in recent Cartoon Wrestling History. And then I met Nozomi! *Sigh*, Nozomi! My "Lucky" little "Star"!

Hikage: Nice pun. And now your thoughts about The Clash?

JK: A great event! All the shows are here tonight! Even the lesser known ones! I want to thank TW and Animated for hosting us!

Hikage: Thank you for your time, Jean!

JK: No problem!

...

Bumblebee: What a great interview with our owner!

Hikage: It was an honor!

Shaggy: And now for TWA history!

Scooby: We're giving you a look at TWA's history!

...

The History of TWA It all Started in the year Nov. 2001 as International Championship Wrestling, It became a big name in Fan Fiction Wrestling. Also, some Hall of Fame Wrestlers started there, like 19 Time World Champion Raymon Corwer, 7 Time Champ Whiteout, 4 Time Champ Rick Fox, 5 Time Champion Dragon Hawn, 14 Time Champion Razor Armington, 85 (In Every Federation) Time Champ Alexander Armington II, 90 Time Champ Alexander Armington I Lead Armingtomaina. When ArmingtonMaina came out in 2001, Alexander Armington I was the owner of ICWF. He brought the crowd action and put ICWF On the Map. PPVs were a hit like ICWF the World Is Arising, 60 Men and Women Battle Royal, Dead Man Road, and The best PPV In the world, Toonasmanina, One of the best. But in 2003, the name changed from ICWF to ECW Extream Cartoon Wrestling around the same time in WCCW, World Cartoon Championship Wrestling, as Alexander Armington II Winning Streek 200-0 started. Also, Razor II won the ECW Battle Royal too. But name changed again to TWA. also from 2004-2011, a new Small Promotion division with TWA Called CAN, Cartoon Nonstop Action, broadcasted on DA. Then in 2010, it move to FA and is still going strong too. Also from 2009-2011, FWWA came on Luke Place since it joined with FWWE while it continues running too. But 5 years later in 2008,TWA returned since UCW called us out, so we came back with a Bang, faced UCW in the First Chains of Destiny Match with the other companies. Now, we're continuing this tradition and Toonamaina 27 is coming to Australia. Toonamaina 1-27 Was the best PPV in the world. Also, The Reaper aka Typhoon Cat started in Toonamaina 3 with the 19-0 Streak. His list of Victims:

Toonamaina 3 Alexander Armington I 1-0

Toonamaina 4 Bugs Bunny 2-0

Toonamaina 5 Sonic the Hedgehog 3-0

Toonamaina 6 Shadow the Hedgehog 4-0

Toonamaina 7 Buster Bunny 5-0

Toonamaina 8 Takato 6-0

Toonamaina 9 Tai Karymia 7-0

Toonamaina 10 Pepe Le Pew 8-0T

oonamaina 11 Blaze the Cat 9-0

Toonamaina 12 Vegeta 10-0

Toonamaina 13 Goku 11-0

Toonamaina 14 VS Chip Mappewood VS Dale (Three way Dance for Reaper Streak) 13-0

Toonamaina 15 VS Vampire Rayian Fox 14-0

Toonamaina 16 VS Danny Phantom 15-0

Toonamaina 17 VS Wolfgang16-0

Toonamaina 18 VS Derrick Williams 17-0

Toonamaina 19 VS Dagget Beaver 18-0

Toonamaina 20 VS Jake Long 19-0

Toonamiana 21 VS ? (Who is his Next Victim)

TWA Titles History 2001-2011I

WCF Intercontinental Champion LE Tang

IWCF Hardcore Champion Whiteout

IWCF European/US Champion Dragon Hawn

IWCF Lightweight Champion Rick Fox

ECW World Title ECW International Title

ECW Woman's Title

ECW International Tag Team Titles

Cartoon-Raw World Champion

Cartoon-smackdown WCCW Undisputed CHampion Cartoon

Raw International Title

Cartoons Smackdown European Championship

Cartoon-Raw X-Division Title

Cartoon-Smackdown Cruiserweight Title

Cartoon- Raw King of Hardcore Title

Cartoon-Samckdown Xtream Title

Cartoon-Raw World Tag Team Title

Cartoon-Smackdown X-Division Tag Team Title

Cartoon Raw Woman's Title

Cartoon-Smackdown Divas Title

CNA World Title

CNA International Title

CNA Championship Title

CNA US Title CNA X-Divison Title

CNA Divas Tag Team Titles

CNA Extream Title

CNA Million Dollar Title

Nightmare World Title

Nightmare IC Title

Nightmare Legend Title

Nightmare International Title

Nightmare Woman's Title

CNA Unified Tag Team Titles

TNA World Title

TNA X-Division Title

TNA International Title

TNA Million Dollar Title

TNA Extream Title

TNA Woman's Title

TNA Tag Team Titles

...

Shaggy: Well that was a short history of TWA!

Scooby: Reah! And TWA's 10th Anniversary is this year on November 30th, 2011!

Desire: Yeah yeah, blah blah blah! WHO CARES! Now it's WWT's turn!

Mr. Comantator: And it's introduced by our own Shikamaru!

...

**You can see Shikamaru in a classroom. **Shikamaru: So although I didn't want to, they wanted me to make a history lesson about WWT. What a drag. It was troublesome...

The road started in January 2006. We started with few shows at the Manhattan Center. Then we had me, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Danny Phantom, Zim and Patrick Star among others. Two months later, we got the Monday Night Program show and did a tournament for the WWT World title that ended at Televmania. Spongebob won the title. He was our Ace.

The first year of WWT was, in retrospective, very bad. In a desperate attempt to create legacy for titles, we've had champions defending their titles almost every week. We didn't plan well. We had almost no buildup for most storylines, but we had one great storyline: Team Spongebob. Spongebob, as the Heel WWT World champion, with the team of his Bikini Bottom friends- And sometimes Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron- took over the main event. Me and Danny Phantom had to fight with them. We had a good X division and a really, really good Women's division.

When we started, WWT had a World title, a Television title (Won by Snap at first), Tag team titles of Squidward and Mr. Krabs, X division title of Timmy and a Woman's title of Misty. The Hardcore title replaced the TV title at May 2007 (Until the TV title was back after two years). The National title, then known as the "Rules" title, was brought in June 2009.

Tthe second year was better. Team Spongebob had some problems in it, especially with Timmy and Jimmy. Me and Danny Phantom were over. That was the year where Youngblood and the two Beavers made their debut. It was the year where Danny Phantom turned Heel and became a great heel since then. And Televmania III was one of the best PPVs I can remember, with a double main event: At first, Spongebob defeats me to retain his title, and then loses the title in an impromptu match to Mikey.

Third year of WWT was without Team Spongebob. Spongebob turned Babyface. But this third year can be summed up with one word: Youngblood. The man won the World title at August 2008 and held onto it for 7 months. He was the guy that everyone loved to hate. He got problems with me, with Spongebob, with Gaara, with everyone! On Televmania 4, he lost the title to me. Yeah, me. That was a very very edgy year, because Youngblood didn't stop at nothing.

Fourth year was dominated by Mr. TV's "Corporation"- A Heel stable that wanted order. On this year, Jimmy Neutron won his first World title. we also got Jake Long, Shego, and Skulker. On Televmania V, the Corporation disbanded after Spongebob won the title again.

Fifth year of WWT was a war with an outside threat. The TWO arrived and decided to destroy everything. They had no remorse to the biggest Babyfaces. But one hero stopped them... Stopped us! Youngblood won the title. And this year of WWT is for the youngsters. We gonna get some young people with else is on the Ewrestling encyclopedia. WWT is the only organization with the balls!

So what you'll say to me?

W-W-T!

...

Desire: YES! OUR TWO'S SHIKAMARU! TW…Wait, did he just say "Youngblood"?

Mr. Comantator: YES! FUTURE SIGHT, BITCH!

Gorilla Monsoon: Well, it's time for CAWF!

Henry Chan: We don't have a story about CAWF's start, but we do have a story about The Steel Chain Chamber Match from 2006!

...

It all starts back when Naruto won the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerBrawl in 2006…

_Naruto: Oh yeah! World Champion! It feels good to be Champ! I just wanna thank you guys for all of the support you give me and…_

…but before he could continue fire pyros exploded at the stage & Kane came out & entered the ring…

_Jim Ross: IT'S KANE!Vince McMahon: What does he want?_

_Kane: Congratulations, Naruto on becoming World Champion…_

…_but you better watch your back! I'll be taking that Belt at any moment!_

_Kane then grabs Naruto by the neck and goes for a Chokeslam, when Diego Marquez comes out and smacks Kane with a chair!_

_JR: It's a good thing Diego came out!_

_Naruto goes to thank Diego for saving him; but as Diego was about to shake Naruto's hand, he swung the chair & hits Naruto in the skull. Then Diego looks down & sees the World Title on the ground; so he bends down, picks it up, & raises it in the air, showing that he is also after the World Heavyweight Championship._

_Vince McMahon: DIEGO WANTS IT TOO!_

So for the next two months Natuto would be in for a dangerous position as he learns that 3 more superstars want the World Heavyweight Championship…

_(Backstage)_

_Peter Griffin: Naruto, there's not just 2 superstars you need to worry about; now there's THREE, 'cause it's time for me to win a world title in this company, & your title's just the one I'm looking for!_

_(2 Weeks Later)_

_(Backstage)_

_Flip Chan: …I was hoping to get a chance for the World Title anytime, anywhere & I decided that your World Heavyweight Championship is the title I'm going after!_

_(Saturday Night Extreme)_

_Naruto is about to pick up the victory, but just before he could, a mysterious hooded man enters the ring & attacks him with the referee not looking & after he was done he exits the ring as Broly begins to pick up Naruto & hits the World's Strongest Slam. He pins Naruto._

_1,2,3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

_JR: NO! NARUTO WAS SCREWED!_

_Vince McMahon: WHO WAS THAT!_

_The masked man enters the ring again & takes off the mask, revealing himself as Chris Thorndyke! He then bends down with a microphone in his hand…_

_Chris: Naruto; I want your Title!_

_JR: CHRIS TOO!_

_Vince McMahon: NOW NARUTO HAS FIVE CHALLENGERS!_

_(Brawl)_

_Mr. Cartoon: I'm creating a match!…_

_A HYPERBOLIC CHAMBER MATCH!_

_Steel Chain Chamber Structure!Two Miles Of Chain!Ten Tons Of Solid Steel To Punish The Cartoon Body!Sixteen Inches Tall!Thirty Six Feet Long!_

_4 Superstars that enter the ring will step inside the 4 chambers one for each superstar. The last 2 that enter the ring will start the match. Every 5 minutes, 1 of the 4 chambers will open at random & the superstar in that chamber that has been chosen will enter the ring The only way to get eliminated is by pin-fall or submission. The Last Superstar standing at the end of the match will become the World Heavyweight Champion!_

_(The Ultimate Cartoon Survivor)_

_The Toons enter the structure as Flip and Chris start out._

_Flip and Chris trade punches…_

_Chris gives Flip a Back Body Drop…_

_Flip dives off of one of the cells onto Chris…_

_***BUZZ!***_

_JR: HERE COMES NARUTO!_

_Naruto starts punching Flip and Chris…_

_He gives them both a Lariat…_

_Naruto gives Chris an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a Kick to his head…_

_***BUZZ!***_

_Vince McMahon: PETER'S IN THE MATCH NOW!_

_Peter gives Naruto a Clothesline…_

_Peter throws Chris into the steel chamber…_

_He smashes Naruto with a Splash from off the top of one of the cells…_

_Peter gives Chris a Belly to Belly Suplex…_

_***BUZZ!***_

_JR: HERE COMES DIEGO!_

_Diego dives off the top of the cell and onto Naruto…_

_Diego Dropkicks Peter, and his weight causes him into the chamber…_

_Diego gives Naruto and Flip a Double Missile Dropkick…_

_***BUZZ!***_

_JR: HERE COMES THE BIG, RED MONSTER! KANE'S FINALLY IN!_

_Kane Chokeslams Flip and pins him._

_1,2,3!_

_Vince McMahon: Flip Chan is out!_

_Kane gives Chris a Big Boot…_

_Kane dives off the turnbuckle and gives Naruto a Flying Clothesline…_

_Chris dives off the turnbuckle, but Naruto gives him a Superkick!_

_1,2,3!_

_JR: Chris gave it his best, but no cigar!_

_Peter grabs Diego's neck and goes for a Chokeslam, but Diego reverses and gives him a Tornado DDT…_

_Diego climbs up one of the cells, then climbs to the top of the Chamber._

_JR: No! He can't do that!_

_Vince McMahon: NO! DON'T DO IT!_

_Diego jumps off and lands a Frog Splash on Peter!_

_JR: OH CRAP! WHY'D HE DO THAT!_

_1,2,3!_

_Vince McMahon: DIEGO ELIMINATED PETER GRIFFIN!_

_Diego kicks Naruto in the head, and gives him the Three Amigos…_

_Diego puts Naruto in the Lasso From El Paso…_

_Kane breaks it up…_

_Diego Dropkicks Kane on his knees…_

_Diego dives off the cell, but Kane grabs him by his neck, and gives him a Chokeslam into on of the pods…_

_1,2,3!_

_Vince McMahon: Kane eliminated Diego!_

_JR: It's Naruto and Kane! Kane is making his advance!_

_Kane busts Naruto open by scraping Naruto's head against the chain-link chamber…_

_Naruto busts Kane open when he Superkicks him…_

_Naruto Spears Kane into another Cell…_

_Naruto goes for a diving Elbow, but Kane catches him and sits up…_

_JR: Uh-Oh!_

_Vince McMahon: Naruto's in trouble!_

_Kane lifts him up for he Chokeslam, but Naruto reverses, gets behind Kane, and gives him a SUPERKICK! He falls on top of Kane!_

_1,2,3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND STILL CAWF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION; NARUTO!_

_JR: Naruto has won the first ever Hyperbolic Time Chamber Match!_

_Vince McMahon: Naruto will go down in history!_

_A shot of Naruto on the top turnbuckle holding up the World Title while confetti comes down and fireworks go off is shown as the video ends._

...

Gorilla Monsoon: Man! That was a pretty intense!

Henry Chan: My brother put up a good fight, but Naruto made history that night.

Agumon: Well, it's time for AWF's history lesson!

Guilomon: We've only been out for a few weeks; but we do have a nice library of matches! Now, we show you our extremely unique match; The Pole Vault Match!

...

_Two Boys:_

_One, the AWF Champion…_

"_NARUTO IS THE FIRST AWF CHAMPION!"_

_The other; a boy who wants the Belt to impress a girl…_

_Davis: TK is injured? This is great! After I beat Naruto, Kari will love me!_

_One man has become sucessful in many companies (Naruto has won the CWF Championship!) (He's done it! He is the new UCW King Of Anime!). _

_One has become a dominant force to be reckon with (Daisuke has won this title opportunity!). _

_Tonight, Naruto Uzumaki defending his AWF Championship against Daisuke Motomiya in a Pole vault Match. And it's tonight!_

_Daisuke is seen talking to himself after a workout._

_Daisuke: Takeru is injured? This is great! After I beat Naruto, Hikari will love me._

_?: Yeah right._

_Naruto came towards Daisuke._

_Daisuke: Listen ninja dude I'm going to beat you tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me._

_Naruto: What about I deliver the Sealed Fate and catapult myself to the hanging belt and keep the title?_

_Daisuke: That's not going to happen!_

_Naruto: We shall see about that._

_The two walk to the ring for their match next._

_AWF Ring:_

_Veemon: This is a Pole Vault Match for the AWF Championship!_

_(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)_

_Veemon: Introduing first from Konoha, he is the AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!_

_Agumon: There he is, former champions of all kind._

_Guilmon: CWF, UCW and now, he has dominated AWF._

_(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)_

_Veemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, the Digidestined of Courage, Daisuke Motomiya!_

_Agumon: I hope Veemon won't help his partner tonight._

_Guilmon: Relax. He has a staff policy that he will never break at any cause._

_The match started as Daisuke Irish Whips Naruto to the turnbuckle and hits multiple Headbutts. Then Daisuke went to the ring floor, grabs the pole and launch himself to the title but he didn't reach it and fell to the mat really bad._

_Agumon: That's got to hurt._

_After that, Naruto stomps on Daisuke's stomach and hits a Knee Drop to his head. Then Naruto went to the ring floor, grabbed the pole and launch himself to the title but like Daisuke, he didn't reach it and fell into the mat painfully._

_Guilmon: This match is testing their skills and luck._

_Then Daisuke grabs Naruto and hits a Spinebuster. Then he tried to hit the Batista Bomb but Naruto punches his head multiple times, forcing Daisuke to release him from the Batista Bomb as Naruto kicks Daisuke onto his leg and hits his Sealed Fate Powerbomb. He went to the ring floor and ready to catapult himself to the belt until..._

_(Edge Theme Plays)_

_Agumon: Is that Edge?_

_Guilmon: No. It's..._

_Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) appeared and hits a Spear onto Naruto. Then he hide himself under the ring as Daisuke went to the ring floor, grabs a pole and catapults himself into the belts. He opens the title as the match ended._

_Veemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!_

_As Daisuke celebrates his victory, Ash delivers a Spear from behind._

_Agumon: Daisuke won the title._

_Guilmon: But Ash gets the last laugh._

_Ash took the title belt and rise it as the show came to close._

..._  
_

Agumon: It was a pretty good match!

Guilomon: And now Ash has something against the Digidestined! And we all know what happened to Davis…

Bender: Now for OUR match, meatbags!

Iroh: It's one of CWF's most fabled rivalries; Let's all take a look at Peter vs. Homer; THE CELL! We'll take you to some of the more pivotal moments in their rivalry!

...

_1989:_

_The Simpsons makes its debut_

_90's: Homer Simpson dominates CWF_

_1999:_

_Family Guy makes its debut_

_2001:_

_Peter Griffin debuts in CWF_

_2003:_

"_PETER HAS DEFEATED HOMER FOR THE WORLD TITLE!_

_The seeds have been sown…_

_Homer: Griffin get out here!_

_Peter: Don't be mad Homer. I just proved I was better._

_Homer: Listen, "rookie": I've been doing this FOREVER! You can't come into MY yard and think you're better!_

_Peter: OK. I don't think I'm better._

_Homer: Good! As long as you know your ro…_

_Peter: …I KNOW I'm better than you!_

_Peter hits Homer with the mic. A few scenes of them brawling are shown, and Peter smacks Homer with the Belt._

_A few more shots of Homer and Peter fighting in World Title Matches are shown._

_Mr. Burns: OK. Homer and Peter; in order to end this, we need the most gruesome match ever! Something bloodcurdling, he he. Peter and Homer…_

_IN THE CELL!_

*War of the Ring*

"_Peter and Homer is going to end it here and now!"_

_The Cell lowers as the Bell Rings._

_Peter Spears Homer into the Cell…_

_Homer smacks Peter's head into the turnbuckle…_

_Peter throws Homer into the Cell door, breaking the door…_

_Peter slams Homer's head into the announce table…_

_Peter clears the announce table and Slams Homer onto it…_

_Peter climbs the cage…_

"_No…He can't…"_

"_That would end BOTH of their careers!"_

_Peter raises his fist and jumps off…_

_Peter CRASHES onto Homer and puts him through the table!_

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

"_PETER JUST SACRIFICED HIS ENTIRE CAREER! PETER JUST PRETTY MUCH COMMITED CAREER SUICIDE!"_

_Peter and Homer lay bloody and unconscious…_

_Until Peter starts dragging himself towards Homer…_

_He drags him inside of the Cell and goes for the pin…_

_1…_

_2…_

_KICKOUT!_

"_WHAT!"_

_Peter gets up and picks Homer up…_

_He goes for the Peter Driver, but Homer reverses it into…_

_THE SIMPSON CHOKEHOLD!_

"_HE'S GOT IT LOCKED IN!"_

_Homer has the Hold locked in tight. Peter won't tap out, though…_

"_Peter is resilient! He won't give up his Title without a fight!"_

_After 7 minutes in the Chokehold, Peter starts to slowly fade away. Finally, after 8 minutes, Peter goes unconscious. The Bell Rings as Homer finally passes out also._

"_HERE IS YOUR WINNER; AND THE NER CWF CHAMPION; HOMER SIMPSON!"_

"_Homer finally got his Title back! After all this time, Homer is back!"_

"_But both men are passed out in the ring! How will this match affect their careers?"_

_A shot of both men passed out in the ring, with the Title Belt on top of Homer, is shown as the show comes to a close._

_...  
_

Iroh: Unfortunately; both men, as a result of that grueling match, were forced to end their careers.

Bender: Still; a great match was had and enjoyed by everyone in that arena! And that paved the way for the next Champion…Raphael!

Ristar: Well, it's time VGW mention their history!

Sonic: This one involves me personally. Let's look at my VGW rivalry with my biggest video game rival; Sonic!

...

_**(Wrestlenation X)**_

"_**Mario vs. Sonic: For the VGW World Championship!"**_

_Sonic goes for the High Speed Spear, but Mario dodges it and Sonic goes shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Mario then bounces of the ropes and gives Sonic The Fireball (Lariat). He then goes for the pin._

_1,2,3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_HERE IS YOUR WINNER; AND STILL VGW WORLD CHAMPION; MARIO!_

_But it wouldn't end there._

_A three year rivalry would erupt between these two; and with each match, they innovated a new match to VGW._

_***Mario vs. Sonic: No Holds Barred Match***_

_1,2,3!_

"_Mario wins again!"_

_***Mario vs. Sonic: Street Fight***_

_1,2,3!_

"_Mario just defeated Sonic after a grueling Street Fight!"_

_Finally; at Wrestlenation XIV, Sonic and Mario faced each other in a Last Man Standing Match._

_Sonic and Mario are struggling to get up. Mario gets on the top turnbuckle. He dives off, looking for the Fireball; but Sonic sees him, catches him, and gives him The High Speed Spear through a table on the other corner._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

_10!_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_HERE IS YOUR WINNER; AND THE NEW VGW WORLD CHAMPION; SONIC!_

"_SONIC DID IT! AFTER THREE YEARS, SONIC WINS THE WORLD TITLE!"_

_(The next night)_

_Mario: Sonic…_

_YOU are the future! I applaud you!_

_Mario extends his hand and Sonic shakes it._

_Mario: I would also like to announce my retirement from wrestling._

_I love you all!_

_The last scene shown is Mario holding Sonic's hand high in the air as Sonic holds his World Title in the air._

_...  
_

Ristar: How'd you feel back then, Sonic?

Sonic: That man passed the torch to me; and now, I passed it to Sora.

Tarble: Well, finally it's our turn! And Vegeta, this one may upset you.

Vegeta: THE HELL IT DOES! Here's a video of the career of the stupidest guy in history…

KAKAROT!

...

_1984…the year that changed the WWE forever…_

_Roshi: I'd like to announce my new protégées; Krillin and…_

_Goku!_

Vince McMahon: Possibly the greatest, but most humblest debut of any great WWE star.

"_Roshi bringing in some new rookies!"_

_1986…_

_1,2,3!_

_Vince McMahon: Krillin and Goku defeat Snake Eyes and Duke! They defeated G.I. Joe!_

Roshi: I'll be honest; I jumped up and down when they won! I saw something in them. Especially Goku.

_After losing the Tag Titles, Goku left for a while. In 1990, a new man was in charge on the WWE._

_Vegeta: I AM THE GREATEST WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPION EVER!_

_Krillin: VEGETA! YOU ARE CORRUPT! YOU CAN'T WIN WITHOUT NAPPA!_

_Vegeta: You little rat! I'll stomp you good! Nappa!_

_Nappa goes to attack Krillin, when…_

_(Rock the Dragon plays)_

_Jesse Ventura: WHO'S THAT!_

_Suddenly, Goku comes out._

_Vince McMahon: IT'S GOKU! IT'S GOKU!_

_Goku won the 1990 Royal Rumble and went on to face Vegeta in a historic match…_

_Goku goes for a Clothesline; but Vegeta ducks it, grabs Goku's neck, lifts him up and slams him back down as the crowd goes wild!_

_Jesse Venura: WHAT WAS THAT!_

_Vince McMahon: That was like, a Choke-Hold Slam! A…A…A CHOKESLAM!_

_Vegeta goes for the pin._

_1…_

_2…_

_KICKOUT!_

_Jesse Ventura: WHAT!_

_Vegeta calls for Nappa to get on the apron. Nappa goes for Goku, but Goku Dropkicks Nappa off the apron. Vegeta goes for a Clothesline; but Goku dodges it. He turns Super Saiyan and grabs Vegeta. He Irish Whips him to the ropes, jumps over him once, and then finally gives Vegeta The Drill Kick (A Spinning Dropkick). He then goes for the pin._

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_HERE IS YOUR WINNER; AND THE NEW WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPION; SON GOKU!"_

Krillin: It was a great day. The start of an era.

_Goku became the Hogan for cartoons in the WWE. He had many great rivalries with many people:_

"_**GOKU VS. HERCULES!"**_

"_**GOKU HAS A BIG CHALLENGE WITH THE HULK!"**_

"_**GOKU AND KRILLIN: TWO GREAT FRIENDS; FOR THE WORLD TITLE!"**_

"_**GOKU TAKING ON A NEW GENERATION STAR, ASH KETCHUM!"**_

"_**GOKU VS. MARIO!"**_

_A Five time World Champion_

_An Intercontinental Champion_

_A Three Time Tag Team Champion_

_A King of the Ring 1994_

_Royal Rumble 1990 Winner_

_And in 2005, along with Vegeta; A Hall of Famer_

_Hercules: The man is a great competitor. I had MANY a hard time trying to stop him._

Gohan: Winning the Tag Team Titles at Wrestlemania 2000 with my dad was the greatest moment of my life. Better than my World Title wins.

Chi-Chi: He may be an idiot; but he is my husband.

_Goku retired in 2000 after facing the World Champion Wolfgang, but that wasn't his last wrestling year. At Unforgiven 2006, Goku had one more match; with fellow Hall of Famer and Rival, Vegeta._

_Goku turns Super Saiyan and Irish Whips Vegeta to the ropes. He jumps over him once, and goes for the Drill Kick, but Vegeta stops short, causing Goku to crash down to the mat. Goku gets up, and Vegeta grabs his neck and gives him THE CHOKESLAM! Vegeta then goes for the pin._

_1,2,3!_

_(Bell Rings)_

"_HERE IS YOUR WINNER, VEGETA!"_

_Bugs Bunny: Vegeta finally did it!_

_Daffy Duck: This is a historic night!_

_Goku goes to shake Vegeta's hand. Vegeta rejects it and walks out the ring._

_But then, he walks back in and shakes it._

TW: If he isn't one of the best of all time; then, in my opinion, who is?

...

Tarble: You shook his hand.

Vegeta: I was in the moment. I would never do it again.

Tarble: Well folks, that was our history chapter! Now let's…

Suddenly, the lights go out, and then Alucard is seen walking down the aisle in flashes. The lights come on to reveal Alucard and another person.

?: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is GB.

Tarble: What in the world?

GB: I am here because I want to formally introduce to you Alucard (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

GB: I also want to introduce my other protégé; The Merc with the Mouth…

DEADPOOL!

Nobody comes out.

GB: I said…THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH; DEADPOOL!

Nobody comes out.

GB: DEADPOOL, GET THE HELL OUT HERE!

Alucard: Um, GB…

Alucard points to the front row, where Deadpool is sitting. He's busy talking to the fans.

Deadpool: Hey, guys; so who do you think will be World Champion tonight? I wanna say Bart, because he can stab someone with his spiky hair; but I am seeing something in Nobita, and Naruto is cool, and so is Armington. And about…

GB: DEADPOOL!

Deadpool: Oh yeah! Sorry folks! See ya!

Deadpool teleports into the ring, surprising GB.

Deadpool: Hey dad!

GB: *Sigh*…

Alucard: What is wrong with you?

Deadpool: Would you like my comics?

Alucard: Grrrr…

GB: Anyway…I am here because I want my two boys' voices heard! They are the new blood of wrestling! They would be a nice asset to ANY company! Deadpool, while horribly STUPID, is quick and agile! Alucard is strong and deadly! And they're both durable! Tonight; my boys, Deadpool and Alucard, join me in this unholy union! Our lives do NOT end! We will be around this business until the end of time! We are forever here; We are everlasting; We are always here; We are...The Immortals!

Deadpool: And don't forget Cable!GB: He doesn't get to : Fine! Then just let me be able to talk on the mic some more! I need a good talk after what they made me do in X-Men: Origins!Alucard: Deadpool, SHUT UP! PLEASE! YOUR MAKING US LOOK BAD!Deadpool: Please! Shut up, Dracula! Yeah, thought we'd never figure out, huh? Anyway...we're here to raise hell! These companies need to recognize the strength and power of Alucard! The smarts and brains of our manager, GB! And the speed, agility, quickness, smarts, strength, charisma, balls, good looks, swords, 30 foot python, red, black, comics, mouth, and overall badassery of the Immortal, great, Merc with the Mouth...DEADPOOL! WHATCHA GONNA DO, WHEN DEADPOOL COMES SWINGING SWORDS THROUGH YOU! NOW CAN YOU SMELL...WHAT THE MERC IS COOKING! I'M THE MERC, AND I'M THAT DAMN GOOD! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M THE MERC, AND IIIIIIII'M AWESOME! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE MERC, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH! WHAT! IF YOU DON'T DO AS WE SAY; WE'LL COME IN THAT ROOM; TAKE THIS MICROPHONE; SHINE IT UP REAL NICELY; TURN THAT SUMBITCH SIDEWAYS; AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP, YOUR CANDY **! AND IF YOU AIN'T DOWN WITH THAT, WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA! SUCK IT! OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOUR ** BETTER CAAAAAALL SOMEBODYYYYYYYYYY...GB: DEADPOOL! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!Deadpool: Yeah, sure. I ain't got nothing else to say.

("Shutterbug" by Big Boi plays)

Iroh: Here comes TW!

TW: Alright! Listen! I don't want you hijacking OUR SHOW! You and your two deadbolts better leave before security comes!

GB: I don't think you know who you're dealing with?

TW: You're breaking the law! Until you sign a contract; you are NOT allowed here!

Security comes to take them away, when Jean Kazuhiza comes out.

Jean Kazuhiza: WAIT! I WANT THEM! They will make a great addition to CASZ!

TW: WHAT!

Then, Princess Peach comes out.

Princess Peach: I do too!

Vegeta: TWO CONTRACTS!

Tarble: That's amazing!

GB: I don't think we're going anywhere, TW.

Vegeta: I think GB just owned TW!

Tarble: GB will be able to take his boys with him to CASZ and VGW!

TW: Grrr...FINE! But you better not cause ANY more trouble!

GB: TW you could BEARLY handle the bulies, my boys are deadly. I tell you what they won't cause any trouble, but if ANYBODY gives them trouble then. Not my problem.

TW: They better not come ANYWHERE near my stars, or I'LL deal with you!

GB: *Starts laughing* REALLY? Please tell me you're joking. Listen I help made you and I sure as hell CAN destroy you.

Tarble: WHAT!

Vegeta: What's he talking about?

GB: So you might want to get that stick out of your A$$!

TW:...

Vegeta: Silence from the GM.

Tarble: He's speechless.

GB: It was great catching up with you, but I have other things to tend too.

GB and The Immortals leave the ring as TW stands there speechless.

Deadpool: YEAH! WE NEED TO GO BLOW THIS MONEY ON SOME HOOKERS!

Sonic: Well this was an interesting turn of events.

Desire: HA HA! YOUR ANIMATED GM LOOKS LIKE HE HAD A BM! GB SCARED HIM GOOD!

(Backstage)

We see Takuya backstage trying in front of Marcus's locker room.

Takuya: Do you think this'll work?

Davis: Yeah! Just go on.

They open the door and see Marcus punching a punching bag with Takuya's face on it.

Takuya: Oh my…

Davis: Hey, Marcus!

Marcus: What!

Davis: Look, I'm going to cut right to the chase. You are a future World Champion. We, aside from Taiki, are former World Champions. We're Digimon Leaders, even though I'm the Supreme Leader. And you're a Leader. You're much better than what you're doing right now. But we can help you. How about you join us? We can all be Digivolution! C'mon! Whattya say?

Marcus: Sure…

Takuya: Cool! Glad to have ya!

Takuya shakes Marcus's hand. He Takuya walks away, but Marcus has his hand in a tight grip.

Marcus: …was pretty stupid of you to think this was going to work. I'm going to DESTROY you.

Marcus Clotheslines Takuya and throws him out the room. The rest of Digivolution hurry out of the room as Marcus looks at them.

(Ring)

(Robot Rock by Daft Punk)

Crowd: WHERE'S MY BAGUETTE!

Hikage: What's the FBF doing out here?

Bumblebee: They are in the Tag Team Showcase Gauntlet. Maybe they're here to talk about that.

Gwizdo: Tonight, we vace seven other tag teams! And each one of zem will vall to us!

D'Eon De Beaumont: ve vill prove our zuperiority against zem all! Me and Gwizdo will bring home that recognition with us!

Asterix: Our voys here will destroy each of those teams! Even the VGW Tag Champions, Starfox!

Lian-Chu: No one can match our talent! Not even the CASZ Champion! Ve'll...

(Soviet Union Anthem plays)

Omega Red and Ayana come out.

Hikage: Our CASZ World Champion is here!

Bumblebee: I don't think he liked Lian-Chu's comment!

Omega: You boys are funny! For a minute, I thought you said you were better than me!

George De Sand: We are! You watch out; we'll capture that Title from you soon enough!

Omega: I should come into that ring; but knowing you French, you'd probably surrender at the sight of a commie.

Obelix: You take that back!

Omega: France practically became socialist when De Gaulle left! You guys had a labor problem and socialist problem, leading to some protests!

Ayana: Not to mention you left Vietnam to America. Couldn't handle losing to Vietnam...again?

The FBF back stare at Omega as he unravels the Soviet flag.

Omega: Join me in the anthem of a TRUE country! Ayana, start us off!

Ayana: Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh  
Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'!  
Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny voley naradov  
Yediny, moguchy Sovietsky Soyuz  
Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodoye  
Druzhby narodov nadyozhny oplot!  
Partiya Lenina, sila narodnaya  
Nas k torzhestvu kommunizma vedyot!

The Crowd boos as it yells out "USA! USA!"

Hikage: This may cause and international incident.

Bumblebee: How will this play out on CASZ?

(Elsewhere Backstage)

Megaman X is sitting down on a bench, sulking.

Megaman X: Great, Krillin's out! Now who'll be my tag team partner?

Suddenly, a shadow comes over him.

?: I'll be happy to help.

MX looks up and starts to smile.

MX: Oh yeah…

**Well this was a very informative chapter!**

**We learned some good info about the eight companies.**

**And right after that; GB and The Immortals, the devilish Alucard and the insane Deadpool, came out and announced their agenda. TW interrupted them and threatened to have them arrested. But Jean Kazuhiza and Princess Peach signed them to CASZ and VGW respectively. GB then mentioned that he created TW. What did he mean by that?**

**Also, Digivolution tried to get Marcus to join them so Takuya doesn't have to fight him. But that hopelessly backfired.**

**Then, The FBF started to gloat about how they'll be the best Tag Team after the Tag Team Showcase Gauntlet; but Omega Red and Ayana came out and insulted not only The FBF, but France herself. They then started to sing the Soviet National Anthem.**

**And I think Megaman X just found a new tag team partner to face Slade and Megaman.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Takuya takes on Marcus and Slade and Megaman meet Megaman X's new tag partner!**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm getting a little faster! This was the longest chapter! Hope you guys like how I portrayed your company's histories! Also, I will be trying to rush this; so if the matches seem short, you know why.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Takuya vs Marcus & Tag Team Match

A/N: Time for another update! Let's get to it!

* * *

(Ring)

("Line in the Sand" by Motorhead plays as the Bell Rings)

Doraemon: The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring; from Japan; representing Digivolution; Takuya Kanbara!

Vegeta: This is outrageous! Takari shouldn't be trying to put random people in matches! Takuya wasn't even prepared to wrestle tonight! This is a travesty!

Agumon: Well he was definitely ready to interfere for Davis earlier tonight!

Vegeta: That was helping a friend in his time of need! This is completely different!

(Digimon Savers Theme plays)

Doraemon: And coming to the ring, Marcus!

Guilomon: Marcus is going to tear Takuya to shreds!

Tarble: And after that sorry attempt to make him join Digivolution, I think he's even MORE angry!

Marcus walks down the ramp when suddenly; Taiki runs down the ramp, turns Marcus around and RKO's him to the ramp. Then Takato, Davis, and Rika come out and start attacking Marcus.

Agumon: What the hell!

Guilomon: Digivolution just got involved in this match!

Vegeta: There was no match! The period before the bell rings is open season! Now this match is fair! Takuya's not prepared, and Marcus's is attacked.

Davis picks Marcus up and starts yelling at him. He then bends him down, hooks his arms, and Pedigrees him. Rika then gives him a swift kick to the temple. Takato picks him up, and Spears him. Taiki then picks Marcus up and throws him in the ring for an excited Takuya to finish what his team started. The Bell Rings as Takuya Irish Whips Marcus to the ropes. Marcus ducks under one Clothesline, but is given a Dropkick on the next rebound. Takuya then picks Marcus up and starts giving him Knife-Edge Chops to Marcus's chest. Takuya then runs to the ropes, and gives Marcus a Chop Block, knocking Marcus down. Takuya starts stomping on Marcus's legs and then gives him a Leg Drop to his legs. He then bounces off the ropes and gives Marcus a Knee Drop. Marcus tries to get up, but Takuya bounces off the ropes and kicks him in the head. He then goes for the pin.

1,2…

Marcus kicks out. Takuya starts jumping up and down as Marcus gets up. He then kicks Marcus in the gut and goes for the Fire Spin (A Spinning Neckbreaker like Eve's), but Marcus lifts Takuya up and gives him a Suplex. Marcus starts to stumble around as Takuya gets up. Marcus runs up to Takuya and gives him a Powerful Clothesline. Marcus then lifts him up and gives him a Pumphandle Slam. Marcus then waits for Takuya to get up, bounces off the ropes, and gives him a Bicycle Kick. He then gets pumped up and waits for Takuya to get up again. But suddenly, Takato gets on the apron. The ref deals with him as Taiki slides in the ring and goes for an RKO. But Marcus pushes Taiki down. He the gives Taiki a Spear and throws him out the ring. But what he doesn't notice is Rika sliding Takuya a pair of Brass Knuckles. Takuya then waits for Marcus to turn around, and clocks him in the face with them, knocking Marcus out. Taiki jumps off the apron as Takuya goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Doraemon: Here is your winner, Takuya Kanabara!

Agumon: Aw COME ON!

Guilomon: Takato, why!

Tarble: He's with Digivolution now, my Digital Friend.

Vegeta: Now that's how you take care of business! Takuya gave it to that thug Marcus!

The rest of Digivolution gets in the ring and circles Marcus. Rika grabs a chair from the outside and gets in the ring. She places it flat on the ground as Takuya picks Marcus up. Taiki is first as he runs up to Marcus and RKO's him onto the chair. Takato then picks Marcus up, bends him down, lifts him up Powerbomb-style, and gives him a Sit-Down Powerbomb onto the chair. Davis then picks Marcus up and gives him the Pedigree onto the chair. Davis then gets on the top rope as Takato opens the chair and puts it around Marcus's neck. Davis dives off and lands his Guillotine Leg Drop onto the chair, crushing Marcus's neck. Marcus writhes around in pain as Digivolution raises their hands in victory.

Agumon: This was totally unnecessary.

Guilomon: The match was over! There was no need for more attacks on him!

Tarble: Digivolution doesn't stop at beating their opponent; they want to INJURE them.

Vegeta: Digivolution showing why their the most dominate group on Animated! These guys will dominate the show; trust me!

(Backstage)

We see Shizuka with the girls in the girl locker room.

Shizuka: Thanks for letting me stay with you guys.

Madoka: No problem! We don't have much interest in your Hardcore Title!

Misty: I need to get ready for my Elimination Chamber Match with Sailor Moon and Gwen. But Madoka, Kagome, and May will keep you company!

Kagome: I promise not to let those guys get to you.

Shizuka: Thanks. But y'know, maybe I should just vacate the Title.

Misty: NO! We females shouldn't back down from the guys! Trish Stratus and Molly Holly didn't back down and vacate their Hardcore Titles! Jacqueline didn't vacate her Cruiserweight Title! Chyna didn't just give up her TWO Intercontinental Championships! Point is; show those guys you're the Hardcore Queen! You're the most Extreme girl here tonight! Prove it! Okay?

Shizuka: How?

Misty: Toughen up! You almost won the AWF Women's Championship! You have a vicious Melody Kick! You have the skill! You dealt with Nobita on a daily basis, sheesh. You can deal with these guys! Their just snakes! Now act like the bird of prey you are and snatch 'em up!

Shizuka:…You're right! I'm showing them the real Extreme Queen tonight!

(Ring)

(Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest Plays as the Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following Tag-Team match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring, from Parts Unknown; he is the AWE Champion, Slade!

Vegeta: Slade and Megaman pretty much ruined Megaman X's chances of winning this match when they attacked his Tag partner, Krillin.

(Megaman's Theme Plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring; he is the GWA Champion, Megaman!

Tarble: Megaman is MX's pro on Animated's NXT. But tonight, student takes on master!

(Megaman X Theme plays)

Goofy: And the opponents! Introducing first; Megaman X!

Vegeta: Megaman X has no partner right now!

Tarble: So how will he do this match?

Megaman X stops in the middle of the ramp and points to the entrance…

Vegeta: What the…

Tarble: What is he doing?

Suddenly…

(Re-Education Through Labor by Drowning Pool plays as The Crowd goes wild)

Goofy: And coming to the ring; he is the CWO World Champion; "The Humanoid Typhoon", Vash the Stampede!

Vegeta: MORE COMPANIES!

Tarble: The crowd's going crazy over the CWO Champion!

Vash and MX run to the ring and Vash slides in and starts fighting Slade. The Bell Rings as Vash ducks a Clothesline from Slade and gives him a German Suplex. Vash picks Slade up and gives Slade an Exploder Suplex. Vash gets on the top rope, dives off, and lands a Diving Elbow. Vash then goes to the corner and tags in MX as Slade drags himself over to his corner and tags in Megaman. The two Megamen encounter each other and MX lands the first punch on his mentor. He bounces off the ropes, but is caught and given a Powerslam. Megaman bounces off the ropes and gives his protégé a Jumping Elbow. Megaman X slowly gets up as Megaman bounces off the ropes and Clotheslines him. He then tags in Slade, who runs in and Boots MX in the face. Slade picks MX up by the throat and gives him an STO. Slade then puts MX in a Sleeper Hold. MX tries to break out as Vash pumps the crowd up. MX slowly gets up as The Crowd chants "MX! MX! MX!". MX Elbows Slade in the gut and punches him in the gut. He goes to tag in Vash, but Slade drags him back in the middle of the ring and gives him a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam. Slade goes for the pin.

1,2…

MX kicks out. Slade tags in Megaman and holds MX down. Megaman gets on the top rope, dives off, and lands a Double Knee Drop onto MX. Megaman drags MX to the center of the ring and bounces off the ropes. She goes for a Splash, but MX rolls out the way. MX drags himself to his corner and tries to tag in Vash. But Megaman grabs MX's foot and drags him to the center of the ring. MX gets up on one leg and kicks Megaman in the head, freeing himself. MX then gets to his corner and tags in Vash. Vash Clotheslines Megaman, and knocks Slade off the apron. Vash then grabs a groggy Megaman and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex. Vash then gives Megaman a Leg Lock. Slade runs in and kicks Vash in the face. Megaman then picks Vash up and goes for a Flip Piledriver. But MX runs in and Clotheslines Slade over the ropes, going along with him. Megaman goes for the Flip Piledriver, but Vash lifts him over his head. Vash then picks Megaman up and gives him the Stampede Stomp. He then goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners; Megaman X and Vash the Stampede!

Tarble: Well whattya know; the rookie beat the World Champions!

Vegeta: No…the World Champion beat the World Champions! Megaman X was just deadweight!

Vash shakes MX's hand, when TW comes out.

TW: Y'know, I like CWO. I like AWE. I like GWA. Heck, I even like TWE! And yet…they aren't represented that well tonight. Well, I'm going to change that! Now, consider The World Championship Eight-Man Battle Royal…

A TWELVE-MAN BATTLE ROYAL!

TWE, AWE, CWO, and GWA will pick a star to represent them in the Match! And I already have TWE's and CWO's picks!

(Bowser's Theme plays)

Vegeta: It's CWO's Bowser! He's in the match!

Tarble: All other stars are now put on notice.

TW: And…

Suddenly, the lights go out…

("You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies plays as the crowd goes wild)

Vegeta: It's TWE's Mason Schultz! The TWE Champion!

Tarble: He might become a Dual World Champion!

TW: I hope you enjoyed this announcement.

(Backstage)

Libby: It's Libby Folfax ya'll! I'm here with Diva Team AWF! Now Kari; tonight you face Teams from the other seven companies, including your rivals Team WWT. Your thoughts?

Kari: Tonight; me, Kagome, and Sakura (Kinomoto) will go out there and tear Ino's pretty little face. I just learned today that if you pin the captain, the whole team is eliminated. So I'm going after Ino! I will prove why we AWF divas are the most extreme girls out there!

Suddenly, Ino comes in with Lydia and Temari.

Ino: Sure, little girl. Just wait. I'll not only 1080 Splash you; I'll end your career TONIGHT!

Ino then slaps Kari in the face before running off. Kari just looks at her angrily.

(Ring)

(Nick World Order Theme Plays as the Bell Rings)

RA: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall. Being accompanied to the Ring by El Tigre, Zim, and Dib: Nick World Order! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: NWO has had some problems for awhile since Zuko's Defection at Wrestleversary.

Iroh: Zim & Dib though are a Tough Team, and have been former Tag Champs.

(Alive by P.O.D. Plays)

RA: And their Opponents, Being accompanied to the ring by Danny Phantom: Zuko & Aang! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: Danny won a Battle Royale for WWT Earlier Tonight here, Though he is a Big Name in CWF.

Iroh: Yeah, But Zuko lately has become a Power Player now.

Aang, and Dib start off in the Ring. The match begins with Dib hitting afew Chops onto Aang, and then follows it up with a Tackle onto Aang. Dib then hits afew Stomps onto Aang. Aang then gets back up, and then ducks an attempted Clothesline from Dib. Ang then hits a Scissors Kick onto Dib. Aang then gets ready to hit an Air Buster onto Dib, but El Tigre gets on the Apron to Distract Aang long enough for Dib to hit a Roll Up Pin onto Aang from behind.

Ref makes the Count 1,2,... Aang kicks out

Dib tags in Zim, and the two hit a Double Big Boot onto Aang. Zim then puts Aang in a Sleeper Hold. Aang looks like he is fading fast. The Ref checks to see if Aang is unable to Continue, but Aang shows life, and begins to fight out of the Hold. Aang then breaks out of the Hold, and hits a Leg Sweep onto Zim. Aang heads to his Corner, and Tags in Zuko, but the Ref doesn't see beacuse El Tigre again appears on the Apron.

Bender: Again, El Tigre is interefering in the Match!

Iroh: He maybe helping his Team out, but he's becoming a Problem.

El Tigre is then thrown onto the Mat outside by Danny from behind. Danny then picks El Tigre up, and hits a Specter Spike onto El Tigre. Back in the Ring, Aang Officially Tags Zuko into the Match. Zuko then hits afew Chops onto Zim, and follows it up with a Side Effect onto Zim. Dib tries to attack Zuko, but Aang hits an Air Buster onto Dib. Zuko then picks Zim up, and hits a Death Valley Driver onto Zim. Zuko then pins Zim.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners: Zuko, and Aang!

Bender: Zuko again scores a Win here Tonight.

Iroh: Danny got the Ball rolling, Aang threw in the Asisst, and Zuko score the Pin.

Danny, Aang, and Zuko then leave the Ring. El Tigre gets back into the Ring, and begins to angerily yell at Zim, and Dib.

Bender: Boy El Tigre is really laying into Zim, and Dib.

Iroh: Well El Tigre is abit to blame for the Defeat.

El Tigre continues to yell at the two until Zim grabs El Tigre, and hits an Irken Slam. Dib then heads to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a 450 Splash. Zim, and Dib then leave the Ring.

Bender: Looks like Nick World Order is History.

Iroh: El Tigre is gonna be Ticked about this though.

**Diego Marquez:**

**A little animal rescuer, turned wrestling icon in CAWF...**

**_Vince McMahon: Diego riding in on one of his custom made Low-Riders!_**

**A Tag Team Legend**

**_Diego: No hombre! You don't want to face..._**

**_Enrique: ...Los Dos Latinos! _**(The Two Latins)

**_Gorilla Monsoon: The Dos Latinos have just won the Tag Team Championships!_**

**_Diego: Me, Dora, and Alicia; We're...Los Exploradoros!_**

**He's reached the pinnacle of his career...**

**_Diego sees the ref is knocked out. He grabs the Title Belt and goes to smack Mokuba with it. The ref is about to get up, so Diego throws it in Mokuba's hands. He then falls onto the ground and pretends he's hurt. The ref gets up and sees Mokuba with the Belt. He scolds him and takes the Belt from him. Diego gets up, gets his Brass Knuckles, and smacks Mokuba in the face with them. Diego runs to the corner, gets on the top turnbuckle, dives off, and lands The Frog Splash! Diego then crawls over to Mokuba and pins him._**

**_1,2,3!_**

**_(Bell Rings)_**

**_Vince McMahon: DIEGO IS THE NEW CAWF WORLD CHAMPION!_**

**_Diego jumps into the crowd's arms and celebrates with them._**

**_Diego: I LIE..._**

**_I CHEAT..._**

**_I STEAL!_**

**Tonight; will Diego Lie, Cheat, and Steal his way to the Toon World Championship?**

**Great Chapter! Let's review:**

**Takuya defeats Marcus due to interference from Digivolution, and then they give him an after match beatdown.**

**Misty gives Shizuka an EXTREME pep-talk!**

**Vash the Stampede, the CWO World Champion, helps Megaman X defeat Megaman and Slade. And TW comes out and announces that GWA, TWE, CWO, and AWE will be a part of the Toon World Title Match! Bowser represents CWO, and Mason Schultz represents TWE! Who will be GWA's and AWE's pick?**

**Kari says she's going to destroy Ino' and Ino replies likewise. Ino then slaps Kari and runs off.**

**Zuko and Aang defeat Dib and Zim. Afterwards, Dib and Zim throw off the yoke of their leader, El Tigre! Is this the end of the NWO?**

**And We get a nice Diego Promo!**

**Next Chapter:**

**A Tag Team Turmoil Match!**

**Stay Tuned!**

* * *

A/N: I'm still trucking! So Crazy Big D and KingofGoths, do you have your entrants ready?

And thanks to WebDragon (CWO) and D'Champ18 for letting me use their stars!

Thanks for the support! I will end this by WM27! THIS I SWEAR!(I loved El Tigre. It was a great show.)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Tag Team Showcase Turmoil Match

A/N: It's time for the newest chapter! The rest of the matches are Main Events! These matches will change the landscape of the Cartoon Wrestling World, I promise!

Also, this match may seem a little short. I have 13 days left 'til WM27, and I'm on Spring Break! So I have a few days to myself!

Now let's get on with it!

* * *

Iroh: Well, now we bring to you the Main Events!

Tarble: The first one is the Tag Team Turmoil!

(The Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following is the Tag Team Turmoil Showcase Match! The winner will win a Tag Team Championship Match for any show whenever they want!

(Angry Beavers Theme plays)

Goofy: Introducing first; The Angry Beavers!

Desire: Both are tWo members and have dominated WWT for a while!

Mr. Comantator: These two are also former WWT Tag Team Champions!

(nCo Theme plays)

Goofy: And coming to the ring; representing the New Cartoon Order; Ruff Ruffman and Fangface!

Gorilla Monsoon: Fangface will be a major factor in this match!

Henry Chan: And Ruff has that vicious Spear!

The Bell Rings as Norbert and Ruff start out. They lock up, and Norbert pushes Ruff down. Ruff gets up, bounces off the ropes, but is given a Shoulder Block. Norbert the jumps up and Elbows Ruff. Norbert gets on the apron, jumps on the top rope, but Ruff rolls out the way. Ruff bounces off the ropes and gives Norbert a Headbutt. Ruff drags Norbert over to his corner, gets on the top turnbuckle, dives off, and lands a Splash. Ruff grabs Norbert's right leg and repeatedly Elbows it. Norbert tries to get up, but Ruff Dropkicks his head. Ruff gets to his corner, and Norbert gets to his corner and they both tag in their partners. Dagget gets in the ring and runs up to Fangface, who just Clotheslines him. Fangface picks Dagget up and gives him a Pumphandle Slam. Fangface then steps on Dagget's back and stomps on his head. Fangface then waits for Dagget to get up. Dagget gets up, and Fangface grabs his neck. He goes for a Chokeslam, but Norbert runs back in and clips Fangface's legs. Dagget then grabs Fangface's left leg and gives him a Single Boston Crab. Fangface crawls towards the ropes, but Dagget drags him back. Dagget wrenches Fangface's left leg, and then finally let's go. He kicks the left leg, and then starts to stomp on it continuously. Dagget tags in Norbert, who gets in the ring and stalks Fangface. He picks him up, kicks him in the groin, and goes for the Beaver Fever; but Fangface puts his weight down. He then reverses it into The Chokeslam. Fangface gets up and tags in Ruff. Ruff Clotheslines Norbert, and then gives him a Powerslam. He goes for a Spear, but Dagget gets in and Clotheslines Norbert. Fangface runs in, but Dagget throws him out. Ruff throws Dagget out, but is then kicked in the groin by Norbert. He goes for the Beaver Fever; but Ruff wiggles his way out, bounces off the ropes, and hits the Spear. He then pins Norbert.

1,2,3!

Desire: WHAT! THEY CHEATED! FANGFACE INTERFERED!

Gorilla Monsoon: ONLY BECAUSE DAGGET INTERFERED!

Mr. Comantator: Well WWT is out.

Henry Chan: Time for the next team!

(South Park Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring; Team South Park!

Bender: Yeah! The foul-mouths from Colorado!

Iroh: These boys have won numerous Tag Team Championships!

Cartman and Kyle represent Team South Park as Kyle kicks Ruff in the gut. He then throws him into the turnbuckle. Kyle then starts repeatedly punching Ruff in the corner, and then gives him an Enzuguiri. Kyle tags Cartman as he lets Ruff tag in Fangface. Cartman and Fangface face each other in the ring and start brawling. Cartman then kicks Fangface on his left knee, and then gives it a Chop Block. Cartman then knocks Ruff off the apron as he gets on the top turnbuckle. He then dives off and lands The Big Boy Splash on Fangface, creating a large THUD sound as he crashed onto him. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Gorilla Monsoon: We almost had it!

Bender: OUR meatsacks are better than YOUR meatsacks!

Henry Chan: Really...just, really?

Iroh: Next up!

(Armington Dynasty Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming next; Hay Scott and Michael Armington!

Shaggy: These two are a great team from TWA!

Scooby: Reah! Tag Champions AND part of the Armington Dynasty! Awesome combination!

Hay Scott gets in the ring and starts punching Cartman in the gut. He then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Flying Forearm; but Cartman catches him and gives him a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam. Cartman bounces off the ropes and goes for a Splash; but Hay Scott puts his knees up, and Cartman crashes into his knees. As Cartman wobbles around, Hay Scott Dropkicks him into the ropes. Hay Scott starts punching Cartman repeatedly, but the ref pulls him away. Hat Scott then runs up to Cartman and Boots him through the ropes. Hay Scott goes through the ropes and picks Cartman up. He then throws him into the steel steps. Hay Scott then waits for Cartman to get up. He runs up to Cartman and Dropkicks him back into the steel steps. Hay Scott then throws Cartman back into the ring. He tags in Michael, who runs up to a groggy Cartman and gives him an Armington Twist (Downward Spiral; Like it Charles Roberts?). He then goes for the pin.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Shaggy: ZOINKS! Cartman is resilient!

Iroh: Yeah! He's been through worse!

Cartman gets up, and is given a DDT from Michael. Michael bounces off the ropes and goes for a Leg Drop, but Cartman rolls out the way. Cartman gets up and gives Michael a Powerful Clothesline. He then bounces off the ropes and lands a Splash. Cartman tags in Kyle, and Kyle jumps on the top rope, jumps off, and lands a Seated Senton on Michael. As Michael gets up, Kyle bounces off the ropes and hits a Forearm Smash. Kyle then picks Michael up and gives him a Scoop Slam. Kyle then gives him a Camel Clutch. Michael slowly gets up and throws Kyle off. Michael then tags in Hay Scott. Scott runs in and Clotheslines Kyle, and then Elbows him. Hay Scott then gets on the top turnbuckle. He waits for Kyle to get up, jumps off, and lands a Missile Dropkick. Hay Scott then waits for Kyle to get up. He kicks him in the groin and goes for a Scott Drop (Impaler DDT), but Cartman runs in and attacks Hay Scott. But Hay Scott gets back up and picks Cartman up on his shoulders. Michael tries to get in the ring, the ref sees him and tells him to get back on the apron. As they argue, Kyle gets up and low blows Hay Scott, who immediately drops Cartman. Kyle then turns Hay Scott around and gives him The Kyle Kutter. He then pins Hay Scott as the ref turns back around.

1,2,3!

Shaggy: Oh come on!

Scooby: Rhat rasn't fair!

Bender: TOO BAD! Ha ha!

Iroh: Though I don't agree with their tactics, Team South Park does stay in. Now for the next team!

(Full Metal Alchemist Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring; from Resenbool, Ametris, Western Europe; Edward and Alphonse, The Elrics!

Agumon: The best team in AWF is here!

Guilomon: These guys have won the AWF Tag Team Championships before!

Alphonse starts out as he punches Kyle in the face and gives him an Inverted Atomic Drop. He then Irish Whips him to the ropes and gives him a Flapjack. Alphonse then picks Kyle up and Shoves him into the turnbuckle. Alphonse backs up and charges towards Kyle; but Kyle gets out of the way and tags in Cartman. As Alphonse lays in the corner, Cartman charges towards him and gives him a giant Splash. As Alphonse stumbles around, Cartman bounces off the ropes and gives him a GIANT Crossbody! He then goes for the pin.

1,2...

Alphonse kicks out. Cartman bounces off the ropes and Elbows Alphonse. Cartman then picks him up, but Alphonse starts punching Cartman repeatedly. He then bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks his knee. Alphonse tags in Edward and goes over to Kyle and knocks him off the apron. Edward measures Cartman and finally gives him an Automail Clothesline, knocking Cartman down. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Bender: SO CLOSE!

Iroh: The Elrics eliminated Team South Park!

Agumon: That Automail Clothesline is a powerful move!

Guilomon: Now for our next victims!

(Starfox Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring; They are the VGW Tag Team Champions, Star Fox and Falco!

Ristar: These Game Legends are coming out to face these veterans in the ring!

Sonic: If Falco and Fox win the Gauntler, they can face any team they want!

SF starts out by jumping over the ropes and giving Edward a Hurricarana. He then starts repeatedly kicking him in the chest and finally gives him a swift kick to his temple. SF gets on the top turnbuckle, dives off, and lands a Diving Crossbody on a groggy Edward. Starfox picks Edward up and goes for a DDT, but Edward pushes him back down. Edward then bounces off the ropes and lands a Regular Clothesline. He then picks SF up and drives him into the turnbuckle. Edward tags in Alphonse and lifts SF up on his shoulders. Alphonse jumps over the ropes and DDTs SF. As SF tries to get up, Alphonse bounces off the ropes and kicks him in the gut. Alphonse then puts SF in a Cobra Clutch. SF tries to go for the ropes, but Alphonse pulls him back and locks it in tighter. Starfox starts to get up and drives Alphonse into the turnbuckle. SF is about to flip him off, but Alphonse punches SF in the face and gives him a Sleeper Slam. He then tags in Edward. Edward picks Starfox up and Irish Whips him to the corner. He then lifts him up and puts him on top of the turnbuckle. He then gets on the top too and goes for a Superplex. But Starfox pushes him off the turnbuckle. He then waits for Edward to get up, dives off, and hits an Overcastle. Fox then tags in Falco. Falco jumps over the ropes and lands a Missile Dropkick on a barely upright Edward. He bounces off the ropes and lands a Dropkick. He then waits for Alphonse to get up and lands a Knee to Edward's face. He then kicks Alphonse off of the apron and gets on the top turnbuckle along with Fox.

Ristar: It's like VGW here folks!

Sonic: They're going for the Supernova!

As they do their team taunt, Shang Tsung (VGW, one Team Starfox's rivals. They're fighting for the Tag Team Championship at VGW's Wargames after The Clash) gets on the apron.

Sonic: What is he doing here!

Ristar: He's ruining the match!

Suddenly, Quan Chi comes on the apron and pushes Starfox off. Falco starts yelling at The Deadly Alliance as Edward gets up. Suddenly, Alphonse pushes Falco off the turnbuckle and into an oncoming Automail Clothesline. The Deadly Alliance gets off the apron as the ref turns around to see Edward pinning Falco.

1,2,3!

Ristar: WHY! VGW COULD'VE WON!

Sonic: The Tag Champions had nothing to gain in this match, and everything to lose when The Deadly Alliance got involved!

Agumon: These guys have some explaining to do on VGW!

Guilomon: Well let's get ready for the next team!

...

(Dinosaur King Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring; accompanied by Zoe; Max and Rex, The D-Team!

Vegeta: These guys are representing Animated!

Tarble: These guys are small! I bet they have a killer aerial offense!

Max jumps over the ropes and looks at the veterans they're facing. He punches Edward in the face repeatedly and punches him in the gut. He then kicks him in the gut and Dropkicks him in his face. He then bounces off the ropes and gives Edward a Tornado DDT. Max then gets on the top rope and waits for Edward to get up. He dives off and gives Edward a Double Knee to his shoulders. Max then Irish Whips Edward to his corner and tags in Rex. Rex gets on the top rope and dives off to land a Crossbody on Edward. Rex gets up and waits for Edward to get up. Edward runs towards him, but Rex trips him up and Edward crashes into the turnbuckle. Rex then gets in the opposite corner, runs towards Edward, and Clotheslines him. Rex then holds on to Edward's neck and gives him a Bulldog.

Vegeta: They're holding their own!

Tarble: We just acquired a great team!

Agumon: I must admit, the former AWF Tag Champs are being pushed to the limit!

Guilomon: Hopefully they can pull it together.

Rex picks Edward up and goes for a DDT, but Edward keeps him up and slams him back down. He then bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks him. Edward then picks him up and Irish Whips him to their corner. He tags in Alphonse and he jumps over the ropes. Alphonse picks Rex up and starts punching him repeatedly, and gives him a STO. He then gives Rex a Leg Lock. Rex crawls over to the ropes and grabs them, and Alphonse lets go. Alphonse then grabs Rex and gives him a kick to his back. He then gets behind him and gives him a Dragon Sleeper. Rex is about to tap when Max and Zoe start pumping him and the crowd up. Rex slowly gets up and pushes Alphonse off. Rex tries to run over towards Max and tag him in, but Alphonse grabs him and gives him a Spinebuster. Alphonse then goes for a Spear, but Rex jumps over him; and when Edward comes back with the rebound, Rex gives him a Monkey Toss. Rex then crawls back towards his corner and tags in Max. Max jumps over and starts running around the ring, confusing Alphonse. Max then gets behind him and gives him a Dropkick to the back, causing him to crash into the ropes. Max then runs towards Alphonse, who's laying on the ropes, and stomps on him; and he finally jumps off of him and kicks him in the face. Max then Irish Whips him into the ropes. He runs towards him and gives him a Flying Forearm into the turnbuckle. Max then gets on the top turnbuckle and signals for a finisher. He jumps off and goes for a Leg Drop; but Alphonse moves out the way, causing Max to crash into the ground. Alphonse gets up, climbs onto the top turnbuckle, dives off, and lands The Shooting Star Press. He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Vegeta: Useless twats.

Tarble: These two had an impressive debut, Vegeta! How can you not see this!

Agumon: Those two went toe to toe with former tag Champions!

Guilomon: I hope they have a great career on Animated! Now for the final team!

(Robot Rock by Daft Punk)

Goofy: Coming to the ring; representing the Full Blooded French; Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont!

Crowd: Where's My Baguette!

Hikage: These two came out here earlier talking about they're going to win this match!

Bumblebee: Can they back up their talk?

Agumon: The Elrics have eliminated the most people, including a debuting team and Tag Champions! I think they can eliminate these posers!

Guilomon: Yeah! The Elrics will show those Baguette eaters what's up!

Gwizdo and Beaumont see that The Elrics are tired and take advantage of the situation. Gwizdo runs around the ring, confusing Alphonse. Gwizdo then starts kicking Gwizdo on his back, and then he gives him a Back Body Drop. Gwizdo then throws Alphonse into the turnbuckle. Gwizdo then runs up to him and gives him a Flying Clothesline, crashing onto Alphonse. As Alphonse stumbles around, Gwizdo bounces off the ropes and Bulldogs him. Gwizdo then drags Alphonse towards his corner and tags in Beaumont. Beaumont walks over the ropes and Leg Drops a downed Alphonse, followed by Beaumont lifting Gwizdo up and helping him Leg Drop Alphonse. Beaumont bounces off the ropes and Boots Alphonse in the face. He then kisses his fist and gives Alphonse a Fist Drop. He then starts repeatedly stomping on Alphonse, until Alphonse grabs his foot and twists it around, causing Alphonse to fall. Alphonse starts to crawl to his corner, but Beaumont grabs his foot and drags him back. He then Elbows Alphonse's leg and puts him in an Ankle Lock. Alphonse starts yelling out and starts to crawl towards the ropes. Beaumont then put it into overdrive and lays down while using his legs to put more pressure into the lock. Alphonse crawls towards the ropes as the crowd cheers him on. Alphonse finally grabs the ropes and Beaumont takes advantage of the four second rule before letting go. Beaumont picks Alphonse up and goes for a Side Slam; but Alphonse reverses it into a DDT. They both then start crawling towards their corners. They both finally tag in their partners. Edward Clothelines Gwizdo, and then gives him another one. Edward then waits for Gwizdo to get up and gives him a Sleeper Slam. Edward waits for Gwizdo to get up and goes for an Automail Clothesline, but Gwizdo gets out of the way. He then kicks Edward in the gut and goes for The DragonSlayer, but Edward pushes him off and gives him a Running Neckbreaker. Edward then Irish Whips Gwizdo to the ropes, who is tapped by Beaumont, and comes back for a Powerslam. As Edward stalks him for another Automail Clothesline, Alphonse tries to get in the ring to stop Beaumont; but the ref stops him from getting in. As the ref's distracted; Beaumont grabs his sabre, sneaks up on Edward, puts the sabre around his throat, and gives him The French Leg Sweep (Kind of like Sandman's White Leg Sweep, but with a sabre). Gwizdo then runs towards Alphonse and knocks him off the apron. Beaumont pins Edward as the ref turns around and goes for the count.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners; Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont! Hyuck! What a mouthful!

Agumon: AW DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! (I love Robot Chicken, don't you XD!)

Guilomon: The Elrics were cheated!

Hikage: I didn't see anything. Did you, Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Even though I don't condone HOW they won it, I'm still glad they DID win it! Now they get a shot at the CASZ Tag Team Championship!

Libby: Now that you've won the Tag Team Turmoil, what are you going to do?

Gwizdo: You people thought we were bluffing? We beat those Western European Fakes! WE'RE the REAL Western Europeans from a REAL Western European country!

Beaumont: Tag Champions of all shows here tonight; watch out! We're coming for YOU!

**Mason Schultz:**

**After three generations of Schultz's, one has finally become World Champion...**

**_Shawn yells and goes to the corner for a Spear as he dashes at Mason and it hits. Shawn's head pops up against the canvas revealing Mason to have countered the Spear with the Evenflow DDT as Mason crawls towards Shawn and grabs his leg and puts in a figure four leg lock as the crowd rise to thier feet with Shawn yelling in pain but refuses to tap out. Finally it's enough and Shawn's taps out to the hold and we have a new World Champion._**

**_"Winner of this match and new TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion of the world as a result of submission "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer._**

**He's been fighting off a rogue stable of New generation stars...**

**_"Mason if we wanted to we could have made sure that title would have falled to Shawn's hands but we decided that we want to test you instead and we did and we saw you had everything needed to be a part of Generation Now our World Champion the crown jewel of Generation Now were suggesting to you to join us and maybe instead of having a common title reign you'll have a long and memorable one" said Claymore._**

**_"When do you want your answer" said Mason._**

**_Nicholas grabs the mic "Right now right here" said Nicholas "Pick wisely"_**

**_"Pick wisely you say?" said Mason as he held his hand out for Dax to sign._**

**_"Yes and I assure you you're making the right choice in joining with us" said Dax._**

**_"So do I" said Mason as he slaps Dax across the face. "I'm my own man and I don't need your help to be the champion these fan's want"_**

**_...  
_**

**_Suddenly a bloody Mason is thrown down on the ramp as Dax fallows him with a chair along with Rena who also is holding a chair. They throw Mason in the ring and Rena hit's Mason with the Generation Termination fallowed by the Legend Finished by Claymore, and Nicholas jumps to the top rope and hit's a Britain Splash and then all three lift him onto Dax's shoulder who hit's The End._**

**He's fought them off many times...**

_**Claymore is the last one in the ring as Tino and Mason stare off with Claymore as Claymore finally retreats out of the ring with Dax and Zephyr over his shoulders.**_

**Now he's going to be in the toughest fight of his life...**

_**TW: And…**_

_**Suddenly, the lights go out…**_

_**("You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies plays as the crowd goes wild)**_

_**Vegeta: It's TWE's Mason Schultz! The TWE Champion!**_

_**Tarble: He might become a Dual World Champion!**_

**Tonight, will Mason Schultz become a Dual World Champion?**

Inspector Gadget: And now introducing TWA's Hall of Fame Class of 2011:

Raymon Corwer!

Whiteout!

Rick Fox!

Dragon Hawn!

and Alexander Armington I!

Shaggy: These guys are true Legends!

Scooby: It's about time they were inducted! Especially Alexander Armington I! He's won 90 Championships!

Suddenly, the lights go grey...

(nWo Theme plays)

Suddenly; Duncan, Owen, DJ, Jonesy, and Jude of the CnWo walk out.

Duncan: Oh look! Dinosaur Fossils! Oh look, it's fossilized poop!

Armington gets angry over this comment.

Jonesy: Wow! Even here! You people actually ENJOY seeing these piles of dust!

Jude: Dude, that's sad.

Duncan then gets in Dragon Hawn's face.

Duncan: I should just destroy you where you stand, you little piece of shi...

***SLAP!***

Dragon Hawn smacks Duncan across his face and then gives Jonesy The Dragon Sleeper, putting him to sleep. Raymon Corwer then attacks Jude and gives him The Corwer Way (Moonsault/Neckbreaker) from the Barricade. Whiteout then is encountered by Owen, dodges a punch from him, and gives him The Whiteout (Gore). Rick Fox then gives DJ the Maple Lefet (Rolling Boston Crab), making him tap-out. Duncan sees this and tries to run away, but is encountered by Armington I. He is given a Clothesline, followed by The Leg Drop. The Legends then raise their hands in victory.

Scooby: That CnWo! They deserved that!

Shaggy: Yeah! These Legends are the real deal!

Scooby: This is all for Toonamania 27 folks!

(Backstage)

We see The rest of The Bullies walking when they encounter AWE's Nation of Animation.

Yang: Well, well, well! The Bullies! Cartoon Wrestling's supposed most dominate stable! You guys don't look so tough.

Brad: Hey, you stupid bunny! Mad I replaced your lame show on Disney XD!

Yang: As if! I'm onto bigger and better things! Like tonight; I'm in the World Title Match! As a matter of fact, here's my promo I made myself!

**A Yang Production**

**Rated BTU-**

**Better Than U**

**In a company of over hyped losers and frauds, there is one man, or should I say "bunny", who is still real...**

_**Yang relaxes on the top turnbuckle, 'waiting' for Beastboy, grinning.**_

**AWE's top star is here...**

_**Beastboy gets up and is met with a kick to the gut by Sheen. Sheen then Irish whips him into the turnbuckle. Sheen repeats the process with Yang. Sheen backs up and runs and jumps into the two. Yang manages to avoid the impact, but Beastboy wasn't. Sheen ignored Yang and hits an Ultra Twist-of-Fate onto Beastboy. Sheen then got up and tried to hit Yang with a Ultra Twist-of-Fate but Yang counters and hit's a Woo FU. He then pins Sheen.**_

**_Ref: 1...2...3!_**

**_(Bell Rings)_**

**_Announcer: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion; Yang!_**

**He has dominated AWE, beating top talent...**

**_The Ref hands Yang the title. Yang then sees Beastboy getting up and hits him with the Belt._**

**He even has GM Steve's number...**

_**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, time is up, your winner, and NEW AWE Divas Champion! Starfire!**_

_**Jimmy: We have a new Divas Champion! Time ran out before Gwen could get a pin**_

_**AJ: She was almost going to retain her title, but thanks to the whoever that was, he or she stopped Gwen from doing so**_

_**Gwen rolls down to her stomach and pounds on the mat as the ref tends to Starfire. Gwen sat up, and placed her hands against her face as Starfire is helped up and awarded the belt. Gwen looks at the figure on the ramp and gets to her feet, cursing at him. The cloaked figure turns around to walk up the ramp, but behind him, his cloak was pulled up to reveal a blue fuzzy tail.**_

_**Jimmy: Look! Is that Yang?**_

_**AJ: I think it is! Why that sneaky little bastard! He just costed Gwen the title!**_

**And now tonight, he's adding gem to his resume...**

**Toon World Champion!**

**Yang, The NEW Toon World Champion!**

Yang: Yep! As soon as I win, I'm ditching Steve! I'm going to beat his ass down, and then I'm going to beat Gwen's ass down. But not before we beat your asses down!

Francis: You think you want to fight us!

Yang: Yeah! Come on! Fight us!

The Bullies think it over and come back to Yang.

Matt: Well?

Silver Wolf: _No_, man. We got better things to do.

Yang: OK. I see you guys are pretty bu...

Suddenly, the NoA attack The Bullies, who fight back. Then security and refs separate them. Then, TW walks in.

TW: Yang, I just got a call from Steve; and he's pissed.

Yang: Like I care! I'm not leaving! I'm staying to win the Championship! And you guys can't stop me!

TW: Actually, he said you could stay.

Yang: And another thing...wait, what?

TW: He made you an offer; if you win the Title, he'll take off all of your punishments. But if you lose...well, you'll see when you get back.

Yang: Well I'm not losing, so Sheen better get ready for a match when I get back!

The NoA walk off, while TW looks at them.

(Ring)

Iroh: That Yang is very full of it.

Vegeta: I admire him! That's what you need in order to be a great star!

Suddenly, the lights start to flash as ominous music plays. Then, the Elimination Chamber starts to make its descent.

Vegeta: Oooooh yeah!

Gorilla Monsoon: It's diva time!

Agumon: Up next; DIVAS!

**Great Chapter today! Let's recap!**

**Gwizdo and Beaumont win the Tag Team Turmoil Showcase and promise to become Tag Team Champions and have the Tag Champs of every show on notice**

**Mason Schultz is no one to play around with**

**TWA Legends layeth the Smackdown on the CnWo's Candy Asses!**

**And Yang believes he's going to become World Champion**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Divas Extreme Elimination Chamber Match! These girls are about to go EXTREME!  
**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for taking a while.

And I have CASZ's team, WWT's team, TWA's team, CWF's team, VGW's team, CASZ's team, but I don't believe I have yours, Mr. Cartoon. Can you send it to me?

And who are your captains? I need to know them for the match.

Thanks for watching! I will finish this before 'Mania!

Please review!


	13. Divas Extreme Elimination Chamber Match

A/N: I'm on the heels of the last chapter! I'm putting it in overdrive! YEAH!

This is #2 of the 5 Main Events!

Let's get it on!

* * *

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following is a Divas Captains Fall Extreme Elimination Chamber Match! The rules are as following, Hyuck!:

Each team will be put in a chamber with a weapon

The eight Captains start the match off

after 90 seconds, the buzzer will go off and one of the teams will enter with their weapon

When a captain is pinned or submits, her team is eliminated

The last team standing wins!

(TWO Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming to the ring first; Captain Ino, Temari, and Lydia; Team WWT!

Desire: These girls know extreme from experience. Captain Ino did a 1080 Splash on Kari!

Mr. Comantator: I may not care for them, they do have the skills to win this!

(Armington Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming next; Captain Lisa Simpson Armington, Rubella Bat, and Bimbo Skunk; Team TWA!

Shaggy: Lisa has experience and is a former Women's Champion.

Scooby: And Rubella and Bimbo have enough skill too!

(Pokemon Theme plays)

Goofy: Introducing next; Captain Misty, Sailor Moon, and Gwen; Team Animated!

Vegeta: It's terrible that Sailor isn't captain!

Tarble: I'm sure Misty can hold her own as captain!

(Digimon Adventures Opening Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming next; Captain Kari Yagami, Kagome, and Sakura Kinomoto; Team AWF!

Agumon: Kari has a grudge to settle with Ino!

Guilomon: She's showing no mercy tonight!

("Stargazers" by Nightwish plays)

Goofy: Next up; Captain Krystal, Felicia, and Black Arachnia; Team VGW!

Ristar: Captain Krystal is part of Team Starfox

Sonic: These three girls will show everyone that the VGW Divas are nothing to mess with!

(Mickie James's Theme plays)

Goofy: Next; Captain Luna, Dawn, and Dora Marquez; Team CAWF!

Gorilla Monsoon: Captain Luna is a strong competitor in CAWF!

Henry Chan: They have the speed to win this match!

("Shiawase Negai Kanata" Kara by Sumi Shimamoto plays)

Goofy: And; Captain Kanata Izumi, Yuko Ichihara, and Ayano Minegishi; Team CASZ!

Hikage: Two Lucky Star ladies representing CASZ here!

Bumblebee: And the captain is Konata Izumi's mom!

("You Will Remember" by Ember plays)

Goofy: Finally; Captain Ember McClain, Kim Possible, and Juniper Lee; Team CWF!

Ember: Hey Kari! Remember when you said that CWF Divas weren't as extreme as you? Well, princess; We're about to show you who's extreme! WHAT'S MY NAME!

Crowd: EMBER!

Iroh: I think Kari should've held her tongue at that moment!

Bender: Ember's about to bring the hardcore world the rock!

The teams get into the chamber and the ref locks the girls into each of the chambers, leaving the captains out.

Tarble: I'm pumped up!

Henry Chan: Let's start the match!

The bell rings as The eight captains circle each other. Then, Ino and Kari confront each other. They stare angrily at each other before Ember throws the first punch by attacking Kari from behind. Then Ember and Ino start jumping Kari as the other girls fight each other. Ino throws Kari to Ember, who gives Kari a Flapjack into the chamber.

Iroh: OOOH! The first diva to be thrown into the unforgiving steel was Kari!

Agumon: Those two are giving her no mercy!

Meanwhile, Misty and Luna teamed up to fight off Kanata and Lisa. Misty goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Lisa throws her off and gives her a Clothesline. And Luna is given a Chop Block by Kanata, and Kanata finishes it by tossing her into the turnbuckle. But Kuna holds on to the turnbuckle, climbs onto the cell, and Moonsaults off onto Kanata and Lisa. She then lifts Misty up onto her shoulders and slams her onto Kanata and Misty.

On the other side, Kari is being manhandled (Or womanhandled, nyuck nyuck nyuck!...Sorry...) by Ember and Ino. Ember holds Kari down as Ino backs up a bit. She then runs up to Kari for a Boot; but Kari moves out the way, and Ino accidentally Boots Ember in the face. Ember glares at Ino and grabs her neck. But Kari comes back and Dropkicks Ino into Ember. Kari then grabs Ino and throws slams her back onto the mat. Kari then runs to the turnbuckle, jumps onto it, dives off, and lands a Crossbody onto a barely standing Ember. Kari then grabs Ember and DDTs her onto the steel floor and pins her as the buzzer rings!

1...

Gorilla Monsoon: Here comes...

Agumon: Team...

*Enter: Team CWF*

2...

Kim Possible breaks up the pin. Kim grabs Kari and throws her into the chamber, and throws her into Juniper Lee, who lifts her high into the air and slams her back down onto the steel floor. Ember gets back up and runs back in the ring to confront Ino. She grabs her and throws her into the turnbuckle. Ino stumbles around as Ember grabs Ino and puts her on the top of the turnbuckle. Ember then puts her on the top o f the cell. Ember the sets her up for a Superplex, but Ino pushes her off onto the outside of the ring. Ino then gets ready to fly.

Mr Comantator: Ino's about to soar!

Iroh: She's crazy!

Ino dives off and lands a Crossbody on a standing Ember, but Ember catches her. She then straightens her up and Spinebusters her through the AWF Divas cell.

Agumon: MAN! THIS MATCH IS BRUTAL! INO WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH THAT CELL!

Desire: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! THESE ARE GIRLS, NOT ECW GORILLAS! THEY SHOUDLN'T BE DOING THIS!

Bumblebee: THESE WOMEN ARE HERE TO PROVE THEMSELVES! THEY ARE THE BEST OUT HERE! THEY CAN TAKE IT!

Ino gets slowly gets up while holding her back as...

***BUZZ!***

*Entering: Team AWF*

Kagome grabs Ino from behind and gives her a Toss to destroy the other side of their cell. Kagome then grabs the weapon from their cell; a steel chair.

Agumon: A good ole classic steel chair!

Kagome waits for Ino to get up and nails her with the chair. Ino gets up slowly and receives a Dropkick from Sakura.

On the other side, Misty gives Lisa a Suplex on the steel floor. She picks her up and throws her into the chamber. Also, Luna and Kanata fight it out. Luna bounces off the ropes and gives Kanata a Clothesline. She then grabs Kanata and goes for a Spinebuster, but Kanata puts her weight down and gives her an Impaler DDT. Kanata gets on the top of the cell and gives Misty a Shining Wizard! As Kanata gets up, Krystal gets on the top rope, dives off, and gives her a Missile Dropkick. She then throws Kanata out the ring. Krystal then jumps over the ropes and dives onto Kanata. She tries to get up, when the buzzer rings...

***BUZZ!***

*Enter: Team CAWF*

Dora and Dawn run out and get Kanata. Dawn throws Kanata into the chamber and then kicks her in the back. Dora grabs Team CAWF's weapon; a lead pipe.

Henry Chan: Oh my! That's a heavy pipe!

Dora nails Kanata in the head with the pipe, and nails Lisa with the pipe. She picks Misty up and gives her the D2 (K2, Kelly Kelly's finisher) onto the pipe.

On the other side, Misty is being attacked by Kim Possible and Ember. Ember picks up Team CWF's weapon, a kendo stick.

Bender: HA! That human's about to get lit up!

Kim holds Misty as Ember starts hitting her on the back with the kendo stick repeatedly until her back is red. She then starts repeatedly kicking her in the back. Misty tries to get up; but Kim, Ember, and Juniper give Misty a simultaneous kick to her head.

***BUZZ!***

*Enter: Team Animated*

Sailor and Gwen run out to save their captain. Sailor grabs the weapon for Team Animated; a metal bat.

Vegeta: Uh oh...SOME CHICK'S ABOUT TO BLEED!

Sailor runs out and swings towards Juniper; but she ducks, and the bat hits an unsuspecting Ino. Juniper grabs Sailor from behind, but Gwen grabs Juniper and gives her a Back Body Drop. Sailor then swings at Kim and nails her with the bat.

Meanwhile, as Ino tries to get up, Kari kicks her in the face. She then grabs her and starts to scrape her face against the chain-link chamber. Kari then slams Ino's face into the CWF cell, breaking it. Ino gets up, but notices something funny on her head. She rubs her forehead and see...

...blood!

Desire: WHAT THE FUCK! WHY! WHY! WHY! NOW SHE'S BUSTED OPEN!

Vegeta: The first diva to be busted open!

Guilomon: THAT BITCH GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED!

Agumon: Guilomon!

Guilomon: Sorry! I'm just so pumped up!

Ino starts screaming and wants to be taken out of the match. Kari grabs her and gives her a Pumphandle Slam onto the steel floor. She then starts stomping on her repeatedly when...

***BUZZ!***

*Enter: Team WWT*

Desire: THANK YOU! THE CALVARY IS HERE!

Temari grabs the large Team WWT weapon; a ladder!

Mr. Comantator: This match just got ten times more extreme!

Temari bashes Kari in the face with the ladder, and then strikes Gwen in the gut with it. Temari then puts the ladder around her neck and starts spinning around, hitting everyone around her. Sailor Moon, Krystal, Kanata, Misty, Juniper Lee, and everyone else in the area is hit with the ladder.

Desire: She's really resourceful! And original!

Bumblebee: Have you not seen Wrestlemania 25?

Temari puts the ladder down and grabs Ember. She slams her head onto the ladder and places her flat on it. She then goes onto the top turnbuckle. She dives off and lands a Diving Elbow onto Ember. She then grabs her and gets on the top rope and goes for The Fan (Diving Fist onto a standing opponent.

***BUZZ!***

*Enter: Team CASZ*

Ayano and Yuko come out, with Ayano carrying the Team CASZ Weapon; a sledgehammer.

Hikage: It's all about The Game!

Yuko grabs Temari in a Pumphandle Slam position. She then throws her into an oncoming sledgehammer strike to the head from Ayano. Yuko then gives a groggy Ember an Eternal Wish (An Inverted DDT with a kiss). Ayano then hits Ember with the sledgehammer and gives her a Blonde Bomb (Cradle Piledriver). She stalks Ember for a another strike to the head, when Krystal turns her around and kicks her in the gut. She then gives her a Swinging Neckbreaker. Ino grabs Krystal from behind, turns her around, and gives her a Double-Arm DDT. Yuko goes up to Ino and gives her a Shoulder Block, runs to the ropes, bounces off the ropes, and gives her a Leg Drop. Yuko then turns around and receives a Kick to the face from Sailor. Then...

***BUZZ!***

*Enter: Team VGW*

Ristar: The next team to enter is Team VGW!

Arachnia and Felicia come out carrying their weapons; a pair of tables.

Felicia jams the table into Sailor's gut, and Arachnia then jams the other into Yuko's gut. Felicia Spears Misty and then attacks Kanata. She gives Kanata a DDT, and follows it up with a Flapjack to Ayano into the chamber. Then...

***BUZZ!***

*Enter: Team TWA*

Shaggy: Like, what took them so long!

Scooby: Oh yeah! The final team!

Rubella walks out with Bimbo with Rubella holding the last weapon; a chain.

Scooby: Whoa! Looks like someone might just get choked out!

Sonic: WHOA! Not just one table, but TWO!

All the teams see each other and align each other with their teams. They stare at each other, waiting to see who'll throw the first punch. Suddenly, a busted open Kari comes from the outside of the circle and attacks Ino, and the brawl starts. Every girl is punching and kicking each other before Ember runs in with a the kendo stick and Sailor Moon has the metal bat. They start clearing house before encountering each other. Sailor ducks a kendo stick swing and goes for a her own swing. But Temari comes from the top turnbuckle and nails them both with The Fan. Arachnia then comes from behind and gives Temari a Wheel Kick.

Meanwhile, Krystal throws Kanata into one of the cells, breaking it. She then waits for her to get up. She runs up to her; but is intercepted by Felicia, who gives her a Spear. Ember picks Kanata up, not knowing that Misty's behind her. Ember goes for the Rock and Roll Cutter on Kanata; but Kanata pushes her off and into a Superkick from Misty. Misty then pins Ember.

1...

2...

3!

*Team CWF is out*

Iroh: Man! Ember got caught in Misty and Kanata's teamwork!

Bender: Shoot!

Team CWF leaves; but just before they do, Ember runs up to Kari and gives her The Rock and Roll Cutter.

Agumon: Now that wasn't sportsmanlike!

Guilomon: She wanted to show Kari the real Extreme girl!

Misty and Kanata stare at each other as CWF leaves. Misty goes for another Superkick; but Kanata catches her foot and gives her a Belly to belly Suplex. Kanata then receives a Spinning Kick from Krystal.

Meanwhile, Sailor starts chopping Lydia across her chest. She then goes for a Senshi Boot on an unsuspecting Ino; but Temari holds her back and gives her a Reverse DDT. Temari is then attacked by Kagome and is given a Clothesline. Kagome then grabs a table and sets it up. She then goes for Ino. She attacks her and gives her a STO. She then places her on the table. She gets on the top of a cell and stares at Ino. She then dives off and lands The Arrow's Path (Diving Headbutt) onto the table!

Desire: WHY INO!

Agumon: She's out of here!

An excited Kagome then goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Lydia breaks the pin!

Guilomon: MAN!

Desire: PHEW!

Lydia grabs Kagome and throws her into the turnbuckle.

Luna tries to fight off both Arachnia and Felicia. Luna goes for a Mick Kick on Arachnia; but Arachnia dodges it and goes for a Black Widow Strike. But Luna pushes her Arachnia off. Felicia tries to give her a Crucifix Powerbomb; but Luna pushes her off and gives her a Mick Kick. As Luna gets herself together though; Krystal dives off and lands The Krystal Spear (Diving Spear) onto Luna. She then pins her.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Ristar: WHAT!

Sonic: That should've been a sure-fire win!

Gorilla Monsoon: Luna's resilient!

Henry: Yeah! Wait, Luna look out!

Luna turns around and receives a Senshi Boot from Sailor Moon. She then pins him.

1...

2...

3!

*Team CAWF is out*

Gorilla Monsoon: So much for being resilient.

Henry: Animated is clearing house!

Gwen is also fighting Lisa. Lisa goes for an Armington Spiral; but Gwen pushes her off. Lisa is then given a Spinbuster from Yuko. Kanata grabs Lisa and goes for a Double Arm DDT, but Lisa reverses it into an Inverted Atomic Drop. She then pushes attack Yuko and gives her a Clothesline. She then runs up to a groggy Kanata and gives her an Armington Spiral. Ayano is about to hit Lisa with the Sledgehammer, but Rubella runs in with the chain wrapped around her hand and hits Ayano, stopping her from hitting Lisa. Lisa then pins Kanata.

1,2,3!

*Team CASZ is out*

Hikage: Oh...

Bumblebee: Well CASZ did enough damage here!

Lisa gets up and is surrounded by WWT divas. Misty then comes from behind and attacks Ino. Misty gives Ino a Scoop Slam and gives her an Elbow. Kari comes in and gives Misty a Headbutt to her gut. She then throws her out of the ring. Kari starts punching Misty in the face and finally throws her into the chamber. Gwen and Sailor come in and attack Kari. Gwen gives Kari a Manna Breaker (Zig-Zag). Gwen goes for the pin...but Sailor gives Gwen a Senshi Boot!

Tarble: What is she doing!

Vegeta: They should've let her be captain!

Sailor then puts Kari over Gwen.

1,2,3!

*Gwen is eliminated*

Tarble: Really!

Sailor picks Misty up and goes for another Senshi Boot; but Misty throws Sailor into the chamber. As Sailor stumbles around; Felicia comes from behind, turns her around, and gives her a Crucifix Powerbomb. She then pins Sailor.

1,2,3!

*Sailor Moon is eliminated*

Vegeta: Great! We're boned! Our Women's Champion is out!

Tarble: But we still have our captain!

Krystal goes for another Crucifix Powerbomb on Misty; but Kari comes from the top of the cell and lands The Diving Light (Moonsault) onto Krystal. She then pins her.

1,2,3!

*Team VGW is eliminated*

Ristar: There we go.

Sonic: We almost had it!

Meanwhile, Ino has Kagome and gives her The Brain Crusher. She pins Kagome.

1,2,3!

*Kagome is eliminated*

Agumon: Man!

Guilomon: We still have two people in it!

Rubella and Lydia brawl on the outside of the ring, with Rubella giving Lydia a Falcon's Arrow. She's about to pin her, when Lydia gives Rubella a Lydia-Plex (Perfect-Plex). She then pins Rubella.

1,2,3!

*Rubella Bat is eliminated*

Scooby: Oh rats!

Shaggy: We still have a chance!

Lydia then helps Ino jump Sakura. Sakura punches both of them interchangeably before Ino gives her a kick to her knee. She then Irish Whips Ino to the ropes; but Sakura ducks under a Clothesline and then gives Ino a Cardcaptor (JTG's Neckbreaker Finisher). She goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Lydia breaks it up! Lydia then puts Sakura in the Lydia Sleeper (Sleeper Hold). Kari tries to save her, but Ino tackles her to the ground. Sakura finally goes unconscious.

*Sakura is eliminated*

Agumon: Only one AWF Diva is left!

Guilomon: Yeah! Come on, Kari!

Temari is seen throwing Bimbette into one of the cells. Temari then grabs a lead pipe and gets on the top rope. She dives off and lands The Fan with the pipe. She then pins Bimbette.

1,2,3!

*Bimbette Skunk is eliminated*

Shaggy: ZOINKS! Lisa is the only TWA star left!

Scooby: Ris is susenseful!

Lisa, Kari and Misty look at each other and at Team WWT, who still has three members. They agree to work together and go to fight Team WWT. Misty goes for Lydia and gives her a Flying Forearm. Lisa goes for Temari and gives her a Complete Shot. And Kari goes for Ino and gives her a Wheel Kick. Misty grabs the metal chain and wraps it around her hand. She punches Lydia in the jaw with it and then goes for Temari. But Temari ducks under the punch and Misty accidentally hits Lisa. As Lisa stumbles around, Temari rolls her up.

1,2,3!

*Lisa Simpson is out*

*Team TWA is out*

Shaggy: NO!

Scooby: Well we had a nice run.

Misty and Kari start arguing about the elimination when Ino comes in and Clotheslines them then tells them to lift them up. Lydia then goes to finish Kari with a Lydia-Plex. She lifts her up, but Kari reverses it into a Small Package while the other two didn't see it coming.

1,2,3!

*Lydia is eliminated*

Desire: NO WAY!

Vegeta: We're still in it!

Misty then gives Temari a Jawbreaker as Temari tried to lift her up. Misty then bounces off the ropes and gives Temari a Big Boot to her face. Ino then grabs Misty and gives her an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Enzuguiri. Temari stumbles up and receives a Superkick from Misty. Misty then pins Temari.

1,2,3!

*Temari is eliminated*

Desire: NO!

Mr. Comantator: Only three captains left! It's down to the wire!

The three captains stare at each other and circle around. Kari and Misty then give Ino a joint Boot to her face. Kari then picks Misty up and drives her into a cell, shattering it.

Vegeta: She shouldn't have trusted her!

Agumon: Now it's pretty much Ino and Kari!

Kari goes after Ino and picks her up. She holds her by her hair and throws her into the chamber repeatedly. She then throws her into a turnbuckle. Kari then grabs the chair and starts pummeling Ino repeatedly in the head with it. Ino then grabs the chain and starts whipping Ino with it. Finally, she looks at the ladder and makes up an idea. She drags in with the chain into the ring. She sets up a table and then sets up the ladder. She then grabs Ino, but Ino grabs Kari's head and slams her head into the table. She then kicks Kari in the head. Ino then grabs another table from VGW's cell and places it on top of the first table. Ino then puts Kari on the top table and goes up the ladder. But then she has a better idea. She climbs up the cell, then climbs up the chamber all the way to the top.

Mr. Comantator: Oh no...

Desire: Show her the real hardcore diva!

Agumon: It's like 4 Chains of Destiny again! But worse!

Guilomon: OH NO!

Ino gets on the top and yells "1170 BITCH!" and dives off.

Guilomon: NO!

Agumon: I can't watch!

Ino makes a 360...

a 1080...

a 2160...

Desire: Three full flips!

Mr. Comantator: She is good!

...But Kari is up and she catches Ino...

AND GIVES HER A SPINEBUSTER THROUGH ALL OF THE TABLES!

Agumon & Guilomon: HOLY SHIT!

Desire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!

Mr. Comantator: KARI JUST PUT BOTH HER AND INO THROUGH TWO TABLES! THEY'RE OUT! THEY'RE OUT!

Vegeta: THAT GIRL IS A MANIAC!

Tarble: FROM THE TOP OF THE CHAMBER! THESE GIRLS JUST PUT THEIR BODIES THROUGH HELL!

Kari and Ino lay motionless in the ring and for one minute nobody moved. Kari then starts to move towards Ino. She finally puts her arm around Ino.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Agumon: WHAT!

Guilomon: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Desire: INO'S THE BEST DIVA OF ALL TIME! HANDS DOWN!

Mr. Comantator: WE'RE STILL IN IT!

Kari and Ino use each other to lift each other up.

Guilomon: These two have taken a lot out of each other!

Mr. Comantator: They pushed each other to outside of their limits!

Kari finally pushes Ino off of her and goes for a Clothesline, but Ino counters it with an Arm-Breaker. Ino the picks her up and goes for a Brain Crusher (Brainbuster). But as she has Kari in the air, Kari knees Ino in the head and gets out of it. Kari then pushes Ino off of her and...

and into a Superkick from Misty! Ino falls down and is pinned by Kari.

1...

2...

3!

*Ino is out*

*Team WWT is out*

Desire: NOOOOOOO!

Mr. Comantator: We almost had it!

Guilomon: Kari pinned Ino!

Agumon: She got her revenge from 4CD here tonight!

Ino gets a temper tantrum before being thrown out by Misty. Misty then pays attention to a stumbling Kari. Misty goes for a Superkick, but Kari counters it and throws Misty into the turnbuckle. Misty falls down and Kari goes to the top of the cell again. Kari looks at Misty and dives off and lands The Diving Light onto Misty and pins her!

1...

2...

Agumon: WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Misty flips over and has Kari in her hands. She then puts Kari on her shoulders.

Tarble: She's about to do Ash's finisher!

Misty then slams Kari to the ground with the Attitude Adjustment! She then pins Kari.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner; Team Animated!

Vegeta: FINALLY! FINALLY! ANIMATED WINS A BIG MAIN EVENT TONIGHT!

Tarble: Kari got her revenge, but Misty got the win!

The Chamber rises as Misty gets on the turnbuckle to celebrate. The Animated Divas come out and celebrate with a battered and bloody Misty. They lift her up and celebrate. When they let her down though, Sailor Moon runs in and Senshi Boots Misty.

Tarble: Now that was unnecessary! Your team just won, why do that!

Vegeta: She still has rivals! Don't forget that!

(Backstage)

Ms. Big E: Ms. Big E here with my guest at this time, Dekisugi! Dekisugi, earlier tonight, Charles Roberts said that Daniel Williams was going to give you five Jackhammers and end your career tonight. Your response?

Dekisugi: That Charles Roberts. He goes to these events and gloats with his star of the week. At 3CD, it was Larry Williams. Bugs Bunny took care of him. Now, it's Daniel Williams; and I'm taking care of him. I heard that this is now a No Holds Barred Match. But I don't need weapons to beat you! I'll just pin you after a Killswitch! I'm The Best of the Best! And tonight, I'm going to EARN IT!

**Spongebob**

**A main stay on WWT...**

_**Mr. Comanator: WWT IS Spongebob's world.**_

**_The best of WWT..._**

**_Mr. Comanator: The best wrestler in WWT. He is former 6 times World champion._**

**Spongebob has done everything...**

**_**Dagget runs to Spongebob but Spongebob powerslams him. Spongebob kicks Dagget in the gut and gives him the Spongy Edge. Jason Smith counts the pin. 1 ...2 ...3 . **_**

**_**Sasquatch goes to the top rope and raises his hands. Sasquatch jumps with his elbow... But Spongebob moves! Sasquatch turns around, and Spongebob kicks him in the gut. Spongebob uses all of his power... And gives the Spongy Edge to Sasquatch! **_**

**_Mr. Comanator: Spongy Edge! Spongy Edge!_**

**_Desire: No!_**

**_**Spongebob crawls and covers Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3!**_**

**_Mr. Comanator: !_**

**_Desire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!_**

**_Mr. Comanator: The triple crown is complete!_**

**Now, he's in the fight of his life...**

**_Naruto goes in the ring and tries to help out Rai, but Binky and TD come in and jump them. TD is about to hit the Famekisser on Naruto when…_**

**_("My World" by Dale Oliver plays)_**

**_Iroh: What the…!_**

**_Vegeta: Is that…!_**

**_Spongebob comes out and helps out Naruto and Rai. Spongebob kicks TD in the gut and throws him over the rope. sponge bob then hits the Spongey-Edge on Binky._**

**_Iroh: Why is he helping Naruto!_**

**_Naruto extends his hand in gratitude, but Spongebob just points at Naruto's World Belt._**

**_Iroh: HE WANTS THE BELT!_**

**_Vegeta: HE MUST BE WWT'S PICK!_**

**Spongebob Squarepants; will he add another diamond to his career?**

(Ring)

(X Gon' Give It to Ya by DMX Plays as the Bell Rings)

Ring Announcer: This Hardcore Match is set for one fall. Making his way to the Ring: Red X! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: Allright, CWF is again highlighting it's Stars with a Hardcore Match!

Iroh: Red X is a Phenominal Superstar in the Hardcore Divison.

(Tough Enough Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Next: Meowth! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: This time Meowth is Maven, Hardcore Champion, and Once of the First Winners of Tough Enough.

Iroh: Under this Extremist Impersonator Gimmick, Meowth has held The Hardcore Title abit.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Last, From Quahog, Rhode Island, He is the CWF Hardcore Champion: Peter Griffin! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: Peter has been Hardcore Champion since Wrestleversary.

Iroh: Peter has also been a CWF Champion in his heyday.

The match begins with Red X, and Meowth Double Teaming Peter with afew Chops until the knock the Big Man down. Meowth then hits a Big Boot onto Red X. Meowth then grabs a Kendo Stick from outside the Ring, and hits it onto the Back of Peter. Red X sneaks out of the Ring, and then grabs a Steel Chair. Red X then sneaks back into the Ring, and goes at Meowth. Meowth though ducks, and hits a Drop Kick onto Red X. Peter gets back up, and hits a Clothesline onto Meowth. Peter then grabs the Chair, and hits it on the Back of Red X. Peter then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Red X kicks out

Peter picks Red X up, and goes for a Peter Driver, but Red X counters out of it. Red X then goes for a Red X Factor, but Meowth grabs Red X, and Irish Whips Red X out of the Ring. Meowth then hits afew Punches onto Peter, and then follows it up with a Leg Sweep onto Peter. Meowth goes for an Ankle Lock, but Peter Knocks him off. Peter goes for the Chair, and Grabs it. Meowth though ducks Peter's Chair swing. Meowth then Bounces off the Ropes, and then hits a Missile Drop Kick, Sending the Chair onto Peter's Face. Just then, Munchlax appears at the top of the Entrance Ramp.

Bender: Who the Heck is that?

Iroh: That's Munchlax, A Pokemon Superstar from CASZ. There was word about a Match that was gonna happen at 3 Chains of Destiny, but Never did.

Munchlax slowly walks down the Ramp as Red X gets back into the Ring, and hits a Spinning DDT onto Meowth. Red X then hits afew Stomps onto Meowth. Red X then picks Peter up, and then Irish Whips Peter out of the Ring. Red X then picks Meowth up, and holds him as Munchlax enters the Ring. Munchlax then Pulls out a Steel Pipe from it's Mouth, and then strikes Red X with it. Meowth seems stunned, but then takes Red X to the Ring Post, and then hits a Halo DDT (Top Rope Spike DDT) onto Red X. Meowth then pins Red X.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Meowth!

Bender: Well this is a Shock.

Iroh: Well it looks like Pokemon look out for eachother here.

Meowth, and Munchlax then Shake Hands in the Middle of the Ring.

Suddenly, Shizuka walks out to the ring.

Iroh: What's she doing here?

Shizuka gets in the ring and grabs a mic.

Shizuka: OK. NO MORE RUNNING! I'M THE TOON HARDCORE CHAMPION! I'M THE EXTREME QUEEN! COME ON! ANYONE!

(Pokemon's Rival Theme plays)

Paul walks out with an angry face.

Tarble: Paul wants revenge!

Desire: No way! She just signed her death wish!

Paul runs to the ring and goes to tackle her; but Shizuka gets out of the way and pulls something from her pocket.

Agumon: BRASS KNUCKLES!

Henry Chan: SHE'S SERIOUS!

Red X turns her around and tries to punch her; but Shizuka pummels Red X with the Brass Knuckles. She then directs her attention to Paul. She starts pummeling Paul with the knuckles until he's busted open. Shizuka starts to scream and goes outside, looks under the ring, and grabs a table.

Guilomon: Whoa! Sweet Shizuka turned into a monster!

Bumblebee: She is the Extreme Queen!

Shizuka puts the table into the ring and sets it up. She waits for Paul to get up as she stalks him. Pal gets up and she goes for the MElody Kick; but Paul grabs her foot and bends her down. She then lifts her up and goes over to the table. Paul then gives Shizuka a Powerbomb through the table!

Agumon: AAAAAH!

Desire: Death Wish granted.

Paul crawls over to Shizuka, but suddenly...

Deadpool runs out, runs in the ring, and pins Shizuka!

1,2,3!

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner; and the NEW Toon Hardcore Champion; The Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool!

All Comantators: WHAT!

Deadpool: Thank you! Thank you! You really love me! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! I want to thank the academy! And Alucard, you soft vampire, you! And GB; he secretly likes Barney! Oops! Oh, I have a loooong list!

Deadpool pulls out a list that goes out the ring and out of the arena.

Deadpool: Okay, I want to thank: My dad, my mom, your mom, the writers, Hulk Hogan, Wolverine, Paul, Shizuka (You guys were great!), Tae-Bo, Jerry Springer, Pope Benedict, Jerry Seinfeld, TW, the hookers I killed after a looooooooong night (don't ask), my prom date (Sorry for the baby!), my baby, President Obama, The...

GB: DEADPOOL!

Deadpool: Oh, gotta go folks! Check me out on Fanfiction! I need more Deadpool stories! Seriously! And no stupid stories that make me unfunny and non-badass!

Deadpool runs to the back with his New Title.

Iroh:...That was interesting.

Vegeta: So is he a part of Animated now?

Tarble: I have no idea...

**Nobita Nobi**

**The Former lazy, crybaby who was destined to fail...**

**_Giant: What a loser!_**

**_Suneo: Loser._**

**Now a major threat...**

**_Ichigo is going for the Shinigami Lock but from out of nowhere, Nobita reverse it with the STF. Ichigo tried to grab the rope but Nobita took him to the middle of the ring. After Ichigo finds out that he cannot move, he taps out._**

**_Veemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!_**

**And a former World Champion...**

_**Daisuke lifts Ash and attempted a Batista Bomb but from out of nowhere Nobita lifts both of them and delivers an Additude Adjustment to both of them. He then pins both of them.**_

_**Ref makes the count 1,2,3!**_

_**Veemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi!**_

_**Agumon: Nobita has done it! He won the title Cena style!**_

_**...  
**_

**_Inuyasha thought he had won, that is until Nobita puts Inuyasha into the STF. Inuyasha taps out._**

**_Doraemon: Here are your winners, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!_**

**And now Nobita is ready for a new challenge...**

**_As the crowd looks at Armington IV, suddenly…_**

**_("My Time is Now" by John Cena plays)_**

**_Vegeta: Why is John Cena here! He's supposed to be getting ready for his match with Barret this Sunday!_**

**_Iroh: I don't think that's Barret!_**

**_Suddenly, Nobita Nobi comes out to the surprise of everyone._**

**_Iroh: NOBITA NOBI OF AWF!_**

**_Vegeta: What does he want!_**

**_Nobita points to Naruto and signals that the title will be his._**

**_Iroh: HE WANTS A SHOT TOO! HE'S ACCEPTED NARUTO'S CHALLENGE!_**

**_Vegeta: NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU PUT OUR LIVELIHOOD ON THE LINE!_**

**_Nobita Nobi; will he surpass the biggest challenge of his life?_**

**Great chapter! Let's recap:**

**Misty wins the Divas Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for Animated before getting Senshi Booted by Sailor Moon**

**Dekisugi promises to become The Best of the Best and beat Daniel Williams**

**Spongebob is WWT's best, but can he be the best in all of Cartoon Wrestling?**

**Meowth defeats both Red X and CWF Hardcore Champion Peter after some assistance from CASZ'z Munchlax  
**

**Shizuka came out and proved that she is "The Extreme Queen"; but after a Powerbomb by Paul through a table, the real Hardcore Champion became...Deadpool!**

**(Deadpool: OH YEAH!**

**Me: What the...GET OUT OF HERE!)**

**And Nobita has faced many challenges in his life and won; but will he be able to defeat this challenge?**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Best of the Best will be decided;**

**Dekisugi vs. Daniel Williams!**

**Stay tuned!

* * *

**

A/N: Glad I got this done!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	14. Best of the Best Finals

A/N: It's time for the 3rd main event! This is pretty big folks! Let's get it!

* * *

Vegeta: And it's time for the Best...

("Blood" by Jim Johnston plays)

Nightscream (VGW) walks down the ramp with a mic.

Ristar: What is he doing here!

Sonic: Probably here to gloat.

Nightscream: I just wanted to come out here and say...why am I not in the World Title Match! I have put in so many hours! But I get nothing! Not even a match! So you know what! Until I gets something, this show is NOT CONTINUING! I'm going to sit here until I get what I deserve!

Sonic: NO!

Vegeta: You idiot! Get out of the ring!

Hikage: Now how will the show continue!

Nightscream sits in the the ring for a minute until JC comes out.

JC: Nightscream, you want what's coming to you? Well okay then! Nightscream I want you to be the person to get this honor! For the first time since 2006; making his one night return; from New York; putting his undefeated streak on the line...

RAPHAEL! (The Crowd goes crazy!)

(2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme plays)

Raphael then walks out with a referee as the crowd goes nuts!

Iroh: This crowd is going nuts!

Bender: Raphael is putting that streak on the line here!

Raphael gets in the ring and glares at Nightscream. Nightscream shakes his head no and gets out of the ring, bringing loud boos from the crowd.

Ristar: I wouldn't expect Nightscream to fight the best.

Bender: All talk and no action! Typical!

Crowd: YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!

Nightscream walks to the ramp but he stops at the top. He looks back at Raphael, but he then looks forward and walks to the back.

Bender: Well we could've had a great match.

Agumon: Well let's get started on the Best of the Best Match...

Suddenly, Nightscream runs from the back, down the ramp, slides in the ring, and gets in a fighting stance as the crowd starts to cheer again and Raphael smirks!

Ristar: NIGHTSCREAM RAN BACK OUT!

Iroh: WE ARE HAVING THE MATCH!

The bell rings as Nightscream and Raphael circle around the ring. Nightscream attacks Raphael and starts to punch him. He then gives him a hard right, knocking Rapheal to the ground.

Iroh: Raphael might be a little rusty.

Nightscream picks Raphael up and starts giving him a few more right jabs, and goes for a Scoop Slam; but Raphael gets out of it, bounces off the ropes and gives Nightscream a Shoulder Block. Raphael waits for Nightscream to get up and gives him a Knee Smash. He then gets behind Nightscream and gives him an Inverted Suplex. He then bounces off the ropes and Leg Drops Nightscream. Raphael then picks Nightscream up, but is then given a punch to the gut. Nightscream goes for a punch, but Raphael blocks it and Headbutts Nightscream. Raphael bounces off the ropes, but Nightscream catches him on the rebound and gives him a Powerslam. Nightscream dusts his hands as a taunt and pins Raphael.

1,2...

Raphael kicks out. Nightscream picks Raphael up and gives him a STO. He then puts Raphael in a Triangle Choke. Raphael crawls towards the ropes, but Nightscream gets up and starts punching Raphael in the gut and Knee Drops him. He then puts Raphael in a Boston Crab. Raphael starts screaming out as the crowd starts pumping him up. Raphael crawls over to the ropes and grabs them! Nightscream takes advantage of the 4 second rule and then lets go. Nightscream then starts stomping on Raphael and then starts punching him out. Nightscream then stalks Raphael for The Implant (Impaler DDT). As Raphael gets up, Nightscream picks him up and bends him over. He goes for it; but Raphael pushes him, pulls him back, and Clotheslines him. Raphael runs up to Nightscream; but Nightscream catches him and gives him a Spinning Side Slam. Nightscream picks Raphael up and goes for another Implant, but Raphael drives him into the turnbuckle. Raphael then runs up to him and gives him a Clothesline. Raphael then grabs a groggy Nightscream and gives him a Sidewalk Slam. Raphael waits for Nightscream to get up and gives him a Fisherman Suplex and pins him.

1,2...

Nightscream kicks out. Raphael starts to get pumped up and stalks Nightscream. He kicks him in the groin and bends him down. He lifts him up for a Powerbomb, but Nightscream gets out of it and gives Raphael a Boot to the face. Nightscream then kicks Raphael in the gut and gives him The Implant! He runs over to him and pins him!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Ristar: That was so close!

Iroh: Nightscream was one second from destroying Raphael's undefeated streak!

Nightscream starts yelling and stalks Raphael again. He goes for a kick, but Raphael catches his foot and gives him a Belly to Belly Suplex. Raphael then kicks a groggy Nightscream and gives him a Powerbomb! He then pins Nightscream.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, Raphael!

Iroh: Raphael has kept his streak intact! 118-0!

Bender: Nightscream became a casualty!

Sonic: I have to say though, Nightscream did put up a good fight!

Ristar: Yeah! But it just wasn't enough this time!

Raphael extends his hand in friendship, but Nightscream smacks it away. Raphael then shrugs and throws Nightscream out of the ring.

Iroh: This is a great event!

**Alexander Armington III**

**The Third Generation star...**

_**Announcer: From Northville, Michigan; weighing in at 221 pounds; he is the son of Alexander Armington II; HE IS The Third Generation Superstar; Alexander Armington III!**_

**A skilled star**_** who can beat anyone put in front of him...**_

**_Max gets a Steel Chair; but when he turns around, Alex III hits the Thunder Kick to the Steel Chair that hits Max in the face. As Max was out cold, Alex III pins him._**

**_Ref: 1-2-3!_**

**_Announcer: Winner and NEW TWA HARDCORE CHAMP ALEXANDER ARMINGTON III!_**

**_Shaggy: MAN Alex III Won it!_**

**_And now he might be able to add more to the Armington Wall of Fame..._**

_**As Naruto lifts up his belt, someone appears on the Titantron sitting to a desk in a chair turned away from the audience.**_

_**?: Now listen, Naruto. I don't care what happens with that Belt. But let me tell you, one thing's for certain; It will be coming to me!**_

_**The chair then swivels around to show Alexander Armington IV. (Crowd Cheers/Boos)**_

_**Iroh: HEY, THAT'S ALEXANDER ARMINGTON IV, AKO, OF THE ARMINGTON DYNASTY ON TWA!**_

_**Vegeta: What the hell is he doing here!**_

_**AKO: I'll be taking that belt at Clash of the Titans, so don't worry over who wins at Bragging Rights. It's still going to end up on TWA.**_

**Alexander Armington; will he add more to the Armington Dynasty!**

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following is the No Holds Barred Finals to The Best of the Best Tournament, and it is scheduled for one-fall!

(Invasion [Remix V1] plays)

Goofy: Introducing first; accompanied by Charles Roberts; Daniel Williams! (Crowd Boos/Cheers)

Agumon: That brute Daniel Williams promised to end Dekisugi's career tonight!

Shaggy: And with Roberts in his corner, he might make well on that promise!

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Killswitch Engage plays)

Goofy: And his opponent; from Nerima, Japan; Dekisugi!

Guilomon: He's here! He might be able to outsmart Williams here tonight with his speed! He doesn't need weapons!

Scooby: The second Williams gets his hands on him, Dekisugi's done!

The Bell Rings as Dekisugi holds his neck and Williams holds his right arm. Williams runs up to Dekisugi; but Dekisugi moves out of the way, causing Williams to crash into the turnbuckle right arm first. Dekisugi then grabs Williams right arm and gives him an Armbreaker. Dekisugi then puts Williams in an Armlock, but Williams gets up and throws him off. Dekisugi lands on his neck and grips it in pain. Williams runs up to him, but Dekisugi trips him up and Williams lands face first into the turnbuckle. Dekisugi runs up to Williams and stomps on his back. As Williams stumbles backwards, and Dekisugi goes for The Killswitch. But Williams pushes him off and goes for a Clothesline. But Dekisugi ducks under it, wraps his arm around Williams neck, and gives Williams a Rock Bottom!

Agumon: WHOA! He pulled a page from The Rock's book!

Shaggy: Pretty resourceful!

Dekisugi then pins Williams.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Agumon: Ooooh, so close!

Dekisugi gets up and goes for a kick to Williams's head, but Williams grabs Dekisugi's neck. He gets up and Chokeslams Dekisugi. Williams picks Dekisugi up and throws him to the turnbuckle. Williams runs to the turnbuckle and Splashes onto Dekisugi. As Dekisugi stumbles around, Williams picks him up from behind and gives him a Side-Walk Slam. Dekisugi tries to get up, but Williams Big Boots Dekisugi in the face. Williams then puts Dekisugi in a Triangle Choke. Dekisugi starts to writhe in pain, and starts to get up little by little. Dekisugi breaks out and waits for Williams to get up. Dekisugi runs up to Williams, but is caught and is thrown over the ropes; but Dekisugi grabs onto the ropes. Williams turns around and see it and runs towards Dekisugi; but Dekisugi pulls the ropes down and Williams goes over the ropes. Dekisugi waits for Williams to get up and dives onto him! As Williams gets up, Dekisugi waits to Dropkick him. Meanwhile, Charles Roberts hops onto Dekisugi's back. Dekisugi throws him off; but when he turns around, he gets a Spear from Williams. Williams picks Dekisugi up and throws him head first into the steel steps. As Dekisugi tries to stumble up, Williams Dropkicks the steel steps into Dekisugi's face. Williams picks Dekisugi up and Spears him into the barricade. He then goes under the ring and grabs a steel chair. He waits for Dekisugi to get up and swings the chair at him, only to miss and receive a Dropkick that causes the chair to hit him in the face. Dekisugi gets up and throws the chair away. He grabs Williams's right arm and places it in-between the steel steps. Dekisugi then gets in the ring and gets on the top turnbuckle. He jumps off and steps on steps, crushing Williams's right arm. Williams writhes around in pain as Dekisugi struggles to get up. Dekisugi gets up and picks Williams up. He then throws him back into the ring. Dekisugi gets in the ring and waits for Williams to get up. He gets behind Williams and hooks his arms for a Killswitch, but Williams pushes him off. When Dekisugi turns around, Williams bounces off the ropes and hits Dekisugi with the Spear! He then pins Dekisugi!

Agumon: NO!

Shaggy: YES!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Scooby: WHAT!

Guilomon: Dekisugi won't give up just yet! He wants to be The Best of the Best!

Charles Roberts starts yelling at Williams telling him to give him the Jackhammers.

Agumon: Oh no...

Shaggy: Dekisugi can't survive one Jackhammer! How's he going to survive FIVE!

Williams picks Dekisugi up and puts him under his arm. He lifts him up and slams him back down for The Jackhammer!

Shaggy: WOW!

Williams then picks Dekisugi up and gives him another Jackhammer!

Scooby: Oh man! He's not getting up!

Williams then picks him up again and gives him ANOTHER Jackhammer!

Agumon: This is barbaric!

Williams picks him up again and gives him yet ANOTHER Jackhammer!

Guilomon: This is TOTALLY unnecessary!

Williams picks him up again and delivers the last and final Jackhammer to Dekisugi!

Shaggy: He's done! He's done!

Agumon: This is unnecessary! His career might be ended!

Williams finally pins Dekisugi to the delight of Roberts.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Shaggy: WHAT!

Scooby: RHAT!

Agumon: WHAT!

Guilomon: WHAT!

Charles Roberts: WHAT!

Daniel Williams: WHAT!

Takari: WHAT!

Jean Kazuhiza: WHAT!

Peach: WHAT!

JC: WHAT!

TW: WHAT!

Mr. Cartoon: WHAT!

Mr. TV: WHAT!

Nobita: WHAT!

Shizuka: *Just waking up* Wha...

Deadpool: WHAT!

GB: Deadpool, SHUT UP!

Stone Cold: WHAT!

Crowd: WHAT!

Stone Cold: WHAT!

Crowd: WHAT!

Stone Cold: WHAT!

Crowd: WHAT!

Kool Aid Man: *Crashes through arena ceiling* OH YEAH!

The entire arena stares at The Kool-Aid Man as the awkwardness continues. Kool-Aid then runs out of the arena.

...Meanwhile, the entire crowd goes crazy!

Agumon: HOW!

Guilomon: HOW!

Shaggy: HOW!

Scooby: HOW!

Vegeta: NO! NOT AGAIN! JUST TALK ABOUT THE MATCH!

Williams is astonished by this and pins him again.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Shaggy: WHA...

Vegeta proceeds to beat Shaggy to a pulp.

Scooby: DEKISUGI SURVIVED THAT!

Agumon: He still has a chance! He still has a chance!

Roberts yells at Williams and tells him to get the table. Williams gets out of the ring and goes under the ring. He grabs a table and slides it in the ring. He sets it up in the corner and grabs Dekisugi. He puts him in front of the table and runs up to him; But Dekisugi gets out of the way! Dekisugi then Dropkicks Williams. He then gets in the corner waiting for him to get up. Williams recovers and runs up to Dekisugi; but Dekisugi goes through the ropes and double kicks Williams in the face. He then gets on the top turnbuckle. Williams turns around and receives a Diving Forearm Smash from Dekisugi. He then starts to stumble around as Dekisugi hooks his arms from behind and goes for a Killswitch, but Dekisugi is pushed off. Williams goes for a Spear, but Dekisugi reverses it into a Killswitch! He then pins Williams!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Scooby: REAH!

Agumon: NO! Come on! Defeat Williams!

Dekisugi gets extremely pissed off and grabs Williams. Dekisugi then throws Williams out of the ring. He starts to strip the entire TWA Announce Table of the top and TV monitors.

Shaggy: Like, I think we better move, Scoob!

Scooby: Reah, Raggy!

Dekisugi then starts pummeling Williams in the face until he's busted open!

Agumon: The blood is starting to flow here!

Dekisugi then places Williams onto the table. He then runs into the ring and gets on the top rope. He pats his chest with one arm, dives off, and Splashes onto Williams, putting them through the table!

Agumon: DEKISUGI IS CRAZY!

Shaggy: ZOINKS!

Guilomon: They're both out!

Scooby: Rill there reven be a Rinner!

Dekisugi stumbles up and starts to drag Williams into the ring. He then pins him.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Agumon: NO! NOT AGAIN!

Shaggy: Williams will not die!

Guilomon: And neither will Dekisugi!

Dekisugi slowly gets up and picks Williams up. He waits for Williams to get up so he can go for a Killswitch. But Roberts slides a pair of brass knuckles into the ring. Williams grabs them and puts them on. He then turns around and socks Dekisugi in the face with them! Dekisugi is immediately busted open afterwards.

Agumon: Man! Both of these men have shed blood to become The Best!

Scooby: The end is near! Someone's about to cave!

Dekisugi slowly gets up as Williams runs towards him! He gives him The Spear and charges towards the table in the corner! But Dekisugi slips out and gets behind Williams! Dekisugi then Dropkicks Williams into the tables! As Williams gets up, Dekisugi gets behind him and gives him one last Killswitch! He then turns Williams over and pins him.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner; AND THE BEST OF THE BEST; DEKISUGI!

Agumon: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! DEKISUGI IS THE BEST!

Charles Roberts gets upset and drags Williams out of the ring. Dekisugi gets his hand raised as confetti falls down. Dekisugi then walks over to the top of the ramp where his Best of the Best Ring is. He puts it on as Chuckie is there to interview him.

Chuckie: Dekisugi, you're The Best of the Best! You're thoughts on what transpired here?

Dekisugi: I am The Best! Never though I'd here that before. But not only am I The Best...I'm The Best OF THE BEST! Chris Thorndyke didn't stop me, Red didn't stop me, and Williams SURE AS HELL didn't stop me! Man, this is just epic, but tiring! As a matter of fact; the only reason I'm still conscious is because of the euphoria! Man, I'm excited as hell! I proved I'm The Best, I proved my skill! And if anyone wants to dispute it...then we can settle that in the ring. Because I am ready for ANYTHING ANYBODY throws at me! Throw it at me...and I'll throw it right back! Because You're not worse than me...I'm just better than you.

Chuckie: Well Dekisugi. as the winner of the Tournament, you get this...

The Gold in the Fort Briefcase!

Agumon: What's that?

Chuckie: With this Briefcase, you can challenge for any Title at any time...for ANY company, as long as you contact the GM first!

Dekisugi grabs the Briefcase and holds it high in the air with The Best of the Best Ring on his finger.

**Bowser**

**The monster of CWO...**

_**Yamato then waits in the corner for the finish as he goes for a Twist of Fate but Bowser counters pushing him to the ropes as Knuckles tags himself in. Bowser knees Yamato in the ribs and hit's a Bowser Bomb. Knuckles goes to hit him from behind but suffers the same fight as Yamato. Sokka slides in but get's nailed by a right hook to take Sokka down and a boot for Zuko as the entire other team has been beat by one man.**_

_**"Thatsss why Bowser is the first and only grand slam champion of CWO" said Orochimaru.**_

_**"But he hasn't gone for the pin yet" said Joey.**_

**He has dominated the entire CWO roster...**

**_As Bowser looks to go to the top rope Axel tags himself in. Bowser glares at Axel and knocks him out with a big right hook of the apron. Bowser then grabs Itachi by the throat and throws him into the ring. Bowser then nails Itachi with a big boot and sidewalk slam combo fallowed by a Bowser Bomb number 3. Lebron is behind him getting ready and as Bowser turns around Lebron hit's him with a big clothesline to take him down. Lebron then lifts up Bowser for the Heat - Seeker but it's too much weight and Lebron is squished to the floor. Bowser then hit's him with the Koopa Sault and then rolls out of the ring and leaves as the ref rings the bell._**

**_A former World Champion, and maybe a future one too..._**

**_As Knuckles jumps over the ropes to the outside Bowser catches him to keep the briefcase in play. Bowsers pulls out the briefcase and hit's the Bowser Bomb onto the padded cement as Bowser grabs the world title briefcase to end the match._**

**_"Yes Bowser won! Knuckles gets nothing! Ha! that proves it; Turtles beat Echidnas" said Orochimaru._**

**_"Yeah I guess, when the turtle weighs over 400 pounds" said Joey._**

**Now he can dominate another match...**

**_TW: Y'know, I like CWO. I like AWE. I like GWA. Heck, I even like TWE! And yet…they aren't represented that well tonight. Well, I'm going to change that! Now, consider The World Championship Eight-Man Battle Royal…_**

**_A TWELVE-MAN BATTLE ROYAL!_**

**_TWE, AWE, CWO, and GWA will pick a star to represent them in the Match! And I already have TWE's and CWO's picks!_**

**_(Bowser's Theme plays)_**

**_Vegeta: It's CWO's Bowser! He's in the match!_**

**_Tarble: All other stars are now put on notice!_**

**Bowser; will he destroy the other competitors and become World Champion!**

(Backstage)

We see the AWF Title on a table. We then see Randy Rand pick up the Title and walk out of his locker room. As he walks out, a bunch of Animes are lined up cheering him on.

Animes: Randy! Randy! Randy! Randy! Randy! Randy!

Randy then runs into Gingka.

Gingka: Randy...you helped me out with Wolfgang. I want to help you.

Randy: No. I need to do this myself. As the AWF Champion, I have to carry an entire company on my back. I can't ask for help. If I beat Wolfgang by myself, he'll know not to mess with me.

Gingka: Okay.

Yotsuba: Get him, Randy!

Randy: *Chuckles*, Okay.

Randy walks off while the Animes cheer for him.

(Other area Backstage)

Libby: Libby ya'll! I'm here with...*gulp*...Wolfgang! Wolfgang, what are your thoughts on your upcoming Hell in a Cell Match for the AWF World Championship?

Wolfgang: Do I even need to give you my thoughts, Rapsheeba! Randy is just cowering in his baby boots thinking about me! He doesn't want to fight! He might as well just lay down and give me the Title! Gingka was an insubordinate turd! But Randy...I'm going to destroy him! And his own psyche will be his downfall! I'm going to ruin his little body! By the time I'm done with him, he'll be with his little Cha Cha personally...IN HELL!

Wolfgang walks off as Libby looks at him mortified.

**Bart Simpson**

**One of the most loved stars in CWF...**

_**"Bart may be the best CWF has!"**_

**Now the one of most hated...**

**_Bart then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Aang until the Ref forces him to stop. Bart then throws Aang back into the Ring Post. Aang is in pain, but he hits afew Punches onto Bart. Aang tries to hit another Air Buster, but Bart counters. Bart then hits a BartDog onto Aang. Bart then picks Aang up, and then hits another BartDog onto Aang. Bart then pins Aang._**

**_Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)_**

**_Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and new CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!_**

**_Bart grabs the Title, and raises it above Aang's head as he then spits at Aang's Face._**

**_Bender: Bart is the New U.S. Champion._**

**_...  
_**

**_Bart: As you can see, My Right Decisions have gotten me a Guaranteed Match at Wrestleversary. Now, Many of you impasilic Simpletons have been whining, and Crying that I've turned my back against my Father. Well let me tell you Something... I Was Saving My Own FUTURE!_**

**He beat his own father to prove a point...**

**_Homer then tries to hit another Simpson Choke Hold onto Bart, but Bart counters it as well. Bart then hits a Jawbreaker onto Homer. Bart then rips open a Turnbuckle. Bart picks Homer up, and then Irish Whips Homer into the exposed Turnbuckle. Bart then hits a BartDog onto the injured Homer. Bart then pins Homer._**

**_Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)_**

**_Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and still CWF United States Champion: Bart Simpson!_**

**_Bender: Bart Simpson has Defeated his Father to retain the U.S. Title._**

**_Bugs: I think we have just seen the Start of Bart's Transformation into a Powerful Threat._**

**And he initiated a new age...**

**_Bridgette: Bart, What do you have to say after defeating your dad here Tonight?_**

**_Bart: Yeah, The Bart Simpson Era has begun._**

**_Bender: The Bart Simpson Era?_**

**And the era has been marching forward, and now...**

**_As the ref deals with the girls, Francine throws a chair to Binky. Binky waits for Naruto to get up. When he's finally up, Binky swings the chair, but Naruto dodges it. Naruto then Dropkicks the chair into Binky's face. TD tries to come in, but Bart Simpson runs through the crowd and gives TD a BartDog._**

**_Iroh: BART SIMPSON! HE HASN'T BEEN IN WWE SINCE 2003! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!_**

**_..._**

**_Bart comes in the ring and stares at Naruto._**

**_("Rise" by Flobots plays)_**

**_JC comes out._**

**_JC: Naruto, you may be wondering what Bart's doing here. Well, let's just say CWF has entered the fray!_**

**_That's when Bart gives Naruto a BartDog._**

**_Iroh: OH MY! NOW CWF!_**

**Bart Simpson; will The Age of Bart reach its peak tonight!**

(Backstage)

We see Bowser punching a punching bag, when Bart walks up to him.

Bart: Hey Bowser!

Bowser: WHAT!

Bart: Hey, cool it, King Koopa! I just wanna talk!

Bowser: Then please, talk! But make sure it's something I like!

Bart: Well, y'see, I heard you were in the Toon World Title Match! And well, a target like you wouldn't survive!

Bowser: I can take care of myself! And I think you better LEAVE!

Bart: Come on; they'll see you as a threat! And they will jump you, me included! But...if you and me team up, I could help you stop them! And when we're the final two, all bets are off! Come on, big guy; whattya think?

Bowser:...Heh, okay little spiky haired kid. I'll team up with you. But don't expect me to keep that promise the whole time!

Bart: No problem! See ya in the match...partner!

**Great chapter! Time for a recap:**

**Nightscream preempts The Best of the Best Finals; but is stopped when he faces Raphael, who beats him and raises his streak to 118-0**

**Can AKO bring more honor to the Armington Dynasty?  
**

**Dekisugi wins beats Dekisugi and becomes The Best of the Best! He then receives The Best of the Best Ring and the Gold in the Fort Briefcase, enabling him to challenge for any Title on any company!**

**Will Bowser's size prove valuable for him?**

**Randy Rand receives encouragement from the Anime community, including Toon US Champion Gingka Hagane**

**Can Bart and The Age of Bart reach his zenith?**

**And speaking of Bart, why would he team up with Bowser?  
**

**Next Chapter:**

**Randy Rand vs. Wolfgang in a Hell in a Cell! This match won't end pretty...**

**Stay Tuned!**

* * *

A/N: Great! Two more chapters! Thanks for bearing with me guys!

Also, let's all pray for Japan and other areas affected by the earthquake, and hope that the nuclear problems in Japan will be resolved.

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	15. AWF Championship Hell In a Cell

A/N: Alright! I need to get this done!

* * *

(Backstage)

Charles see Dekisugi as Dekisugi was getting ready to attack him.

Charles: Whoa Whoa WHoa! Hear me out! Listen I want come out here to respect you.

Dekisugi: WHY!

Charles: Because you remind me of the Immortal Alexander Armington I back in the old days and his Never give up Attitude. SO you have my Respect.

Then Charles leaves as Dekisugi is confused.

(Ring)

(BGM: Voices)

OS: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!

Then Alexander Kennedy Armington IV Came out while with a mic in his hand

Vegeta: What does AKO Want?

Shaggy: We know why

Alex IV: Before we go to the Toon World Title match, I Want to say something to my Opponents. Also, I know some of them who use to work FOR TWA! First Bart Simpson; I remember you and Your Dad, Homer! See In TWA, I gave your Dad The Punt and sent him to the Hospital! Also in the TWA PPV Blastout; it was a match for the TWA International Title but you got Punted by me and went to the hospital! See Bart, you're Dreaming the Age of Bart and I remember you said that in TWA; so I am going to Remind you... THIS IS AGE OF THE SPIDER BITE; I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE AKO AND THIS SPIDER WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE HOSPITAL AGAIN! Next Opponent, Bowser! I faced you, I faced Dr. Eggman, I faced Memphis, I faced Shadow, I faced Mario, The List go on and on. I Put down big guys like you; see that; you won't know were I will strike, so get in my way, and you're going to the hospital, and count on it! Next, Spongebob! We never met before, but I did see you in a CNA Development Show, a Division of TWA. Also, I saw some of your matches too, but I also watched your match on WWT TV. You impressed me also becoming Arrogant, so Spongebob get in my way then you get punted too! Next on the list, Nobita Nobi! Now I watched your matches too, also I studied you. See, you remind me of my brother Alexander Armington II, Jake Long, or anyone using John Cena speech. See If you use that AA on me, I will counter it with the Spider Bite and maybe send you to the hospital with The Punt. Next, Manson Schultz! Charles told me about you; also I did watch your match too. I see that you got determination, so get in my way then you get punted too! Yang; OK I'm not agreeing to this but, WHAT, YOU IDIOT, ARE DOING IN A TOON WORLD TITLE MATCH! When I was watching your dumb match, you only won the IC Title! One Title, but you never won the World Title here! One thing I am going to do is put you in the hospital so the AWE owner doesn't have to worry about you. Next Diego Marquez! I Remember you. You, Dora, and I talk in the Cafe. See you remind of me of the Legend Eddie Guerrero; but Your Lying, Cheating, and Stealing won't work on me! See, get in my way then I will give you The Punt! Rocko, Crow Rocko, you remind me of Alex II again! Also, Sting because I remember Alex II Went dark one time and became Dark Alex II; but you on the other hand, you won't survive! Don't hold this on me since we are friends but get in my way then I will Punt you. Cheetor, I hear your speach, but you won't be speeding; instead, you'll be speeding into my Punt. Lastly, the Toon World Champ Naruto. I gotta to say, Naruto, you got big balls. Even you're determined! But let me tell you a little history; I am the 15, 15, 15 TIME FORMER CHAMPION! I plan make it my 16th Title to tie the Nature Boy Ric Flair! And Naruto; no hard feelings, but you will be punted by me!

(BGM: Trent Barrera Theme song)

Then Johnny Pew came to the ring

Shaggy: OK, What does Johnny want? He's not in the match or in the Clash of the Titans!

Vegeta: I wonder how did he get in?

Johnny: OK, How come TW never put me in that match instead of you?

Alex IV: One, you're a Mid-Carder. Two, TW picked me over you because you never won a Title. How many Titles you won, 0!

Vegeta: I Agree with AKO there! Johnny Pew never won a title!

Johnny: LISTEN, I Got as much talent as you!

Alex IV: *Laughing* "Much Talent"? HA! Only Win you got was from Chase Young, and that was only a lucky win you got there!

Johnny Then smacks Alex IV as Alex IV Went into Spider Bite mode. As Johnny going for a clothesline, Alex IV Counters it with a Powerslam then Coils up, going for the Spider Bite

Scooby: Johnny should've never Interupted Alex IV!

Then Alex IV hits the Spider Bite on Johnny. Then ALex IV stops and grabs the mic.

Alex IV: To my opponents, you think I am kidding? LET ME SHOW YOU!

Then Alex IV went to the corner and gets ready for the Punt.

Vegeta: Alex IV's going for The Punt!

Scooby: This not good for Johnny Pew!

Then Alex IV Punts Johnny Pew as he was KO'd and not moving.

Alex IV Got the mic again.

Alex IV: SEE THIS, MY OPPONENTS FOR THE TITLE! THIS IS YOUR FUTURE! THIS IS YOU AND I MEAN IT! I AM HUNGRY FOR THAT TITLE AND I AM DANGEROUS AS I AM!"

Then Alex IV heads to the back. AS EMTs come to take Johnny Pew to the hospital.

Scooby: To the Participants in the Toon World Title match, Alex IV is not Mr. Nice guy anymore!

Vegeta: Well He Proved to me how Dangerous he is!

(Backstage)

Deadpool walks around the back with his Hardcore Title when he sees a fan.

Fan: Excuse me, Mr. Deadpool. I am a big fan of yours! Can I get your Autograph?

Deadpool: Sure kid since I love singing Autographs! Who should I make this out to? Your hot mom?

Then he takes the Kid's Autograph book and when he opens it, it says "SUCKER!".

Deadpool: HUH?

Then he turns around as...

ALEX III takes his disguise off quickly and hits the Thunder Kick (Trouble in Paridase) and pins him as the ref came in.

Ref: 1-2-3!

"WINNER AND NEW TOON HARDCORE CHAMPION; Alexander Armington III!"

Alex III: See Deadpool, it will be Trouble in Paradise! And to others, even Paul; if you come after me for the Toon Hardcore Belt then it will be Trouble in Paradise! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Then he runs to the car.

Alex: Drive! Hotel Room! Now!

Chauffeur: Sure!

The limo then drives off.

Chauffeur: So, first stop to the Merc Hotel!

Alex III: Yes! Now...wait, what!

The Chauffeur reveals himself as Deadpool and attacks Alex III. Deadpool throws Alex out of the limo and runs after him. He jumps out and gives Alex III a Dead Shot (Diving Complete Shot). He then pins him.

1,2,3!

Deadpool: Don't...do it again. Now about that limo!

Suddenly, an explosion is heard.

Deadpool:...Never mind!

(Ring)

Vegeta: I don't feel comfortable with that psycho as Hardcore Champion.

Tarble: Me neither.

Suddenly, the Cell makes its way down to the ground as ominous music plays.

Vegeta: Here we go folks!

Agumon: The fight to end the war. Animes and Bullies...it ends now.

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: The following is a Hell in a Cell Match, and it is for The AWF Championship!

("We Are One" by 12 Stones plays)

Goofy: Introducing the challenger; from Hillwood; The Alpha Male, Wolfgang!

Agumon: The Alpha Male...please! The Alpha Prick!

Guilomon: A nickname doesn't change the fact that he's the worst person to be in that ring since Vince McMahon.

Vegeta: He's my boss; I don't wanna get fired, so shut up.

Wolfgang waits in the ring for Randy Rand; but after 30 seconds, he starts laughing.

Desire: I knew it! He's a wimp! What a Champion!

Agumon: Those Bullies probably jumped him!

Wolfgang starts laughing and grabs a mic.

Wolfgang: I'm not surprised! Rand pussy-footed on me! He doesn't deserve that Title! So just give it to me and me and my boys will go march into AWF as conquering heroes! So: Here is your winner; and your NEW AWF Champion; WOLFGA...

("Voices" by Rev Theory plays)

Agumon: Here we go!

Goofy: And coming to the ring; He is the AWF Champion; Randy Ra...

But before Goofy could finish, Randy ran into the cage and started getting into a fist fight with Wolfgang.

Agumon: Wow! Randy's not wasting any time!

Vegeta: Ring that bell!

The Bell Rings as Randy throws a few punches at Wolfgang and gives him a Kick to the side. He bounces off the ropes, but Wolfgang catches him and gives him a Back Body Drop. Wolfgang picks Randy up by his head and starts banging it on the turnbuckle. He then places Randy on the turnbuckle and starts punching Randy in the gut. He then Irish Whips Randy to the ropes and gives him a Clothesline. Wolfgang picks Randy up goes for a Wasteland; but Randy gets out of it and gives Wolfgang a Reverse DDT. Wolfgang gets up and receives a Dropkick from Randy into the turnbuckle. As Wolfgang stumbles around, Randy bounces off the ropes and gives Wolfgang a Bulldog. Randy waits for Wolfgang to get up. Wolfgang sits up and receives a kick to the chest. Randy then kicks Wolfgang in the face and follows it up with a Knee to the face. Randy then stalks Wolfgang as he gets up. Wolfgang gets up and Randy gives him an RKO! He then pins him.

1...

2...

But Randy breaks the pin!

Agumon: I think he wants to some more damage!

Desire: That idiot is going to lose. He had him; and now he's going lose!

Randy picks Wolfgang up and throws him out the ring. Randy picks Wolfgang up by the head and starts banging it against the Cell. He then throws Wolfgang up against the Cell wall. Randy runs up to him; but Wolfgang moves out of the way and he crashes into the Cell. Wolfgang then picks Randy up and Spears him against the Cell. He then grabs Randy and scraping his face against the Cell. But Randy then Elbows Wolfgang in the gut and punches him in the face. Randy has a few cuts on his face that are starting to bleed as he goes towards Wolfgang. Wolfgang is kicks on the gut and given a Knee to his gut. Randy slams Wolfgang into the door and starts doing it again. As Wolfgang lays against the door, Randy Dropkicks him through the door. Wolfgang gets up and starts stumbling around. He gets to another side and lays against that side. Randy gets back in the ring and gets on top of the turnbuckle. Wolfgang is still leaning against the Cell wall as Randy Rand dives off and Spears Wolfgang against the Cell wall, causing it to collapse onto the announcers table!

Agumon: The action has spilled out of the Cell!

Tarble: It couldn't contain them! It's about to get brutal!

Randy Rand throws Wolfgang into the barricade and starts kicking him. He then picks him up and throws him into the Cell. He then picks him up and throws him over a table. He then grabs a chair and goes towards Wolfgang. Wolfgang kicks Randy in the gut, which causes Randy to drop the chair. Wolfgang then grabs the chair and starts pummeling Randy. He then puts Randy's left arm into the chair and throws him into the turnbuckle, chair first. Randy starts writhing in pain as Wolfgang picks him up. Wolfgang slams Randy's head into the table and repeats it over and over again. Wolfgang then lifts Randy up and slams him onto the table. Wolfgang then removing the tops of the AWF Table and puts Randy on top of it. Wolfgang gets on top too and lifts Randy on his shoulders. He tries to go for the Wasteland, but Randy gets off of his shoulders. He then goes for an RKO, but Wolfgang pushes him off and onto the hard ground! Wolfgang gets off and throws Randy into the cell's hard corner, denting it. He then picks Randy up and throws him into one of the other hard corners, but Randy reverses it and throws Wolfgang into the corner, denting it heavily. Randy then picks Wolfgang up and throws him into the other corner, denting it. He then finally throws Wolfgang into the last corner, denting it. But Wolfgang grabs Randy and starts smashing his head into the same corner. Wolfgang then finds out that he's bleeding.

Tarble: These guys are demolishing not just themselves, but the Cell too!

Guilomon: These guys will kill each other in order to win!

Wolfgang finds out that he's bleeding and tries to get somewhere to recover. He starts to climb the Cell and gets to the top. He tries to recover before Randy gets up. Randy gets up sees Wolfgang on the top. He climbs up quickly to Wolfgang's location and finally gets to the top. Wolfgang gets up and starts stomping on Randy's head. He picks Randy up and gives him a Wasteland onto the cell! Wolfgang goes for the pin.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Desire: Randy is a persistent little bug, isn't he?

Agumon: We can't lose now! We can't!

Wolfgang picks Randy up and gives him a Pumphandle Slam onto the cage. He picks him up lifts him high into the air. He then Press Slams him back onto the Cell. Wolfgang slams Randy back onto the cage with a Side Slam, and then Leg Drops him. Randy tries to get up and receives a punch to the face. Wolfgang waits for Randy to get up so he can hit his Wolf Kick (Brogue or Bicycle Kick). He runs towards Randy; but Randy catches Wolfgangs foot, twists him around, and gives him a Backbreaker. Randy then sees that Wolfgang is trying to get up. Wolfgang runs towards Randy again for a Wolf Kick, and Randy counters it with a Powerslam. Unbeknownst to Randy and Wolfgang, the Cell was starting to buckle under them.

Tarble: They destroyed one of the walls! That Cell doesn't have as much support!

Agumon: And with them banging each other into the corners and on the top, that cell might actually cave in!

Randy picks Wolfgang up, but Wolfgang grabs Randy and Spinebusters him through the top of the Cell!

Tarble: OW! HE'S OUT!

Agumon: NO! HE CAN'T BE! RAN...HEY!

Wolfgang, who is turned around, can't see that Randy is holding on to the top. He pulls himself up and waits for Wolfgang to turn around. Wolfgang turns around and is given a Lous Thesz Press from Randy, putting more pressure on the Cell. Randy finally picks Wolfgang up slowly. Randy puts Wolfgang on his shoulders; runs forward, and gives Wolfgang a Steamroller...

but the cell finally gives out and collapses, and Randy and Wolfgang get buried under the Cell!

Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

Agumon: SHIIIT!

Guilomon: THE CELL FELL! THE CELL FELL!

Vegeta: HOT DAMN! THAT CELL COLLAPSED!

Tarble: THOSE TWO ARE CRAZY! THEY FINALLY MADE THAT CELL FALL IN!

The rubble is motionless as several people check the wreckage.

Agumon: This match may have to be stopped.

Guilomon: These two have killed each other long enough.

Suddenly, some of the wreckage starts to move. And from the bottom...

Randy Rand starts to move!

Desire: REALLY!

Agumon: HE SURVIVED! HE SURVIVED! PIN WOLFGANG!

Tarble: He needs to find him now!

Randy starts filing through the Cell bits and pieces and finally finds Wolfgang. He is about to go for the pin, when...

_We walk alone_

_In the unknown_

_We live to fight another victory_

Agumon: Oh crap...

Tarble: Not them...

Vegeta: I THOUGHT THEY LEFT!

Guilomon: THEY WON'T LEAVE THEIR LEADER!

Desire: GET THEM! GIVE WOLFGANG THE TITLE!

Agumon: BUT THERE'S NO REF! HE WAS BURIED UNDER THE RUBBLE!

Vegeta: Poor sap...

Suddenly, The Bullies come out; and Brad has a referee shirt on.

Vegeta: NO! NO! NO!

Agumon: I can't believe this!

Randy finds Wolfgang and tries to pin him. But Big Brother pulls him off of his Leader, lifts him high above his head, and gives him a Gorilla Press onto the Cell wreckage. As Randy tries to get up, Silver Wolf winds up and gives him the Silver Paw (Clothesline from Hell). Then Brad picks Randy up and gives him the Wet Willie. Brad the picks Randy up, throws him to Brad, and Brad gives him The Varsity Victory. Lars then runs up to him and gives Randy the Neck Noogie.

Agumon: This is a tragedy.

Guilomon: I can't believe this is actually happening.

Tarble: Randy's getting screwed.

Vegeta: Even I don't enjoy this. And I carried out multiple beat-downs like this.

Big Brother finally digs Wolfgang out of his Cell burial. Wolfgang thanks his crew and stalks Randy. He then tells Big Brother and Francis to hold Randy. As the hold him, Wolfgang runs up to Randy and gives him the Wolf's Kick! He then pins Randy as Brad goes for the count.

Agumon: NO!

1...

Tarble: This is an outrage!

2...

Guilomon: It can't be this way! Come on Randy! COME ON!

Shoulder up...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Desire: HA HA HA! YES! NEW AWF CHAMPION!

Goofy: Uh oh...*gulp*. Here is your winner; and the NEW AWF CHAMPION; Wolfgang!

Guilomon: Randy had his right shoulder up! He's still in it!

Desire: Ref didn't see it! The decision is FINAL!

Brad hands Wolfgang the Title as Brad and Big Brother holds him high into the air. Wolfgang holds the Title high as The Bullies cheer, hoot, and holler. But then, Takari walks out.

Takari: You know what...NO MORE CRAP! I am tired of the cheating, the jumpings, and the attacks! Randy had his shoulder up! I know, you know it, Brad knows it, and the crowd knows it! So this match is getting restarted!

Wolfgang looks at Takari angrily and gives the Belt back. He then tells his Bullies to do the same process again, when the ENTIRE AWF roster runs out to even it out!

Agumon: THERE WE GO! THERE WE GO! EVEN THOSE ODDS!

Guilomon: YEAH! THE BULLIES GET A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE!

Desire: I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS ILLEGAL! AN ENTIRE ROSTER! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

The roster finally deals with them as Inuyasha finally Spears Big Brother into the barricade. As Wolfgang looks in shock; Terry and Nick, The Rap Brothers, give him a simultaneous Kick to the jaw. As Wolfgang starts to stumble around, TK hops out and smashes one of his crutches onto Wolfgang's head. As Wolfgang spirals around, Takari decks him with a pair of brass knuckles. And finally...Wolfgang gets a surprise RKO from Randy onto the Cell! He then pins Wolfgang! But...There's no ref!

Guilomon: NO!

Agumon: THE REF'S STILL UNDER THE DEBRIS!

The group starts motioning for a ref to come out, when Gingka runs out with a referee shirt and makes the count!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner; and STILL AWF Champion; Randy Rand!

Agumon: YES! Randy retains! YES!

Guilomon: THE BULLIES WAR ON ANIME HAS STOPPED! AND COMMANDER IN CHIEF TAKARI AND GENERALS RANDY AND GINGKA HAVE GIVEN WOLFGANG HIS DEFEAT!

Every Anime, heel and face, come out and celebrate with AWF. Then, a dump-truck comes backs up into the arena. The Animes throw The Bullies in as Brock drives it. JP then slaps on a note that says "Send back to Animated". The truck then drives back through and goes out the arena.

Guilomon: That's where they belong!

Vegeta: YEAH! THOSE BULLIES...wait...ANIMATED'S NOT A DUMP!

The crew cleans the debris up as Randy gets in the ring to celebrate. TK rolls in and hugs Randy. He then tells him that at Anime Mania, there will be a great match. Randy nods his head affirmatively and gets on the turnbuckle. But what Randy doesn't see is that TK takes off his cast and holds his crutch like a bat.

Agumon: What the...TK'S NOT INJURED ANYMORE!

Guilomon: HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR RANDY TO WIN! AND NOW HE HAS HIM!

As Randy jumps off the turnbuckle and turns around, TK hits him in the stomach with the cast and smashes the crutch over Randy's face. As Randy gets up, TK stalks him. He then runs towards Randy and gives him The TKT (Leg Lariat). TK then grabs Randy's Belt and raises it high in the air.

Guilomon: TK is focused on Randy and his Title! And this is a message to Randy; time to focus on it too!

Agumon: This is going to be an interesting Road to Anime Mania!

Vegeta: TK might be a little more focused on AWF for a while. Which gives Davis the right to dominate Animated!

(Backstage)

Tailmon: Tailmon here! And I have the scoop on the GWA's entry into the Toon World Title Match!

**Megaman:**

**The veteran of GWA...**

_**Donkey then picked up Megaman and slammed him into a concreate post before they came to a ledge where Donkey lifted Megaman up, but again is leg gave way again and he fell to the floor. Megaman managed to stagger to his feet and picked up a chair and smacked Donkey in the head with it. Megaman then did it again, which sent Donkey to the edge of the ledge. Megaman then ran up to Donkey and threw the chair at him. Donkey caught it and a split second later Megaman dropped kick it into the face of Donkey, which sent him over the ledge.**_

_**Megaman then looked for a way down to pin him, but couldn't find one, so he leapt off and landed right on top of him. Megaman then pinned Donkey for the win.**_

_**" Here is your winner, Megaman."**_

**Now the GWA Champion...**

**_" Here is your winner and new GWA champion, Mario."_**

**_" Mario's done it, he's now a six time GWA champion." Steve said_**

**_" Many doubted Mario could do it, but he has and is the new GWA champion." Bart said as Fox came from behind and gave Mario a diamond cutter._**

**_" Oh come on, this is supposed to be Mario's moment and Fox has just ruined it." Steve said as Fox walked backwards up the ramp but stopped when Megaman's music started and he came out with a ref. Megaman stopped next to Fox before lifting his briefcase and smacked it with his other hand before continuing to the ring._**

**_" What's Megaman doing?"_**

**_" You don't think?" Steve said as Megaman handed the ref his case and the ref spoke with the announcer._**

**_" I think it is Steve."_**

**_" Ladies and Gentlemen, Megaman is cashing in his money in the bank briefcase so this match is for the GWA championship."_**

**_" Oh come on, Mario has only just won the title."_**

**_" It's all fair Steve." Bart said._**

**_The bell rings as Mario starts moving, Megaman runs to Mario and punts him in the head and then pins him for the win._**

**_" Here is your winner and new GWA champion, Megaman."_**

**_" This isn't right." Steve said as Megaman celebrated in the ring. " Mario has worked his ass off to become GWA champion again and Megaman has taken it away._**

**_" He's aloud to cash it in at anytime he wishes."_**

**_" I know he can, but it's doesn't mean that it's right."_**

**_" Right or not Megaman is the new GWA champion."_**

**_And has beaten all newcomers..._**

**_Mario then picks up Fox and whips him hard into the turnbuckle before going for the clothesline from hell, but Fox ducks and gives Mario the diamond cutter and is about to pin him when Megaman grabs him from behind and throws him out of the ring. Megaman then pins Mario for the win._**

**_" Here is your winner and still GWA champion, Megaman."_**

**_" A very opportunistic Megaman re-tains the GWA championship." Steve said_**

**Now he is going to bring his expertise to the Toon World Title Match...**

**Megaman; will his veteran status earn him the victory!**

(GMs Office)

TW: It's nearing the end.

Peach: I'm looking forward to this last match!

Then Takari walks in.

Jean: Hey man! How's it going?

Takari: I feel great! I finally got that monkey, or wolf, off my back!

TW: The Bullies are a nuisance. I'll try to keep them in check.

JC: Well we don't have to worry about The Bullies now. Now it's the match of the decade next!

Peach: Every star will be putting it on the line here!

Mr. TV: May the best show win!

Charles Roberts: I'm excited! Hurry up match!

Mr. Cartoon: Let's get it on! And I know who will win! Because I'm...MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER CARTOOOOO...

Other GMs: WE GET IT!

Mr. Cartoon: Okay, okay, man.

**Cheetor**

**The VGW Intercontinental Champion...**

**_"Sonic: Cheetor has won the Intercontinental Championship!"_**

**He has the speed to outrun and tire even the the largest of opponents...**

_**"Cheetor runs around the ring trying to dodge Saturn's punches. As Saturn turns around, Cheetor gives him a kick to the back and a Wheel Kick.**_

_**Ristar: That speed of Cheetor's is proving to be a major factor for him!**_

**And he's not afraid of doing something deadly...**

_**Cheetor is on the top of the Titantron as he sees Quan Chi getting up. He dives off the Titantron and lands The Wildcat Pounce onto Quan Chi!**_

_**Ristar: THAT WAS CRAZY!  
**_

_**Sonic: CHEETOR IS A MANIAC!**_

_**Cheetor crawls towards Quan Chi and pins him.**_

_**1,2,3!**_

_**(Bell Rings)**_

_**Announcer: Here is your winner; and STILL VGW Intercontinental Champion; Cheetor!**_

_**Ristar: Cheetor had his first defense here and retained!**_

_**Sonic: And all at Wrestlenation 20!**_

**And now he can run circles around a new batch of opponents...**

_**Peach: "And our entry in the match for the Toon World Championship is the high-flying risk-taking Intercontinental Champion "The Fearless Alley Cat" Cheetor" (Not Afraid-EMNIEM starts playing) and the crowd starts cheering as the VG Intercontinental Champion gets in the ring holding a microphone in his hand.**_

_**Cheetor: "I'm in and to all my opponents including you Naruto give it your all cause I'm not holding anything back and good luck and may the best man win."**_

**_..._**

**_Cheetor: I may be new here, but I'm the VGW Intercontinental Champion! I promise you; tonight, I'm speeding my way to the victory!_**

**Cheetor; will make a dash towards a World Title tonight!**

(Backstage)

We see Naruto with the Konoha 12.

Shikamaru: Okay man, go ahead.

Naruto:...I wonder...did I make a mistake?

Ino: Naruto, you ALWAYS make mistakes!

Naruto: HEY!

Kiba: But you always find some way to make it better.

Shino: Even I must admit, you seem to find some way to win in good fashion.

Temari: You got it!

Neji: Give 'em hell, Naruto.

Sakura: Come on, Naruto. Your match...is next...

Naruto: Okay. Wish me luck! I will win this match! I will walk out STILL WORLD CHAMPION! BELIEVE IT!

Lee: OH YEAH! Hey Sasuke, have any words to say?

Sasuke:...

Choji: He's still mad about Bragging Rights.

Naruto walks out and encounters Kakashi, Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Okay Naruto, just go out there and show them 9 years of experience!

Tsunade: Just win it for Animated! You made your bed. Now you have to sleep in it.

Sarutobi: Naruto, we have faith in you. Go and win it.

Kakashi: And make sure you...

Deadpool: OKAY, OKAY! THIS IS A SAPPY MOMENT! WE GET IT! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Naruto: ...What the...

Kakashi: Just go...

Naruto shrugs his shoulders as the screen is now split into twelve screens; each showing the stars in the match.

Iroh: The match of the night!

Henry Chan: The Main Event!

Hikage: The match to end all matches!

Ristar: A Twelve man Battle Royal!

Mr. Comantator: For the Toon World Championship!

Agumon: Every man for himself!

Shaggy: Like, and that match...

Vegeta: ...IS NEXT!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**The Rising Star...**

**"Naruto has just defeated The Next Big Thing, Brock Lesnar!"**

**Is now the WWE Toon World Champion...**

_**Yusuke turns around and is greeted by a kick to the head from Naruto. Naruto then picks Yusuke up, flips him over…**_

_**Iroh: GET IT BOY!**_

_**Vegeta: No, NOOOOO!**_

_**…Naruto hit's the Tombstone Piledriver on Yusuke and pins him!**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3!**_

_**(Bell rings as the crowd goes crazy)**_

_**Iroh: I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!**_

_**Vegeta: GAH, FIRST MY TABLE, THEN MY COFFEE, NOW THIS!**_

_**Iroh: Tonights just not your night, is it!**_

_**Vegeta: SHUT UP, OLD MAN!**_

_**Felix: Here's your winner, and your New WWE Toon World Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!**_

_**The ref hands Naruto the belt as he gets on his knees to celebrate. He gets back up and holds the belt high in the air.**_

_**Iroh: A historical night, indeed! On the Fiftieth Anniversary of Cartoon Wrestling, and we have a young man become NEW WORLD CHAMP!**_

_**Vegeta: Well I'm sure that match took a lot out of him!**_

**And he has had a few challenges laid out in front of him...**

_**Naruto: And now I adress the immediate problem. PBS Invasion, you beat me up last Monday, and then you beat on my friends on Friday. And now, TD is walking around the back acting like he's the best! Well, he hasn't beat the best yet, which is ME! Now…**_

_**("Monster" by Kanye West plays as the PBS Kids come out)**_

_**Iroh: Uh-Oh.**_

_**Maya: Are you jealous of the fact that we made an impact faster than you ever did! On your first month, you were treated like a little kid! You didn't even win a title until Unforgiven 2002! The Digi-NWO beat you to a pulp everyday! But we made an impact on our FIRST NIGHT! We made everyone afraid of us!**_

_**Naruto: Nobody's afraid of you! I'm certainly not!**_

_**TD: Then fight me tonight!**_

_**Naruto: Ok then! You and me, tonight! I'll beat the fear right out of you!**_

_**Binky: Ok then! But once you lose, I will be out there to do the same thing we did to you on Monday!**_

_**...  
**_

_**It turns into an all-out brawl as Binky is about to give Naruto a Tough Ending onto the chair in the ring (Brought in by Truman), but Naruto reverse and hits a DDT onto Binky on the chair. Binky rolls out the ring while the other PBS Kids retreat. Naruto then grabs a mic.**_

_**Naruto: Hey, hey Binky! I know what you really want! I know! And you've been targeting me because I'm the only person who can give it to you! Well, guess what, YOU GOT IT! ME VS. YOU, BRAGGING RIGHTS, for the WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! (Crowd Cheers)**_

**But his mouth also got him into a pretty messy predicament...**

_**First, I want to adress the Clash of the Titans Crossover. Y'see, I really want to do something impressive, make an impact! Well, I had an idea. If any one from TWA, AWF, and WWT want to challenge me, I accept! As a matter of fact, to make it more enjoyable and worth your while, I'll put my belt on the line! Any one wants to challenge me! I'll accept one challenge from each show! Any one! **_

_**"Alexander Armington IV!"**_

_**"Nobita Nobi!"**_

_**"Spongebob!"**_

**And the list kept growing...**

**_"Rocko!"_**

**_"Diego!"_**

**And growing...**

_**"Bart Simpson!"**_

**And growing...**

_**"Cheetor!"**_

**And growing...**

**"Bowser!"  
**

**_"Mason Schultz!"_**

**AND growing...**

**_"Yang!"_**

**_"Megaman!"_**

_**Vegeta: NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU PUT OUR LIVELIHOOD ON THE LINE! **_

_**...**_

_**That's when Bart gives Naruto a BartDog. Then AKO comes out and RKO's Bart. Nobita comes in and gives AKO the Attitude Adjustment. Diego comes in and gives Nobita a Spear. Spongebob comes in and gives Diego the Spongy Edge. Then Rocko comes in and smashes a guitar over Spongebob's head. As Rocko celebrates, Naruto comes in and gives Rocko a Super Kick. Naruto looks at his opponents and raises his Title in the air.**_

_**Iroh: This carnage, all the torment, all the anger, all the rivalries, will come to a head at The Clash of the Titans! **_

_**Naruto: Listen: I've been Champ for only a month; but I've shown that I can be the Champ with dignity! I made this challenge! And tonight: I'm going to prove the haters WRONG! I'm walking out, STILL THE TOON WORLD CHAMPION! **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki; will he retain his Title tonight!**_

**Let's recap:**

**Charles Roberts told Dekisugi that he reminds him of TWA Legend Alexander Armington I and has a newfound respect for him**

**AKO said that anyone who gets in his way...will get punted! And he demonstrated on a brash and cocky Johnny Pew  
**

**Alexander Armington II (Armingtons Everywhere, huh?) took Deadpool's Title after a trick; But Deadpool got the last laugh and got his Title back **(Deadpool: And unfortunately, the hooker I left in that limo didn't make it...Oops!)

(Me...*Sigh)

**Randy Rand defeated Wolfgang in The Hell in a Cell Match after the Cell collapsed, The Bullies cheated for Wolfgang, Takari Takaishi restarted the match, The entire AWF roster came out, and Takari got involved himself! Afterwards, TK revealed he was all healed up from his injuries and attacks Randy! Anime Mania just got ten times more interesting...**

**Megaman is GWA World Champion; will he win another World Title?**

**The GMs get excited for the Last Main Event!**

**Will Cheetor's speed prove a factor in the World Title Match?**

**Naruto gets some encouragement from his friends, until Deadpool interrupts...**

(Deadpool: IT WAS SAPPY! IT WAS NAUSEATING!)

(Me: It was between friends and mentors!)

(Deadpool: ...You must be a fruit.)

(Me: ...I hate you...)

**And will Naruto retain his Title and prove that he deserves to be Champion?**

**Next Chapter:**

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**THE TOON WORLD TITLE MATCH! WHO WILL WIN!**

**STAY TUNED, FOLKS!**

* * *

A/N: It's the last chapter! I'm excited! Please stay tuned! Expect the last one on either Saturday or Early Sunday. Okay?

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	16. Toon World Title 12 Man Battle Royal

A/N: This is it! It's the last chapter!

I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I plan on ending this with a bang!

I don't own anyone except for TW.

LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

Tarble: Here comes WWT's announcer entering the ring!

Mr. Comantator: This guy can pump up a crowd!

WWT Announcer: I hope you guys enjoyed this night! But I need one question answered...Are you ready?

The Crowd starts to cheer.

WWT Announcer: No no no...I said, ARE YOU READY!

The Crowd starts to cheer loudly!

WWT Announcer: Oh OK! I was just making sure, because...

THE FOLLOWING IS A NO HOLDS BARRED 12 MAN BATTLE ROYAL! AND IT IS FOR...THE TOON WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!

Henry Chan: This guy's good.

Desire: Seriously!

A WB Merry Melodies Logo flashes on the screen, and the Toon World Title graphic comes out of the Logo.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

WA: Introducing First; From LaPorte Indiana; at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds; He is the TWE World Champion; "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz! (Crowd Cheers)

Henry Chan: This is what GenNOW had to say about Mason in this match!

Dax Din: Mason...I hope you do win this match. me personally, it just makes beating you MUCH more interesting . I'll be TWE AND Toon World Champion!

Tarble: Interesting words from Dax Din, leader of Generation Now on TWE. Though I don't want him as our Champ.

(Megaman's Theme plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; He is the GWA Champion; Megaman! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comantator: Megaman is going to use his expertise as a World Champion to become a dual World Champion!

Hikage: Mason and Megaman will easily be dominating this match!

(Yang's Theme plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; Yang! (Crowd Boos)

Vegeta: This prick really thinks he'll win the Title?

Shaggy: Like, he has the ego. But what about the skill?

("Seduction" by Eminem)

WA: And coming to the ring; representing a new comapany, VGWA; at 5'8 and 190 lbs; from Planet Zebes; Samus Aran!

Vegeta: A CHICK!

Hikage: GIRL POWER! I like this VGWA! What is she wins!

Vegeta: I'll throw up.

Samus walks out in her Zero Suit, which garners wolf-whistles from the crowd.

Desire: Ugh, pigs.

Hikage: Can't a girl look sexy without the weird attention?

("Sound of Madness" by Shinedown plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; "King Koopa", Bowser! (Crowd Boos)

Ristar: The King Koopa is here!

Iroh: His size will prove most useful in this match!

("Do The Bartman" plays)

WA: Coming next; from Springfield; He is the CWF United States Champion; Bart Simpson! (Crowd Boos)

Bart comes out and starts doing the Bartman on the ramp, and says

Bart: If you can do The Bartman...

Crowd:...You're "Bad" like Michael Jackson!

Bart then starts walking down and winks at Bowser.

Iroh: Bart and Bowser are working together!

Bender: The King and The Bartman are a formidable team!

(Diego's Theme plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; Diego Marquez! (Crowd Cheers)

Henry Chan: The heart filled star is here!

Gorilla Monsoon: He's going to lie, cheat, and steal in this match!

Diego rides in on a lowrider while his sister, Alicia, drives it.

Henry Chan: Riding in style!

Gorilla Monsoon: That's our Diego!

(Cheetor's Theme plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; He is the Intercontinental Champion; Cheetor! (Crowd Cheers)

Ristar: He is the Wildcat!

Sonic: That speed of his will confuse his opponents!

(Crow Sting Theme plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; from O-Town, USA... Rocko Wallaby! (Crowd Cheers)

Rocko is on top of the Titantron. He glides down with a zip line into the ring.

Hikage: That Rocko is good at making entrances!

Bumblebee: He's the new Champ! I can see it now!

("Voices" by Rev Theory plays)

WA: Coming to the ring; he is The Viper; Alexander Armington IV, AKO!

Shaggy: AKO promised to punt anyone who gets in his way!

Scooby: Who's getting punted today!

("My World" by Dale Oliver plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; From Bikini Bottom; Spongebob Squarepants!

Desire: Okay now! I may not care for him, but I want him to win!

Mr. Comantator: FINALLY we agree on something!

("My Time is Now" by John Cena plays)

WA: And coming to the ring; from Tokyo, Japan; Nobita Nobi!

Agumon: Can AWF pull off THREE victories in a row?

Guilomon: Let's hope so, Agumon! Nobita is going to go to the top today!

(Naruto 1st Season Theme plays)

WA: And Finally; coming to the ring; from Konohagakure; he is The Toon World Champion; Naruto Uzumaki!

Tarble: No matter what you say about Naruto, his bravery and determination make him admirable!

Vegeta: Even I have to admit; this idiot is putting Animated in danger, but he's doing the best he can at representing us tonight!

Naruto gets in the ring with the other 11 stars and gives the ref his Belt. The ref lifts The Title up high and gives it to the Timekeeper. Then the bell rings as everyone starts looking at each other.

Tarble: Here we go!

Everyone looks at Bowser and start to go after him. They start jumping him and stomping him until Bart comes in swinging with a chair. Bart picks Bowser up and they both go after Naruto. Bowser Clotheslines Naruto and Bart kicking him. Bowser holds Naruto as Bart starts doing a Combination of Punches and Kicks. Bowser lets go as Naruto starts stumbling around. Bart hits a Punch and starts jumping around. He hits another punch and starts jumping from side to side. He hits another punch and then stops dead in his tracks. He then starts doing The Bartman. He then spins around, and gives Naruto a Clothesline. He then bounces off the ropes, jumps on top of Bowser, jumps off, and lands a Splash onto Naruto.

Tarble: Bart and Bowser are using their alliance to crush the Champ! That was The Bartman Combo! Vintage Bart from The Attitude Era!

Bender: This is a deadly alliance!

Mason and AKO trade punches, but AKO gains the upper hand and kicks Mason in the gut. AKO bounces off the ropes, but is caught by Mason and given a Powerslam. AKO gets up and receives a STO from Mason. Mason picks AKO up and Irish Whips him to the corner. Mason goes for a Clothesline, but AKO gets out of the way and Mason crashes into the turnbuckle. Mason tries getting up as AKO slowly backs up into the corner. He then looks at Mason with an evil intent.

Shaggy: He has that fire in his eyes!

Scooby: THE PUNT!

AKO runs up to Mason and goes for A Punt to Mason's skull; but Mason gets out of the way, grabs AKO's feet from behind, and Tosses him into the turnbuckle head first.

Scooby: Wow! Mason's good!

Shaggy: Yeah! He reversed a Punt!

Nobita gives Spongebob a Back Body Drop. He then bounces off the ropes, but Spongebob lays low, then he catches Nobita on the rebound and gives him a Dropkick. As Nobita gets up, Spongebob gives him a Monkey Toss. Spongebob grabs Nobita and gives him a DDT. As Nobita tries to get up, Spongebob bounces off the ropes and gives Nobita a Shoulder Block. Spongebob waits for Nobita to get up and goes for a Spongy Edge. But Nobita gets off of his back and gives Spongebob a Neckbreaker.

Agumon: Nobita and Spongebob; two bests duking it out!

Desire: I must be honest, these two are evenly matched!

Samus sees Bart and Bowser come up to her and reaches in her pocket. She pulls out some Brass Knuckles and starts alternating punches between them. She then gives Bowser a Chop Block. She then grabs Bart and gives her a Brozo (Backbreaker).

Hikage: Oh yeah!

Desire: This girl's kicking ass and taking names!

Diego jumps off of the ropes, and is given a Dropkick from Cheetor. Cheetor bounces off the ropes and gives Diego a Hurricarana. Diego gets up and receives an Elbow to the back of his head from Cheetor. Cheetor grabs Diego, but Diego breaks out and starts punching Cheetor. Diego gives Cheetor a Knee Smash and gives Cheetor a DDT. Diego gets on the top turnbuckle, dives off, and lands a Crossbody onto Cheetor.

Henry Chan: These two highfliers are giving it their all!

Ristar: Diego got the upper hand, but Cheetor isn't burned out yet!

Rocko is given a Suplex from Megaman and tries to get up. Megaman grabs Rocko and gives him an Exploder Suplex. As Rocko gets up, Megaman bounces off the ropes and goes for a Neckbreaker, but Rocko reverses it into a Sleeper Hold. But Megaman gets out of it and kicks Rocko in the gut. Megaman then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Jumping Clothesline, but Rocko catches him and reverse it into a Flapjack. Rocko then drags Megaman and lays sitting down against the turnbuckle. Rocko then runs up to him and Dropkicks him into the turnbuckle.

Hikage: Rocko's finally taking it to Megaman!

Bumblebee: Megaman's veteran status isn't helping him right now!

Megaman gets up and encounters Mason. They stare at each other as they get in the center of the ring.

Vegeta: These two World Champions finally met each other!

Mr. Comantator: They're going to take each other to the limit!

Megaman and Mason start trading punches until Megaman grabs Mason's hand and gives him a DDT. Mason gets up and punches Megaman in the gut. Megaman starts stumbling around and receives an Inverted Suplex from Mason. Mason stalks Megaman for an Evenflow DDT, but Megaman rolls out the ring. Mason grabs Megaman by his helmet, but Megaman slams Mason's arm onto the ropes. Mason starts stumbling around as Megaman grabs him and gives him an Armbreaker. Megaman then stalks Mason for The Flip Piledriver. He bends him down and goes to lift him up; but Mason lifts Megaman up and gives him an Alabama Slam. Megaman gets up and receives a Belly to Belly from Mason. Mason gets pumped up and wants to end it, but Bowser and Bart run in and starts attacking Mason. Mason momentarily gets a few hits in, alternating hits between Bowser and Bart. But Megaman runs back in and attacks Mason. Naruto, Nobita, and Cheetor then attack Bart. They then jump Bowser. As Bowser lays on the ropes, Cheetor Dropkicks him over the ropes. Nobita gives Megaman a Shoulder afterwords. Megaman gets up and starts stumbling around. Mason then takes advantage and gives Nobita The Evenflow DDT. He then pins Megaman.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Megaman has been eliminated!

Tarble: Megaman was first!

Guilomon: Mason did some good work!

Bowser gets up on the outside and Cheetor sees him. He runs to the ropes and jumps over the other ropes and dives onto Bowser. But Bowser catches him. Bowser goes over to the VGW Table and lifts him up; but Cheetor gets out of it and DDTs Bowser onto the table. Cheetor then gets on the CWF Table, runs off of it, jumps off, and lands The Wildcat Pounce onto Bowser, destroying the VGW Table.

Ristar: OUR TABLE!

Sonic: Cheetor was going to do something crazy! I knew it!

In the ring, Bart deals with Spongebob. Spongebob has Bart in a Camel Clutch, but Bart lifts him up on his back. Bart throws him off and kicks Spongebob in the gut. Bart then bounces off the ropes and gives an upright Spongebob a Running Neckbreaker. Spongebob tries to get up, but Bart gives him a Dropkick. Bart picks Spongebob up and goes for a Back Body Drop, but Spongebob flips off and lands on his feet. Spongebob bounces off the ropes and gives Bart a Forearm Smash.

Rocko attacks Naruto by repeatedly punching him on the outside while he's on the barricade. Rocko then Irish Whips Naruto into the turnbuckle. Naruto gets up and counters a Clothesline from Rocko and sends him into the turnbuckle himself. Naruto then Spears Rocko into the turnbuckle. Rocko rolls in the ring and Spongebob starts stomping on Rocko. Spongebob then gives Rocko the Spongy Edge! But Bart comes in and throws Spongebob out the ring. Bart goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Rocko rolls out from under him, grabs Bart's legs, and puts him in the Wallaby Deathlock!

Hikage: Rocko has him in the Wallaby Deathlock!

Bender: Bart's gonna tap!

Bart tries to go for the ropes, but Rocko keeps him in the center of the ring. Rocko starts applying more pressure to Bart's legs, and Bart starts screaming out. But Bowser runs in and Boots Rocko in the face. But Mason is on the top turnbuckle with a chair. He dives off, but Bowser Boots him in the face too. Naruto runs in, but is given a Boot. Nobita and Spongebob run towards Bowser, but suffer a Double Clothesline. AKO comes towards him, but Bowser Chokeslams him. Diego and Cheetor go for a Double Missile Dropkick, but Bowser dodges them both. Bowser then gives them both Chokeslams.

Hikage: Bowser's cleaning house!

Iroh: Making it easier for Bart to pick up the leftovers!

As Cheetor gets up, Bowser gets angry and heavily Spears Cheetor. He then Chokeslams Cheetor! And then he follows it up with a pin!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Cheetor is eliminated!

Ristar: I can't believe it!

Sonic: Bowser's destroying everyone!

Bowser picks Spongebob up, but he starts getting punches to the gut from Spongebob. He bounces off the ropes and gives Bowser a Forearm Smash. Bowser starts stumbling around as Mason is behind him. He puts Bowser in a Sleeper, and Bowser starts to fade in and out. But Bowser finally gets back up and drives Mason into the turnbuckle.

Bart is busy giving Nobita Mounted Punches. Bart picks Nobita up and throws him into the turnbuckle. As Nobita stumbles around, Bart tries to go for a Bartdog. But Nobita catches Bart and gives him a Sidewalk Slam. Bart gets up and Nobita gives him an Overcastle. Nobita then gets on the top turnbuckle and waits for Bart to get up. he dives off and lands a Diving Leg Drop onto Bart's neck.

Diego has Spongebob in The Lasso from El Paso, and Spongebob tries to get to the ropes. Spongebob finally grabs the ropes and Diego lets go. Rocko then kicks Spongebob in the gut as he got up and goes for the Wallaby Deathdrop. But Spongebob flips Rocko over his head. As Rocko gets up, Spongebob kicks him in the gut and gives him The Spongy Edge! He then pins Rocko.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Rocko is eliminated!

Hikage: NO!

Bumblebee: Spongebob got Rocko out! Darn it!

Spongebob then turns around to receive a Crossbody from Diego.

Mason gets behind Bowser and tries to put him in a Sleeper again, but Bowser gets out of it. Bowser goes for the Chokslam, but Mason reverses it into the Evenflow DDT! He then pins Bowser.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Hikage: Bowser was almost out!

Ristar: Mason almost had him!

Mason gets up and grabs Bowser's neck, and goes for another Evenflow DDT. But Bowser grabs Mason's neck and Chokeslams him! He then pins Mason.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Mason Schultz is eliminated!

Bumblebee: Bowser gets another one out!

Sonic: Looks like GenNOW isn't going to get their wish.

Diego is attacking Bart and gives him a Suplex. He then flips him around and gives him another Suplex. He then flips him around and gives him the third Suplex of The Three Amigos! Diego gets excited and gets on the top rope. He then dives off and lands The Frog Splash onto Bart!

Henry Chan: Diego's got him! He's got him!

Gorilla Monsoon: Now he...wait, DIEGO LOOK OUT!

Diego gets up slowly; but out of nowhere, he receives The Woo-Fu from Yang! Yang then pins Diego.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Diego Marquez is eliminated!

Henry Chan: Where was Yang this whole time!

A replay shows that at the beginning, Yang ran out the ring as soon as Bowser went on his rampage.

Gorilla Monsoon: That sneaky little rabbit!

Yang turns around and sees Samus. He starts taunting her and then blows her a kiss, enraging her. As Yang turns around, Samus grabs him by his arms and gives him The Metroid Killer! She then pins Yang.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Yang is eliminated!

Bumblebee: WHOA! SAMUS ELIMINATED YANG!

Desire: That girl is bad-ass.

Samus turns around and starts getting beaten up by Bart. Bart picks her up, but is given a kick to the groin. Samus the throws Bart to the corner. Samus runs up to him and gives him a Clothesline. Samus then gets on the top rope and gives Bart The Ice Beam (Missile Dropkick). Samus then turns around and is given a Massive Spear by Bowser. Bowser then pins her.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Samus is eliminated!

Hikage: Darn it.

Desire: She was good. But that behemoth Bowser is just crazy!

Nobita Spears Bart into the turnbuckle and gives him the Clothesline. Spongebob then gives him The Spongy Edge. Bowser comes up to him and grabs his neck. But Naruto runs in with a steel chair and starts smashing it over Bowser's head. Bowser is busted open, and Nobita sees an importunity. Nobita grabs Bowser's hand and lifts him up over his shoulders!

Agumon: OH MY! NOBITA SHOWING OFF HIS STRENGTH!

Guilomon: Noibta is going for his finisher!

Nobita then slams Bowser down for The Attitude Adjustment! As Bowser tries to get up, Armington IV stalks him and gives him The AKO! Bowser slowly gets up and AKO starts to go crazy as he backs up into the corner!

Scooby: Oh no...

Shaggy: It's time! It's time! AKO promised!

As Bowser looks over at the outside, AKO runs over to Bowser...

AND PUNTS HIM IN THE SKULL!

Shaggy: HE DID IT! HE DID IT!

Scooby: BOWSER IS OUT!

AKO then pins Bowser.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Bowser is out!

Hikage: Yeah! Finally!

Shaggy: AKO finally took him out!

Tarble: Now it's the original four competitors! AKO, Spongebob, Nobita, and Naruto!

Vegeta: Who will win!

Each four of them circle the ring as they wait for the first move. Spongebob goes after AKO and Naruto goes after Nobita.

Naruto drives Nobita into the turnbuckle and then gives him a Sidewalk Slam. Naruto picks Nobita up and throws him out the ring. Naruto starts slamming Nobita's head into the post and then Dropkicks him into the steel steps. Nobita gets up and starts to stumble around. Naruto runs up to him, but Nobita gives him a Flapjack onto the Animated Table. Nobita then removes the top part of the table and the TVs. He then lifts Naruto up and goes for The Attitude Adjustment. But Naruto turns it into a DDT onto the table. Naruto then picks Nobita up, but Nobita drives Naruto into the barricade. Nobita then gives Naruto The Attitude Adjustment onto the barricade!

Agumon: OW!

Tarble: That had to have hurt! Naruto may be out!

In the ring, AKO gives Spongebob a Suplex. Spongebob gets up and receives a Running Neckbreaker from AKO. He lifts Spongebob up and places him over the ropes. He then puts him through the ropes and gives him a Spike DDT! AKO starts going crazy as he waits for Spongebob to get up. He starts pounding the ground and starts slowly getting up with Spongebob. AKO goes for the AKO, but Spongebob throws him off. AKO gets up and receives a Dropkick from Spongebob. AKO gets up again and receives a Shoulder Block from Spongebob. Spongebob gives AKO a Knee Drop and then picks him up. He then throws him to the corner. He goes up to AKO and puts him on the top turnbuckle. Spongebob gets on top and grabs AKO's arm and neck. He then gives him a Superplex! As both men lay on the floor, Spongebob starts to get up. Spongebob stalks AKO for a Spongy Edge and starts to pump the crowd up. Spongebob lifts AKO up, but AKO gets out of it and goes for an AKO. But Spongebob pushes him off and into the ropes. AKO rebounds gets behind Spongebob and gives him a Backslide.

1...

2...

Spongebob reverses it, lifts AKO on his back, and gives him The Spongy Edge! He then pins him!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Alexander Armington IV is eliminated!

Scooby: Roh no! Re're out!

Shaggy: Spongebob reversed that Backslide perfectly, man!

Nobita gives Naruto a Scoop Slam and then Leg Drops him, but Naruto moves out of the way and Nobita crashes onto the hard floor. Naruto slowly gets up and throws Nobita into the ring. Nobita gets up and gives a Flying Shoulder Block. Naruto gets up and gives him the Spin-Out Powerbomb. Nobita lifts his hand up, does the "U Can't See Me" Taunt, runs to the ropes, bounces off, dusts his shoulders off, and gives Naruto The Five Knuckle Shuffle! Nobita waits for Naruto to get up. He lifts Naruto on his shoulders, but Naruto gets off and goes for a Superkick. But Nobita grabs his foot and reverses it into The STF!

Agumon: YES! Nobita has him!

Vegeta: Hold on, Naruto! Hold on!

Naruto is about to tap, but he starts to crawl over to the ropes. He starts to slowly inch towards the ropes, but Nobita drags him back and locks The STF back in. Spongebob looks on, as if he wants to see who's stronger. Naruto starts to get up and he finally flips Nobita off! Naruto then picks Nobita up and goes for a Tombstone Piledriver, but Nobita reverses it into The Attitude Adjustment! But Naruto gets out of it and Superkicks Nobita! He then pins him!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Nobita is eliminated!

Agumon: AUGH!

Guilomon: Naruto has lasted all this time! Nobita had him, but Naruto reversed time after time!

Tarble: Now it's just Spongebob and Naruto! Who will win!

Mr. Comantator: It's down to the wire!

Naruto gets up and sees Spongebob. They both walk up to each other and meet in the center of the ring eye to eye. Spongebob and Naruto start trading punches until Spongebob gets the upper hand and starts punching him. Spongebob Irish Whips Naruto to the ropes; but Naruto ducks under a Clothesline, rebounds off the ropes, and gives Spongebob a Clothesline. Spongebob gets up and Naruto Suplexes him. Naruto picks Spongebob up, but he gets a kick to the gut. Spongebob throws Naruto outside the ropes, but Naruto hangs on. Spongebob runs towards Naruto, but Naruto pulls the ropes down. Naruto waits for Spongebob to get up and Splashes onto him. Naruto grabs Spongebob and smashes his head onto the Animated table. He then throws Spongebob on top. Naruto gets on top and grabs Spongebob. He lifts him up and goes for a Pumphandle Slam. But Spongebob gets out of it; and when Naruto runs up to him, Spongebob Spinbusters him through the table!

Vegeta: WHOA! Our table! Spongebob put Naruto through our table!

Tarble: This may be the end of Naruto!

Naruto is out as Spongebob slowly gets up. He drags Naruto to the ring and throws him in. Spongebob then pins him.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Vegeta: YES!

Desire: THAT IDIOT SHOULD BE OUT!

Tarble: Naruto's still in it!

Mr. Comantator: Spongebob must be impressed!

Spongebob looks confused and picks Naruto up. He goes for a Side Slam, but Naruto Elbows Spongebob in the face. Naruto then Superkicks Spongebob and falls on him!

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Tarble: GAH! So close!

Desire: Come on Spongebob...

Spongebob gets up and gives Naruto a German Suplex. He then gets on the top turnbuckle and goes for a Splash; but Naruto rolls out of the way! Naruto starts stumbling around and moves his thumb across his neck. Spongebob gets up and Naruto goes for The Tombstone Piledriver. But Spongebob gets out of it and lifts Naruto up for The Spongy Edge! Spongebob throws him off, but Naruto flips off and lands on his feet! Spongebob is confused and runs up to him. Naruto gives him a kick to the face and Spongebob starts to stumble around. Naruto then lifts Spongebob up and gives him The Tombstone Piledriver!

Vegeta: YES! YES! YES!

Desire: NO! NO! NO!

Naruto pins Spongebob.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Mr. Comantator: NO! He was SOOOOO close!

Desire: We should've had Danny! HE would've won!

Vegeta: YES! Naruto did it! He kept his Title!

Tarble: Naruto proved here tonight that he is the rightful Champion! He lasted against 12 other...NARUTO, LOOK OUT!

As Naruto celebrates, Binky runs in and attacks him. He then picks him up and gives him The Tough Ending (Urunaigi)!

Tarble: Why, Binky! It's a happy time! Why would you do this!

Henry Chan: Wait a minute...LOOK!

As Binky leaves the ring...

BART looks in the ring from under the ring!

Vegeta: What's that mole doing!

Agumon: OH CRAP!

Bart runs in the ring and stalks Naruto.

Tarble: Naruto! NO! TURN AROUND!

Naruto slowly gets up as Bart starts stomping around.

Crowd: NO!

Random fan in crowd: TURN AROUND!

Naruto is up and starts stumbling around.

Vegeta: COME ON! COME ON!

Bart stomps up and down and sees Naruto's up. He then runs up to him...

AND GIVES HIM THE BARTDOG!

Tarble: NO! Get up, Naruto!

Bart then pins Naruto excitedly!

Vegeta: Come on! KICKOUT!

1...

Tarble: NO! WAIT!

2...

Vegeta: DAMMIT! JUST DAMMIT!

...

...

3!

(Bell Rings!)

WA: Here is your winner...

AND THE NEW (Crowd Boos Heavily) TOON WORLD CHAMPION...BART SIMPSON! (Crowd Boos Even more)

Vegeta: ANIMATED WAS SCREWED! THAT MOLE BART HID UNDER THE RING THE WHOLE TIME!

Tarble: BINKY! YOU SCREWED US!

Bender: HA HA! THE BELT'S ON CWF NOW, MEATBAGS!

Naruto gets up and looks upset. Binky starts laughing on the outside of the ring as Naruto looks pissed off. Naruto runs out the ring and chases down Binky.

Bart holds his new World Title up as the crowd starts throwing trash in the ring.

Iroh: The Age of Bart has reached it's zenith!

Bart continues to celebrate amid the trash thrown in from the crowd. Suddenly, the lights starts flickering on and off.

Tarble: What the...

Vegeta: These technical stooges need to be fired.

Bart looks confused but ignores it and continues to celebrate. But then...

(Ministry of Darkness Theme plays)

Tarble: What the...

Itachi walks onto the ramp with a smirk on his face.

Bender: I thought he was buried by Alucard!

Iroh: Why is he out here.

Tarble: Uh oh...

Vegeta: I know why he's here!

Itachi gets in the ring and talks to the ref. The ref then talks to the WWT Announcer. He then announces it to the crowd.

WA: Ladies and Gentlemen...

Itachi Uchiha is cashing in his Money in the Bank!

Tarble: WHOA!

Vegeta: Itachi! HERE! NOW!

Itachi gives his Briefcase to the ref and the timekeeper rings The Bell. Bart looks on confused but he still runs up to Itachi. But Itachi grabs his neck and Chokeslams Bart! He then pins him!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Here is your winner; and your NEW Toon World Champion; Itachi Uchiha!

Tarble: The Title's back on Animated!

Vegeta: It changed hands twice tonight! If Sasuke was mad then, he's gonna be extremely pissed now!

Itachi holds his Title, and gets on his knees and lifts it up as the lights go out.

Tarble: We have a BIG Animated this Saturday!

Iroh: And I'll be back!

Bender & Iroh: Well we'll see you on CWF!

Hikage & Bumblebee: We'll see you guys on CASZ!

Agumon & Guilomon: We'll see you on AWF!

Mr. Comantator & Desire: We'll see you on WWT!

Henry Chan & Gorilla Monsoon: We'll see you on CAWF!

Shaggy & Scooby: We'll see you on TWA!

Ristar & Sonic: We'll see you on VGW!

Vegeta & Tarble: And we'll see you on Animated!

Deadpool: And I'll see you in two minutes, ladies!

All Commentators: GET OUT OF HERE!

Itachi is on the ramp and lifts his Title up as the show ends.

**So what happened here folks:**

**Naruto survived eleven other stars. But after an assault from Binky, Bart picked up the pieces and won The Toon World Title.**

**But out of nowhere, Itachi cashes in and becomes The NEW Toon World Champion!**

**Thanks for tuning in!**

**See ya later!**

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I BEAT YOU, WRESTLEMANIA 27!

OK, where do I start.

First, thanks to Nazirul Takashi (AWF), Charles Roberts (TWA), Yosi Mr TV (WWT), Jean Kazuhiza (CASZ), mr. cartoon (CAWF), JC 619 (CWF), Gamer165 (VGW), KingofGothz (AWE), Crazy Big D (GWA), WebDragon (CWO), D'Champ 18 (TWE), and TND (VGWA) for letting me use their shows, their stars, and their likenesses. You guys were great! Thanks for all of the help too! And be sure to check out their companies! They're all very good!

Second, thanks to TobiGB for additional help with the plots and dialogue. You are always a great help!

Third, thanks for putting up with me and my delays. I know I took a long time. I'm very sorry! All of the work, computer crashes, and overall craziness of life got in the way. But now it's over. Gamer165 and Nazirul Takashi, you can update now! Sorry for the delays!

Fourth, thanks to all of you for the encouragement for completing this before WM27, which is today! I made it! Photo Finish!

Fifth, and lastly; thanks for reading! I'm glad you took the time to check this out! Thanks for reading, all of you!

Please Review!


End file.
